SCP-4034-JP (Animal girl Safari)
by MechaGodzillaFan
Summary: The cover image is not mine. An SCP entry for Kemono friends if Japari park existed in the SCP Universe. Tales and experimentation logs will feature Friends and SCPs. Please let me know if there is something wrong with my writing for an SCP entry.
1. SCP-4034-JP

**Item:** SCP-4034-JP

**Object Class: **Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures: **Current Foundation containment efforts are focused on isolating the Archipelago and its inhabitants. The archipelago is under the guise of a large wildlife preserve set up by a Foundation front company. Outpost-4034-A, B, C, and D are established on nearby islands that surround the Archipelago. Security personnel are to turn away any civilian vessels approaching the area within a 5km radius from the outermost islands of the archipelago. At least one combat team armed with heavy weaponry and non-lethal weaponry must be stationed in each Outpost at all times in case of an SCP-4034-C and SCP-4034-A-2 attack. Seabed vibration sensors have been installed around the island to measure oceanic volcano eruptions. Any personnel wishing to enter one of the islands must require written permission from the project manager.

**Description: **SCP-4034-JP is an archipelago consisting of eight islands in a tight circular cluster formation formerly known as [DATA EXPUNGED]. The area covered by the islands measured by satellite imaging is measured to be 30,000 square kilometres. Each region has been given a corresponding name: Kyōshū, An'in, Sankai, Nakabe, Hokkai, Hōtoku, Gokoku, and Riukiu. The largest island, Kyōshū, is considered to be the mainland in the archipelago. The Kyōshū region displays unusual geography that would be deemed impossible. Each section of the island consists of different environments, climates, and topography respectively. An abandoned amusement park in a state of disrepair was found on the island during visual aerial surveillance of the islands.

Each island, except for the Kyōshū island, has a unique environment made by the presence of Substance 4034-STR. Investigation teams are to be accompanied by at least one platoon of Foundation personnel armed with light and non-lethal weapons in case of an ambush from instances of SCP-4034-C and SCP-4034-A-2.

The An'in island is a heavily forested area. It was advised to travel and explore on land with ground vehicles as aircraft have difficulty in surveying the landscape.

The Sankai island is a desert dotted with oases.

The Nakabe island is a waterfront region that is accessible by marine vessels.

The Hokkai island is a tundra covered in fields of snow where SCP-4034-A entities that favour cold weather resides in. An area of hot springs was found during an exploration of the island.

The Hōtoku island is an island with high altitude mountains. It has been referred to as a "Sea of Clouds" by its inhabitants and "Bird Land" due to the high population of airborne SCP-4034-A entities.

The Gokoku island is a temperate island featuring both mountains and beaches with various SCP-4034-A inhabiting the island.

The Riukiu island is a tropical island with white sandy beaches and its inhabitants adapt the Okinawan culture from Japan from their lifestyle and Language.

Each island has at least one volcano spewing out substances referred to as Substance 4034-STR and 4034-CRLN.

Substance 4034-STR, also known as "Sandstar", are glowing rainbow cubes with varying sizes that were spewed out by both land and oceanic volcanoes surrounding the isles. Its anomalous effects were observed to be changing the climate in different sections of the island through unknown means. A secondary effect happens when it comes into contact with an animal. Once the animal touches the substance, it begins to transform into an instance of SCP-4034-A. On rare occasions, the transformed animal would become an instance of SCP-4034-A-2, a more violent and feral variation of SCP-4034-A. Researchers are instructed to collect as many samples of "Sandstar" and conduct experiments to further understand its anomalous effects on the environment and its inhabitants.

Substance 4034-CRLN, also known as "Ceruleum", is a black sludge-like liquid spewed out by the volcanoes alongside substance 4034-STR. The substance itself has been observed to be completely sentient. It possesses a singular eye and a completely amorphous body similar to clay. It seeks out inanimate objects and covering it with its body before eventually taking the shape of the object, becoming an instance of SCP-4034-C. Researchers are advised to keep the substance sealed inside a glass container and keep it away from inanimate objects such as vehicles, weapons, and many common household items.

The archipelago is inhabited by numerous anomalous entities that range from humanoid to amorphous beings.

SCP-4034-A are sapient humanoid entities resembling human girls, ages ranging from preteen to the late twenties, with animal features such as secondary ears and tails, and are approximately 2 meters in height. Documents recovered during the initial discovery of the amusement park refer to these entities as "Friends".

They are born through the transformation of an animal coming into contact with Substance 4034-STR, sometimes only requiring a minuscule strand of hair to create. After the transformation, they retain most of their distinguishable features and capabilities of their original form. All recorded entities of SCP-4034-A are female, regardless of the original gender of the transformed animal. Various entities embodied mythological creatures and extinct species.

The clothes of SCP-4034-A are reminiscent of their original form and their animal parts can phase through it, most are not aware that they are wearing clothes. Some were seen carrying weapons resembling horns and bear paws. They are native to the archipelago and are capable of speech and possess a high capacity for learning comparable to humans. Upon birth, they are not literate and were not aware of the name of their species. Their abilities differ from species to species and most often easily surpass humans in raw physical aptitude.

All encounters with them showed that they speak Japanese despite not knowing the language after their "birth" and their behaviour is mostly docile and friendly to humans. Multiple "Friends" of the same species can coexist with each other. No containment procedures are necessary as they exhibit docile and compliant behaviour with Foundation Personnel and were allowed unrestricted roam throughout the archipelago.

A variation of these entities is referred to as SCP-4034-A-2, referred by its inhabitants as a "Beast", are violent instances of SCP-4034-A. They closely resemble their docile counterparts but have major differences. They exhibit a purple aura from their body, giving them an intimidating presence, and metallic cuffs with broken chains attached to each limb. All Foundation encounters with these entities show aggressive behaviour, attacking any living being within the area. All Foundation personnel are advised to avoid encounters with SCP-4034-A-2 at all costs.

For additional information concerning SCP-4034-A, please refer to addendum 4034-1.

SCP-4034-B are small, bipedal, armless robots tasked with the maintenance of the amusement park and "Friends" living on the island. Recovered documents refer to them as "Lucky Beasts" and "Boss" by the inhabitants. They function as tour guides and handle various tasks of taking care of its natives and maintaining the amusement park. They were not native to the archipelago and were constructed to take care of its inhabitants by [DATA EXPUNGED].

There have been different models of these robots and the most common is its standard model. The standard model has egg-shaped bodies with the majority coloured baby blue except for the stomach with the colour replaced with a white patch which extends to its three-toed feet. A fluffy, striped tail, alternating between two blues found on its body. Large pointed ears on top of its head with tips coloured in deep blue. Black oval eyes and they wear a small collar with a lens-like collar attached to their bodies.

The number of these robots are roughly proportionate to the number of "Friends" to the area. They never speak to any SCP-4034-A entities and mostly complete their work in complete silence. They can perform a variety of tasks such as farming, cooking, and guiding personnel through the island. They also distribute food to the "Friends" known as "Japari Buns". They can also drive both land and aquatic vehicles via a remote control built into their bodies. When it sees a "Friend" while acting as a tour guide, it will state a random fact about the animal of the "Friend" it saw. When they encounter an unexpected obstacle while acting as a tour guide, their bodies begin to shake and their speech starts to stutter as they recalculate another route to the requested destination. SCP-4034-B can record and archive visual and audio recordings for reference and possess a vast knowledge about the islands, the amusement park, and its inhabitants.

SCP-4034-C are amorphous sentient entities created by Substance 4034-CRLN as it comes into contact with an inanimate object. These entities are commonly seen as blobs of varying sizes, ranging from approximately 3 metres to 5 metres in height and diameter, capable of levitation by only a few centimetres of the ground, some possess tendrils with jaws filled with rows of sharp fangs. They only possess one eye and their gelatinous bodies can absorb physical blows and regenerate body mass if their body was damaged. All entities of SCP-4034-C have one rock-like crystal located on top of its head or its back. Upon destroying the stone, it explodes into small cubes, leaving no trace of it. They are both seen on land and water and all instances are hostile towards humans and SCP-4034-A, attacking Foundation personnel and "Friends" on sight.

For additional information concerning SCP-4034-C, please refer to addendum 4034-2

**Discovery: **The island chain was discovered on XX/XX/XXXX during aerial surveillance of the ocean by Foundation security teams after the completion of Operation [DATA REDACTED] off the coast of [DATA REDACTED]. Exploration teams were sent to each of the eight islands. On the largest island, the Foundation discovered an old, dilapidated, abandoned amusement park alongside several research buildings in a dilapidated state as of arrival. Old research documents recovered in the abandoned research labs revealed the history of the archipelago. The island was an open zoo and amusement park featuring "animal girls" as the main attraction. It was originally founded by a group of scientists working for [DATA REDACTED] as the islands were a habitat by diverse flora and fauna. The discovery of "animal girls" led the scientists to conceal their presence to the public before information leakage would eventually lead to opening a Safari park to the public. The park was closed down after an unknown forced invaded the park forcing tourists and park staff to abandon the safari. It is unspecified on how many years have passed since the "Invasion".

The Foundation and Wilson's Wildlife Solutions have collaborated in researching the fauna-based anomalies and exploration of the islands. MTF Beta-4 ("Castaways") were sent to assist researchers from Wilson's Wildlife Solutions.

MTF Zeta-9 ("Mole Rats") was tasked with land exploration and MTF Gamma-6 ("Deep Feeders") was tasked with investigation and exploration of the ocean surrounding the archipelago.

The first encounter with SCP-4034-A and B happened when a security team, who were accompanying scientists travelling through the savannah biome, spotted movements in the dry grass and the Captain yelled at the individual to reveal itself or be shot. The individual complied and revealed to be a young girl, estimated to be approximately 15 years old, with animal characteristics similar to a Serval cat as there were secondary ears on her head and tail on her back resembles that of the Serval cat. The girl was wearing a white blouse, devoid of the black-spotted pattern on orange that fades to white found on her gloves, bow tie, stockings, shoes, skirt, and her animal features.

The girl was both stricken by amazement and curiosity as she approached the exploration team and their vehicles. She exhibited docile and friendly behaviour towards the team and was compliant when asked to be brought for questioning. Multiple entities of SCP-4034-A would be encountered soon after and were examined by the scientists in the recently built research camp near the abandoned amusement park. SCP-4034-B was encountered afterwards approaching the group of scientists introducing itself and asking their names. After they gave their names, it asked which location would it like to lead them to. It was soon taken back to camp for examination.

The first encounter with SCP-4034-A-2 resulted in a few casualties on security teams and researchers after mistaking it for an instance of SCP-4034-A. SCP-4034-A-2 exhibited aggressive behaviour towards Foundation personnel and SCP-4034-A. They were taken down through non-lethal methods as per request by the head researcher [DATA REDACTED] for examination and analysis of specimens. As of the publication of this document, there have been five instances of SCP-4034-A-2 in containment.

Multiple entities of SCP-4034-C was encountered by many exploration teams attacking them in large hordes and proceed to [DATA EXPUNGED], causing casualties. The blobs absorbed bullets and explosives were doing damage to its body only for it to regenerate. Multiple SCP-4034-A began attacking the large horde of amorphous entities, wiping them out with ease and demonstrated an adept skill in combat, suggesting they have encountered them before. When scientists asked SCP-4034-A instances on how they exterminated the large horde, all responded by saying there was a weak spot behind it that looks like a crystal. Security teams were now prepared for future encounters with SCP-4034-C and allowed a group of SCP-4034-A to accompany them. Specimens of SCP-4034-C entities are to be captured for analysis.

The archipelago was designated as Site-100 by O-5 Command. The site's facilities are tasked with researching the anomalous effects of Substance 4034-STR and CRLN, its inhabitants, and containment of SCP-4034-C.

For experimentation logs concerning Substance 4034-STR and CRLN, please refer to experimentation log SUB-4034-STR and SUB-4034-CRLN.

_"I have been tasked with the experimentation of Substances 4034-STR and CRLN, alongside the physical tests for instances of SCP-4034-A to test their capabilities and to see if they have a limit. I'm surprised that they allow instances of SCP-4034-A were allowed to freely roam the islands as they keep those blob creatures from attacking us. The tests also extend to animal-like SCPs to see if their behaviours change if transformed into a human via Substance 4034-STR, especially SCP-682, that lizard caused an immeasurable number of breaches and I would like to see if it is easy to contain as a humanoid SCP." -Dr.[REDACTED]_


	2. Addendum-4034-1

**Addendum-4034-1: **Multiple instances have formed small tribal communities prior to Foundation discovery. Each tribe has a chieftain that manages the community. Most of the chieftains are SCP-4034-A instances were originally animals that demonstrate leadership or high intelligence. Examples are Lion and the Eurasian eagle owl. There are also designated "Hunter" groups formed by at least 3 instances of SCP-4034-A. These groups were formed to repel and exterminate groups of SCP-4034-C should they wander too close on SCP-4034-A territory or eliminate a large group spotted by other SCP-4034-A entities. The behaviour of SCP-4034-A depends on the transformed animal. The behaviour changes in different environments as one example shows two aquatic SCP-4034-A entities identified as "Common Bottlenosed Dolphin" and "Sealion" were seen performing tricks as a form of entertainment and asking for a reward after finishing its stunt on a water stage that can be found in zoos and water parks.

**Addendum-4034-1-2: **SCP-4034-A can take the form of extinct and mythological creatures. They are created through the same process as to how other SCP-4034-A were created, only requiring a body or a single strand of hair. Many SCP-4034-A that took the form of an extinct or mythological creature are currently being analyzed by scientists to learn about the behaviour and lifestyle of the extinct or mythological creature. The difference between extinct "Friends" and non-extinct "Friends" are their eyes. SCP-4034-A entities of extinct animals have eyes with fading colours that can be described as "Hollow".

**Addendum-4034-1-3: **Substance 4034-STR can be found on the bodies of SCP-4034-A instances and their clothes. Higher substance concentration can be found in their animal parts. When these animal parts are touched, SCP-4034-A will feel it and can also feel pain if forcibly pulled on. The clothes of SCP-4034-A possess a weaker substance concentration and can be taken off. If the clothes were damaged, the clothing repairs itself after a few minutes. Extinct and mythological SCP-4034-A entities possess a high concentration of Substance 4034-STR while current existing animals have a weaker concentration of the substance.

**Addendum-4034-1-4: **Physical testing showed that SCP-4034-A entities are more durable than humans. One entity survived after falling from a height of 30m and another survived after being buried under the rubble of an old building when it started to collapse.

**Interview with an SCP-4034-A entity identified as "Northern White-Faced Owl"**

**Dr.[REDACTED]: SCP-4034-A, would you like to answer a few questions?**

**SCP-4034-A: Yes for I am wise, but please call me Kohona or Professor to make it easier.**

**Dr.[REDACTED]: Alright then Kohona, can you tell me why SCP-4034-C are aggressive towards humans and "Friends"?**

**SCP-4034-A: Are you referring to the "Ceruleans"?**

**Dr.[REDACTED]: Did you mean these? (Shows her a picture of a group of SCP-4034-C entities)**

**SCP-4034-A: Yes, we "Friends" call them "Ceruleans" and as for your question, they are aggressive towards us because they want to consume "Sandstar" that is in our bodies.**

**Dr.[REDACTED]: Do you know why they want to consume the substance in your body?**

**SCP-4034-A: No, I do not know why they want to consume us.**

**Dr.[REDACTED]: That brings me to my next question. What happens after SCP-4034-C consumed a "Friend"?**

**SCP-4034-A: They revert back to their original animal form once their "Sandstar" has been consumed and lose their memories as a "Friend" in the process. Their memories would not return if the same animal was transformed back to being a "Friend".**

**Dr.[REDACTED]: Could you tell me something about this one? (Shows a picture of SCP-4034-A-2)**

**SCP-4034-A: We call them "Beasts". There was a time when humans try to control powerful animals and many have failed when the tamed animals became feral. The chains attached to their limbs represent that time of history.**

**Dr.[REDACTED]: Those are all of my questions for today. Thank you for you're cooperation.**

**SCP-4034-A: I am happy that I helped.**

**Interview Ends.**


	3. Addendum-4034-2

**Addendum-4034-2: **SCP-4034-C has been observed taking the form of inanimate objects used by humans when a Substance 4034-CRLN came into contact with a coffee mug. The abilities vary from each instance as one took the form of an abandoned tour bus found in the mainland and had gained the ability to ram at high speeds and stretch its limbs to pummel anything with its frontal tires. Some have been observed taking the forms of kettles and teacups, flying in a swarm attacking anything on sight.

**Addendum-4034-2-2: **SCP-4034-C also can self replicate and adapt a horde-like mentality with the replicates protecting the leader of the horde, most commonly observed as a much larger entity. The leader can create an infinite amount of duplicates and the horde will protect it at all costs. The leader can telepathically call its duplicates if it was left unprotected or being attacked. Upon the destruction of the horde leader, the remaining duplicates flee after the leader's defeat.

**Addendum-4034-2-3: **Multiple instances of SCP-4034-C have been observed developing limbs and appendages. The appendages have been to be in the form of arachnid-like legs, quadrupedal limbs on both front and hind parts of the body, and long tentacle-like limbs allowing it to grab anything from a long distance. SCP-4034-C instances developing appendages and limbs lose the ability to levitate off the ground except for instances only developing long tentacle limbs.

**Addendum-4034-2-4: **During experimentation of Substance 4034-CRLN, it was discovered that SCP-4034-C can take a humanoid form after Substance 4034-CRLN was accidentally spilt on a photo of one of the researchers and a photo of an instance of SCP-4034-A identified as "Hippopotamus". The substance transformed into a humanoid instance of SCP-4034-C appearing as black in colouration, identical in height to its counterpart, and exhibited identical behaviour to their non-amorphous counterparts with the main difference being their aggressive behaviour towards humans and SCP-4034-A. Both instances have been immediately exterminated before any casualties happened. Further experimentations can be found on Experiment log SUB-4034-CRLN.

**Addendum-4034-2-5: **A recent discovery reported by the inhabitants was a new type of SCP-4034-C. This new type of SCP-4034-C has been identified as "The Dark hunters" by the SCP-4034-A entities due to their black coloration. The SCP-4034-C of this type have higher intelligence than their standard counterpart and have a complex range of behaviours. They are mostly active during the night; Each has a different ability from one another. According to reports of the inhabitants, "Dark hunters" are made when an SCP-4034-C entity consumes SUB-4034-CRLN ("Ceruleum"), transforming into one type of it.

Currently, there are six SCP-4034-C in this category; Scientists suspect there are more out in the wild. One of our field agents managed to bring live specimens for research and experimentation.


	4. Experiment Log: SUB-4034-STR

**Experimentation Log: SUB-4034-STR**

This series of experiments will focus on the Substance found in the volcanoes of SCP-4034-JP. It will focus on the effects of the substance and how it transforms various animals into SCP-4034-A instances. Various test subjects used for this experiment will range from common household animals to animal-like SCPs contained within the walls of The SCP Foundation. Tests on animal-like SCPs will determine if they are easier to contain as a humanoid SCP rather than its original form. Hair strands and other body parts containing DNA can be used on testing, whether the DNA sample came from an extinct or living species of animals.

**Test #1**

**Test subject: **Ezo Red Fox

**Transformation:** The humanoid form of the Ezo Red fox retains some characteristics of its original form. The humanoid form of the test subject has ankle length blonde hair that fades to white past the shoulders, orange-black tipped secondary ears on its head, and a bushy brown tail with a dark brown tip on its lower back, reminiscent of the ears and tail of the Ezo Red Fox. The transformed subject is wearing a cream coloured scarf tied into a bow, a two-button orange blazer with a breast pocket and two adjacent front pockets. The sleeves of the blazer have fuzzy black cuffs stitched on it. Partially covered by the blazer is a half pleated cream coloured skirt, exposed only on the pleated end. Underneath, it wears a white dress shirt with short, pale orange sleeves. Skintight black gloves on its hands and cream orange-white gradient tights on its legs. For footwear, it wears dark brown penny loafer shoes.

After Transformation, it was transported to the tundra region of the Kyōshū island where it now lives with another SCP-4034-A instance identified as "Silver Fox". The two instances currently reside in a hot springs building where they maintain and manage the hot springs if it was to be used by SCP-4034-A instances for recreation purposes. The building also contains a recreation facility containing arcade machines and other objects used for leisure activities such as a Ping pong table and pinball machines. "Ezo Red Fox" becomes fascinated by the arcade machines and currently spends most of its time playing video games as its hobby.

**Test #2**

**Test subject: **A Feather of a Japanese Crested Ibis

**Transformation: **After Substance 4034-STR came into physical contact with the feather, the feather transformed into a feminine humanoid in its adolescence. It has white and wispy hair that transitions into a deep crimson-charcoal colour on its long side bangs and white wings on its head that fade into a salmon colour on the tip. The transformed subject is wearing a white button shirt with a pink ruffled collar and thin rope ribbon on her neck. On its legs, it is wearing a pink pleated skirt, leggings of a dark hue of pink, and black mary-janes shoes in its feet. It also wears cuffs on its sleeves and gloves of a dark hue pink. The subject has white tail feathers that also fade into salmon colour on its lower back. The subject has pale, faded yellow coloured eyes that are a characteristic only present in SCP-4034-A subjects that are identified as "Extinct Friends" that primarily consists of "Friends" that came from an extinct species of animals. The faded colour on its eyes could represent that the Japanese Crested Ibis once became extinct in Japan. The species' conservation status has been moved from extinct to endangered as seven living subjects of the Crested Ibis was found in China several years ago. Conservation efforts managed to keep a stable population today.

"Crested Ibis" is identified as very soft-spoken and calm but loud and enthusiastic when singing. The subject possesses a passion for singing but the subject always sang loudly and off-key and it mostly disturbed or hurt other "Friends'" ears. When the subject is told that its singing is horrible, it will become shocked and slightly depressed but recovers shortly afterward, determined to sing better. The subject now lives in the jungle area of the Kyōshū island, trying to find an audience to sing to.

**Test #3**

**Test Subject: **Giant Armadillo

**Transformation: **The humanoid form has black hair, black eyes, and brown armadillo ears on its head. On its head, it wears a brown flat cap with armadillo-like patterns. This pattern is also present in its shoulder, knee, and elbow pads that it wears on its body as it represents the animal's natural body armour. The subject wears a white short-sleeved business shirt, a yellow pleated skirt, white armoured gloves on its hands, an armadillo themed business tie, and white tennis shoes on its feet. It also has an armadillo tail on its lower back.

The subject possesses a reserved and discreet behaviour. When it feels threatened, the subject crouches forward with its knees bent, arms tucked in, and head facing the ground as the subject described as "curling up into a ball". This behaviour is not present in its original animal's behaviour as the Giant Armadillo can't curl into a ball and the only type of armadillo that can curl into a ball is the Three-banded Armadillo.

The subject is transferred into the plains area of the Kyōshū island where it now lives.

**Test #4**

**Test Subject: **White Rhinoceros

**Transformation**: The humanoid form of the animal retained most of the original animal's features. It has dull platinum blonde coloured hair, that fades to a brown colour at the tips, tied into a ponytail. It has secondary ears on its head, which are small and rounded, that resembles its original form's ears. The transformed subject wears clothing that could be described as medieval metallic armour. It does not fully cover its body. Underneath its armour, it wears a black undersuit, thigh-high socks on its feet, and a red leotard. The armour has a long metallic skirt design with a breastplate with fittings for individual breasts, metallic shoulder pads that cover the bicep and elbow, armoured metal gauntlets on its hands, and metallic boots that cover up to the knee. The horn of the Rhinoceros transformed into a metallic lance with a red handle and two horns in its upper part and lower part with the upper horn being larger.

The subject possesses a strong spirit to fight but is friendly toward who it considers its allies. When brought for physical tests, "White Rhinoceros" got tired easily due to the weight of its armour as it represents the natural armour of the Rhinoceros. The subject was transferred to the plains area of the Kyōshū island where it met the previously transformed subject, "Giant Armadillo", and now lives together in a group consisting of other "Friends" identified as "Moose", "Shoebill", "Panther Chameleon", and "Crested Porcupine".

**Test #5**

**Test Subject: **A strand of hair from Dr. Jack Bright's original body

_Note: Testing whether human DNA would work on the substance. -Dr. Mirai_

**Transformation: **The hair transformed into a female humanoid in its late adolescence. The humanoid has light brown hair and brown eyes. It wears glasses, a white lab coat, a light brown button shirt, dark grey pants, and dark brown shoes. SCP-963 (Immortality) has been transferred to the test subject as Dr. Bright's previous body was destroyed after a Keter containment breach. Dr. Jack Bright, before his previous body was destroyed, was grateful for having a clone of his original body despite being female as the substance transforms all test subjects into female humanoids. Dr. Jack Bright now works in Site-100 and continues to cause mayhem and mischief in the Foundation in his new female body.

**Test #6**

**Test Subject: **SCP-939-2 (With Many Voices)

**Transformation: **SCP-939-2 transformed into a female humanoid in late adolescence. The humanoid SCP-939 has red hair that reaches its back with faint luminescent tips and pale red eyes. The hair is styled to resemble rows of luminescent fang-like teeth that SCP-939 possessed. It wears a bright red tracksuit with red spines on its back and hood. On its hands, it has a pair of red claw gloves with three-fingered claws on the index, middle, and ring finger with a short fourth claw on the thumb. On its feet, it wears bright red running shoes with three-fingered claws and a small claw behind the heel. It also has a tail with red spines on its lower back, resembling the tail of SCP-939.

The aggressiveness of SCP-939-2 has been toned down after its transformation as it no longer attacks Foundation personnel and shows a reluctant but compliant behaviour. The subject has also been noted to be blind as SCP-939's original form lacks vestigial eyes and eye sockets and the transformed state represents the original form's blindness with pale red eyes commonly seen with blind individuals. The blind subject was still able to "see" its surroundings using echolocation. SCP-939 can no longer eat human meat as the subject found the meat as unedible. SCP-939 can speak normally as other SCP-4034-A instances but is still able to replicate voices with no longer having to consume vocal cords. Physical tests show the transformed SCP-939 can run faster than normal humans. The speed is comparable to the speed of the cheetah and could run for several hours before tiring out. The physical tests also showed it could easily scale vertical surfaces with its claw gloves and claw shoes. The subject avoids bright lights and is mostly active at night. The amnestic substance, AMN-227, that SCP-939 exhales is no longer present when the transformed state exhales.

SCP-939, now identified as "Scarlet", was released into the forest region of the An'in Island. It has been kept under surveillance to see how it would interact with SCP-4034-A entities and the natural environment on the island.

**Test #7**

**Test Subject: **SCP-594 (Electric Sheep)

**Transformation: **The female humanoid has curled horns on the sides of its head with secondary ears on its head resembling ears of Argali sheep. The subject has beige blonde hair and light yellow eyes. The subject is wearing a white fur scarf on its neck, a beige vest with fur sleeves, a white long sleeve shirt underneath the vest, beige fur shorts, white leggings, and white shoes on its feet. It has a beige fur tail resembling fleece of a sheep.

The transformed SCP-594 retained its anomalous effect of controlling electricity otherwise known as "Electrokinesis" and was still able to "walk on air" with its manipulation over electromagnetic fields. Its control over its electrokinesis has improved after its transformation as the subject was able to shoot electricity out of its hands from physical testing. When transferred to the plains area of the Kyōshū island, the subject met an SCP-4034-A entity identified as "Sheep". The two instances claimed an area of land and made it their territory. SCP-594 retained its aggressive and territorial behaviour post-transformation as it attacked any SCP-4034-C entity entering its territory.

**Test #8**

**Test Subject: **SCP-682 (Hard-to-Destroy Reptile)

_Note: SCP-682 was heavily sedated before transfer to Site-100 to prevent it from causing a breach and escaping containment. SCP-682 was chained and sedated when testing the substance._

**Transformation: **After transformation via Substance 4034-STR, SCP-682 appears to be a female humanoid with black hair that reaches its neck, covering its crocodile-like eyes. On its head, it wears many hair ornaments that resemble crocodile eyes, a representation of SCP-682's adaptation after its failed extermination with SCP-173. It has two long side bangs that fade into a dark hue of white that resemble SCP-682's jaw. The subject wears a dark green biker jacket with a crocodile scale pattern and metal cuffs on both arms with a broken chain. The subject is wearing black fingerless gloves with spikes on top of its knuckles. On its lower body, it's wearing dark green jeans with rips at the side on each thigh, metal cuffs with a broken chain attached on its ankles, and dark green combat boots with buckle fasteners. On the lower back, it has a crocodile-like tail with green spines on top of it.

When SCP-682, still chained, woke up after transformation, SCP-682 doesn't remember its memories from its original form and starts questioning the scientists on its whereabouts and its identity. The scientists responded by saying they are on an island with inhabitants like itself and the question about its identity was answered by saying its name was "Hardy". "Hardy" then asked why is it chained to the ground and the scientists said that "Hardy" was already chained to the ground when they arrived. Afterwards, SCP-682 easily broke off the chains attached to the ground, except the cuffs attached to each limb. SCP-682's aggression was toned down but was still aggressive towards unfamiliar people and SCP-4034-C. SCP-682's hatred of all life became non-existent. Physical tests showed that it retained its strength, speed, and reflexes of its original form. SCP-682 or "Hardy" exhibits a strong desire to fight powerful opponents and would challenge anyone that crosses its path.

After demanding O-5 Command for SCP-682's transfer to Site-100, 0-5 Command reluctantly approved SCP-682's transfer to the archipelago. SCP-682 was kept under heavy surveillance in case its memories returned and it tries to escape. A tracking beacon was attached to SCP-682's body to monitor its movements across the island. SCP-682 was transferred to the tropical jungle area of the Kyōshū island where it now lives with other SCP-4034-A entities from different crocodile species such as "Saltwater Crocodile", "American Alligator", "Spectacled Caiman", and "Gharial".

**Test #9**

**Test Subject: **Dr. Scarcliffe (Transfigurated into a King Cobra via SCP-3660)

_Note: This test was conducted by the request of Dr. Scarcliffe to determine whether Personnel transfigurated by SCP-3660 (The Zoo Zipper) would retain their memories and personality as personnel transformed by SCP-3660 had retained their memories and the substance as a possible reversal for SCP-3660 -Dr. Mirai _

**Transformation:** The subject transfigurated into a female humanoid with blonde hair with gradient purple tips and dark skin. She is wearing a hood that resembled the head of a king cobra. This trait is common to SCP-4034-A instances that were originally snakes before the transformation. The subject has dark skin and amber eyes. The subject is wearing a yellow shirt underneath a dark-brown jacket and a black-purple gradient necktie, with a light brown shirt with a lighter line crossing it. On its legs, it is wearing a black pantyhose and a pair of beige-brown boots on its feet. On its hands, it is wearing a pair of black gloves. On its lower back, it has a long brown tail gilded with golden bands, with light brown belly scales, resembling the tail of a King Cobra.

After Dr. Scarcliffe's transformation into an SCP-4034-A entity, Scarcliffes was overjoyed and was very grateful that the substance gave her a humanoid form once again; she retained her memories and personality post-transformation. A proposal was sent to Senior Researcher Dr. Aldrich Hanssen to use SUB-4034-STR as a reversal method for SCP-3660 and to continue experimentation of SCP-3660; the proposal's approval still pending.

Dr. Scarcliffe was assigned to Site-100 to aid in the research of both "Sandstar" and "Ceruleum" substances. To differentiate herself from other SCP-4034-A "King Cobra" entities, she wore a lab coat over her existing clothes that came with her transformation and an identification card hanging on her neck. After her transfer to Site-100, she cooperated with other researchers in studying the effects of both substances and interacting with the archipelago's inhabitants, some mistook her as an inhabitant of the island before having to explain that she's from the Foundation.

Further substance testing is still pending.

**A/N: Since I couldn't find any humanoid fanart of the three SCP's above, I had to base or imagine what would they look like as a human while I'm writing this. For SCP-939, I had to imagine its human form while looking at a fanart of it. For SCP-594, I had to look at the design of an existing friend named "Sheep" as the SCP is similar to "Sheep". For SCP-682, I based the design on the Friend "Saltwater Crocodile" as 682's body resembles that of a crocodile while looking at a fanart of SCP-682.**

**Edit#1: Added a new test entry for the chapter after one reviewer informed me of SCP-3660 and Dr. Scarcliffe.**


	5. Experiment Log: SUB-4034-CRLN

**Experiment Log: SUB-4034-CRLN**

This series of experiments will focus on the secondary substance found on the volcanoes of SCP-4034-JP. It will focus on the effects of the substance and how the sentient substance transforms into SCP-4034-C entities through different inanimate objects. Various objects will be used for the experiment range from common household items to military weapons. Vehicles of all types including military vehicles are prohibited during testing as it could easily escape containment and cause unnecessary damages to the facilities. SCP objects are also prohibited from testing as the SCP-4034-C entity may retain the anomalous effects of the SCP object and may cause casualties and damages to the facility. All SCP-4034-C entities created during the experimentation will either be contained or exterminated after testing. All testing is done within a 20x20x20m test chamber reinforced with steel walls.

**Test #1**

**Object: **A small boulder rock (1 metre in diameter)

**Transformation: **The sentient substance covers the entire object and begins to take shape. The substance took a blue colouring and a spherical shape with a size of one diameter and after covering the boulder in a Phagocytic-like process. The entity is levitating about 15 cm off the ground. After its transformation, the boulder is intact and undamaged after the transformation process. The entity's behaviour is the same with SCP-4034-C entities found on the island prior to initial discovery. The entity was brought into containment afterwards. Further tests on similar objects like the boulder adopt its size with random colouration and other entities developed tentacle limbs, some tentacle limbs have jaws on its tip.

**Test #2**

**Object: **A plastic toy crocodile

**Transformation: **The substance took the shape of a crocodile with yellow colouration. Its movement is identical to the movement of a crocodile. The length is measured up to 2m. Its behaviour is identical to all SCP-4034-C entities, being aggressive towards SCP-4034-A entities and Foundation personnel. It attacks its target by charging towards it and bites its target with its jaw. The entity was terminated afterwards.

**Test #3**

**Object: **A morning star chain whip weapon

**Transformation: **The substance took the shape of the weapon with a green colouration. Its eye is located on the handle of the weapon. The length of the chain whip was measured to be around 1.7m long with a morning star attached to it. Testing showed it attacks its targets with the morning star by spinning its body to gain momentum and striking the target with blunt force. The entity levitates off the ground as a form of movement. The subject was contained afterwards.

**Test #4**

**Object: **A soldier action figure from the brand of [DATA REDACTED]

**Transformation: **The substance took the form of a black humanoid wearing standard U.S Military Infantry combat gear. The entity appears to be holding a military rifle resembling the M16 gun. The entity stood approximately 2m in height. The behaviour exhibited by the entity is similar to trained army infantry soldiers. After transformation, The entity broke out of the testing chamber using fragmentation grenades. Security personnel and the entity engaged in an intense shootout and pursuit throughout the facility. The entity killed 3 Scientists and 2 Security Personnel before being terminated with a shot to the crystal behind its head.

* * *

**[UNAUTHORIZED TESTING]**

**[UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL DETECTED]**

**Test #5**

**Object: **SCP-1048 (Builder Bear)

**Transformation: **The sentient substance took the form of a small black teddy bear with a singular eye. The SCP-4034-C entity possesses the ability to self-replicate itself, mimicking SCP-1048's ability to build crude replica's of itself. After the substance took the form of SCP-1048, SCP-1048 began to lead the entity out of the facility. Security personnel immediately responded and began exterminating the massive horde of SCP-4034-C entities. The main entity was protected by its duplicates as they began attacking security personnel, causing severe injuries and casualties. The entity was eventually terminated with its remaining duplicates. SCP-1048 was captured and contained afterwards. SCP-1048 was placed in a containment chamber in Site-76 for further research.

Looking through security camera footage, it was discovered that SCP-1048 boarded a ship travelling towards the archipelago and broke into the facility, stealing a beaker containing SUB-4034-CRLN to create a replica of itself. The Foundation had increased the security in Site-100 with additional security measures alongside security personnel inspecting approaching ships for any suspicious items or stowaways. The location of the crude replicas of SCP-1048 is still unknown as SCP-1048 is always accompanied by them.

* * *

**Test #6**

**Object:** Megatron action figure from The Transformers franchise (Generation 1 Version)

**Transformation:** The substance took the form of the action figure with grey colouration like the action figure. The entity is measured to be 6m in height. The form of the entity bears resemblance to the action figure from the shape of its head, body, arms, legs, and arms are identical to the action figure, with Megatron's Fusion cannon on its right arm. The only difference between the entity and the action figure is that the entity has only one eye on its head with no mouth. A lightsaber and a laser gun were seen attached to the side of the entity's waist, possibly the accessories that were part of the toy.

After transformation, the entity transformed into a Walter P38 gun with a silencer attached to the muzzle, a scope on top of the gun, and a shoulder stock attached to the handle. The projectile came from the entity caused the test chamber walls to explode, causing the entity breach containment. Security Personnel and ten SCP-4034-A entities immediately responded to the containment, engaging the SCP-4034-C entity in combat. The battle took place outside of the facility in an open field.

The ensuing combat after the breach was hard fought as Foundation Security personnel and SCP-4034-A entities gained severe injuries and many casualties. The entity, now called "Cyclops Megatron", had immense durability as heavy weaponry had no effect and barely denting its body. The Fusion Cannon on its right arm can shoot plasma shots, causing explosions and damages in the facility as the fight continued. Its left-hand transforms into a purple mace whenever an SCP-4034-A entity or Foundation security personnel came close to it as it tries to crush them with it. When the cannon was knocked off its arm, it took the gun and ignited the lightsaber from its waist as it engages in close combat. The lightsaber was able to cut through most materials easily as the 6m thick steel blast doors were easily sliced apart by the blade when it charged out of the facility. As the fight goes on, "Cyclops Megatron" started to take damage as dents covered its body and pieces of its body started to fall off. Both its gun and lightsaber were knocked off its hands and destroyed. It then transformed its right hand into a purple mace and directly charged towards the group of "Friends" that are fighting it. The crystal was located inside its torso as it took more damage. The group of "Friends" managed to topple "Cyclops Megatron" off its feet and pinned it to the ground by holding down each of its limbs. The "Friends" started hammering its torso until the crystal was revealed, then a "Friend", identified as "Brown Bear", smashed the crystal to pieces, terminating "Cyclops Megatron".

The casualties amounted up to 30 Foundation security personnel dead and 50 severely injured. For the group of SCP-4034-A entities, they only suffered severe injuries with no casualties as they are durable than most humans. Injured security personnel and "Friends" were brought into the medical bay to heal their injuries. Repairs to the facility are still ongoing with walls being rebuilt and damaged steel blast doors being replaced by blast doors with stronger metal.

Further substance testing is still pending.

* * *

**A/N: Tales will be published next. The tales might be focused on the main characters of the Kemono Friends anime or the SCP animals turned "Friends". Most will be one-shot or two-shot stories that happened within Japari Park.**


	6. Kaban's Awakening

In the plains of the Savanna region of Japari park, there was Serval. A Friend wearing a white blouse with a golden-yellow skirt with brown spots, elbow gloves on her hands, thigh stockings and white shoes on her legs and feet, a golden-yellow bow tie with brown spots on her neck, secondary pair of ears on her head and a tail on her lower back that resembles the ears and tail of a serval cat. Her clothing has characteristics of the Serval Cat as the golden-yellow colour and brown spots are present on different parts of her clothing.

Currently, she was sleeping on a savanna tree, surrounded by spots of glowing Sandstar from the recent eruption of Sandstar mountain. Each major eruption of the mountain gave birth to new Friends and spawns more Ceruleans for the Friends to fight off as the amorphous beings threaten them. The other Friends told Serval that the Foundation will be busier as they were doubling their efforts to fight off the Ceruleans with other Friends.

* * *

_**A few months ago**_

When Serval first met the Foundation, she was instantly struck by amazement and curiosity. She met them when she saw them travelling through the Savannah before being spotted by one of them. What amazed Serval are the things the people were riding on are large and were able to carry several of them. One of them approached her and asked if she could come with them to ask her a few questions. Serval, being curious, agreed, and she rode the "Vehicle" as the strange people called it, they also introduced themselves as "humans". She didn't know what "humans" are, but they told her she was going to get answers when they reach their destination.

After a few hours, they reached the abandoned amusement park. Serval had been to the park a few times with other Friends to play and have fun. She saw a small structure in the amusement park. It was tall, had a few windows on it, and a symbol consisting of a circle with the arrows pointing inwards. Serval saw many people walking and talking to each other in the place. They wore strange clothing consisting of black and white colours. Some wore black armour with an odd-looking hat that covered their faces. When Serval got off the vehicle, she saw she wasn't the only Friend in the place; few of them she was friends with. She saw other Friends in the place such as Hippopotamus, Cheetah, Thomson's Gazelle, and Plain Zebra. She asked why they were also here at this place. They said that they were also being asked to answer a few questions. The new arrivals at the park introduced themselves as the SCP Foundation and that they were here to help them with fighting the Ceruleans. Afterwards, Serval and the other Friends were now brought in for questioning.

After a few hours of her friends being questioned by the Foundation, a scientist brought Serval in the room. The room was small with only two chairs and a table placed in the middle and a mirror on one end of the wall; Serval doesn't that it was a one-way mirror and two scientists were listening and recording the interview.

The scientist that brought her in introduced himself and asked questions about the park and its inhabitants. Serval then introduced herself and told the scientists about the park and its inhabitants. She also told him about the many Friends that are living in Japari Park and the threat of the Ceruleans. The scientist thanked her and had Serval transported back to the Savanna.

As the exploration team took her back to the Savanna, Serval waved goodbye to them, feeling happy that she made new friends.

* * *

_**Present Time**_

As Serval slumbered on the tree, her ears perked up, hearing movement in the tall dry grass. She woke up from her sleep and saw a strange-looking Friend wandering the Savanna. The Friend was a girl with black hair. She was wearing a gray safari hat; with holes on its rim and a green feather attached to it; a red v-neck shirt with a black undershirt underneath, grayish-white pants with red and black trimming, black stockings, black gloves, and brown shoes. She was also carrying something on her back; it was large and white, Serval wonders if there's anything inside it.

She jumped off the tree and firmly landed on the ground with both of her feet. Serval began chasing the newcomer within the tall. The newcomer began to run as she saw Serval chasing after her.

"Woohoo!" Serval shouted in excitement as she chased the girl

"Where am I?" the girl said, being chased by Serval. "Why?"

"We're playing hunter and prey, huh?" Serval said, "I won't lose!"

The chase went on for a few moments until the girl hid in the tall grass; making Serval stop, searching for her.

"Huh? She hid..." Serval said to herself as she looked for the girl

Serval listened for movement within the tall grass as she searched for the girl. She then heard the grass rustling behind her.

"There!" Serval jumped high in the air, doing a double front flip before diving head first, pinning the girl to the ground. On the ground, Serval and the girl were facing each other; their breaths, heavy from the pursuit. The silence was present between the two before the girl spoke.

"Please don't eat me!" the girl shouted, feeling scared

"I won't eat you!" Serval shouted back to the girl.

* * *

_**A few moments later**_

The black-haired girl knelt on the ground with both of her knees, looking down as she held her bag in front of her.

"Sorry! I just liked playing hunter and prey." Serval apologized

"You must be an animal that doesn't like it so much, huh?" She added

A few moments of silence were present between the two as Serval tries to talk to the girl. As serval tries to start a conversation, the girl curiously looked at Serval's animal ears, fascinated by them.

"Feeling better?" Serval asked the girl as she came closer to her face

"No. Um, yes. I'm okay." the girl said and corrected herself

"Are you from here?" she asks Serval, "What is this place?" she added

"This is Japari park!" Serval answered, "I'm Serval, and this is my territory." she introduced herself to the girl.

"Serval-san?" the girl questioningly said, "Then your ears and tail are..." she added before being interrupted by Serval.

"Why? Is something unusual?" Serval asked, "What about you? A Friend without a tail or ears?" she added

"Now that's unusual!" Serval exclaimed

"A 'Friend'?" the black-haired girl said, confused

"Where'd you come from?" Serval asked, "Where's your territory?"

"I don't know." the girl answered, "I don't remember."

"When I woke up, I was here..." the girl explained to Serval

"Oh, maybe you were born from last night's Sandstar!" Serval stated to the girl

"'Sandstar'?" the girl said in confusion

"Yup! It came flying out of that mountain yesterday." Serval explained to her, "The area's still sparkly from it, see?" she gestured to the area around her.

"Now, let's find out what kind of Friend you are..." the animal girl stated as she stepped closer to the other girl.

"A bird would have wings on top of here!" Serval said as she places her hands on top of the girl's head. "Huh, nothing..." she said, finding no wings on the head.

"If you have a hood, then you're a snake!" Serval stated, "but you don't have one. Huh?" she confusingly said

As Serval tried to find animal traits, she looked at the white backpack the girl was carrying.

"Huh? What's this?" Serval asked the girl, holding the bag.

"Huh? A bag, I guess." the girl replied

"Bag? Bag..." Serval said to herself, "Bag... Bag!" she shouted in realization.

"Is that a clue?" the girl asked

"Dunno," Serval said, "I swear I had seen Friends that look like you, but you might have to go to the Library to find out what you are..." she stated to the girl

"Other Friends, that look like me?" the girl whispered to herself, "The Library?" she asked Serval.

"Yup. If there's something you don't know, you ask at the library." Serval explained to her.

"They'd know what kind of animal I am?" she said to herself, "Thank you very much, Serval-san" the girl thanked Serval

"Where can I find the Library?" the girl asked Serval

"I'll take you part of the way," Serval said to her, offering her help.

"Thank you." the girl said, "I appreciate it."

"Wait, what should I call you until then?" Serval asks the girl, trying to think of a name.

"Kaban-chan! How's that?" Serval suggested to her.

"Okay! Thank you." the girl, now named 'Kaban'; thanked Serval for the name.

* * *

_**A** **few minutes later**_

Kaban and Serval are walking through the Savanna region on their way to the Library. Serval humming to herself and saying 'guide, guide, savanna guide' and Kaban was fascinated by the savanna landscape as she surveyed the land.

"It's so vast, and the view's great, right?" Serval commenting about the region, "It's called the Savanna Area." she stated to Kaban.

"Is this area your territory alone, Serval-san?" Kaban asked Serval

"No way! Tons of other animals live here, too." Serval stating there are other Friends in the savanna.

"For instance..." she said, looking for other Friends in the area. She spotted Plains Zebra.

"Zebra-chan's over there" Serval pointing to the tall grass where zebra was.

"Huh? I don't see her." Kaban said, looking around for Zebra.

"Oops, I guess she hid," Serval said. Spotting another Friend, behind a dry bush was Thomson's Gazelle. "Over there is Thomson's Gazelle-chan" Serval pointing at the direction of the Friend.

"Oh, I see her!" Kaban said out loud, seeing Thomson's Gazelle

"And there are more of us, too!" Serval said in excitement, "The Savanna Area's big, so there are loads of Friends here."

"The Library is just beyond the Jungle Area." she stated, "I'll take you as far as the Savanna Exit."

"How far is the exit?" Kaban asked Serval

"It's just a stone's throw away!" Serval stated as she hops around the grass, "Come on, let's go!"

As the two continued their walk to the exit, they came across a small cliff. The cliff was only a few feet high with outlying rocks that served as grabbable ledges. Serval jumped off the cliff as she jumped from ledge to ledge until she reached the bottom. Kaban tried to climb slowly to the bottom until she missed a ledge, causing her to slide down to the bottom. Kaban apologized as Serval helped her up.

The two then came upon a small river with three large stepping stones. The first and second stone are far apart from each other. When they are crossing the river, Serval hopped onto the stone platforms and reached the other side; Kaban hopped onto the first stone and tried to jump on the second stone but fell in the water. Kaban apologized again to Serval.

"Don't worry about it," Serval assured Kaban's worries "Different Friends are good at different things."

The two continued their walk to the exit with Kaban trailing behind. As they were passing through a wide trench, Kaban stopped for a moment, trying to relieve her exhaustion. Suddenly, something appeared behind the large rock on her left. It was blue, had a small gelatinous body, two large ears on its sides, a single eye on the center of the body, and a large blue crystal on its head. It was also levitating off the ground by a few centimetres.

Kaban looked at the strange creature, "Are you a Friend?" asking the blob

Serval looked at Kaban and saw the blue blob, "Oh no, That's a Cerulean" She shouted, "Run!"

Kaban ran away from the Cerulean while screaming. The Cerulean chased after her. Kaban tripped onto the ground and the cerulean floating closer to her. Serval's right hand glowed white, preparing to strike the cerulean's crystal.

"Hi-yah!" Serval struck the crystal on its head, breaking it to pieces. The cerulean exploded into small cubes before evaporating into the air.

"That's called a Cerulean." Serval stated, "They are a little dangerous so be careful around them, okay?"

"I can take care of the small ones with these awesome claws of mine, though," Serval said

"You're incredible, Serval-san," Kaban said, amazed by Serval's strength, "I don't have any power like that."

"Even following you is hard for me." Kaban sadly said, "I guess I'm a pretty pathetic animal, huh?"

"Don't worry. Everybody's always calling me clumsy and super weak." Serval assured her, "Besides, you're a hard worker just like a group of friends that I know of."

"A group of friends that you know of?" Kaban asked out of curiosity

"Yep! They were very hard workers and were very determined to complete something hard." Serval told Kaban

"They are known as the Foundation and are very nice people to talk to with." She added

"Oh, they must be very awesome," Kaban said, thinking why they are named 'the Foundation'

"They _are_ awesome!" Serval shouted in ecstasy

The two continued their walk towards the exit, briefly resting underneath a tree, providing shade to the sun's heat.

"If we were only bird Friends, we could fly there in no time..." Serval said wishing they get to the exit much faster.

"Are there many kinds of Friends?" Kaban curiously asked

"There sure are! There are many members of the Cat Family..." Serval stated to Kaban, "There are Cat Friends out there bigger, scarier and stronger than me."

"Do they b-bite?" Kaban worryingly asked

"No! They only bite once in a while when they're in a bad mood." Serval replied, reassuring Kaban's worries. Serval then noticed something about Kaban while resting.

"Kaban-chan, you don't pant while resting?" Serval asked Kaban, "And you already have your energy back."

"That's amazing after we walked so much." Serval praising Kaban's endurance

"I-Is it?" Kaban said in confusion

"I'm starting to see your strong points," Serval stated, "I bet you're an incredible animal. Things will become fun!" she happily said

* * *

After resting inside the tree's shade, the two friends continued their walk to the Savanna Exit. They are currently heading to the watering hole to take a drink of water. As they were walking, Serval taught Kaban how to climb trees if she needs to run or hide from ceruleans.

As they approached the watering hole, the grass became more green. Soon, they came upon a hill with green grass and small trees on it. After they reached the hilltop, they came upon the sight of water.

"Water!" both shouted in unison as they were thirsty from walking and the intense heat.

Serval drank by putting her mouth in the watering hole; Kaban drank by cupping her hands and scooping the water to drink it.

After quenching their thirst, the two looked back on how far they have walked.

"Enjoying the scenery while drinking water does bring you back to life," Serval said, satisfied from her drink of water, "I'm full of energy."

"You've been energetic this whole time," Kaban said as she smiled to Serval.

"It's weird, though." Serval noticed the lack of presence in the watering hole "It's so empty today."

"Usually, you have to claim a spot." Serval stated, "I wonder if something scary came by..."

"Huh?" Kaban noticed something swimming in the watering hole.

"Who's there?" a voice said as something suddenly burst out of the water

"Ahhhh!" Kaban screamed, "D-Don't eat me!"

What came out of the water was a Friend wearing a two-piece diving jacket. She had black hair that turned red at the tips and had dark red coloured eyes.

"Pardon me." the newcomer apologized, "I was bathing."

"Oh, it's Hippo." Serval immediately recognizing her

"How rare it is for you to come out this far to play, Serval," Hippo remarked

"I'm going to the gate today." Serval explained to her, "Not many Friends out today, huh?"

"The Ceruleans are out in force today." Hippo explained, "The Foundation has its hands full in fighting Ceruleans in other parts of the Park; It's hard for anyone to go out and about."

"I hear there's a larger one by the gate." Hippo warned the two, "Do be careful."

"Okay, I'll kick its butt, then!" Serval said, determined to beat it

"You, Serval?" Hippo said, "How worrying."

"It'll be fine!" Serval reassuring Hippo, "I just beat one earlier."

"A small one, I'm sure" Hippo guessed

"H-How did you know?" Serval said in shock as Hippo guessed correctly

"By the way, who's your companion?" Hippo turns her attention to Kaban, "Is she from the Foundation?"

"This is Kaban-chan." Serval introduced Kaban to Hippo, "She's not from the Foundation, she's born from yesterday's Sandstar eruption."

"I see," Hippo nodded at the information, "At first glance, I thought she was from the Foundation; Why is she named Kaban?" she asked

"I came up with the name 'cause she doesn't know what kind of animal she is," Serval explained to her, "I think she looks similar to those from the Foundation, so we're going to the Library to find out."

"Do you know what kind of animal she is?" Serval asked Hippo

"Hmmm..." Hippo thinks for a second, "Can you swim?"

"No" Kaban replies

"Can you fly?"

"No"

"Then are you fast?"

"No..." Kaban sadly said

"You can't do anything at all, can you?" Hippo stated, "but that's okay, those from the Foundation are just like you, they can't fly and are not fast. Though some of them learned how to swim."

"Oh, so they are just like me." Kaban feeling reassured

"But the rule here in Japari park is that you must fend for yourself," Hippo's tone shifts to serious towards Kaban, "you need to protect yourself as you can't always leave it to Serval or the Foundation, even if they aren't here."

"Huh? The Foundation helps Friends?" Kaban curiously asked

"Yes," Hippo answered, "they help Friends by assisting them in fighting the Ceruleans in different areas of the park. Do be careful out there."

"Well," Serval said, getting ready to head out, "we're gonna go."

"If you run into a Cerulean, it is best to run away." Hippo giving advice, "If you have no choice but to fight, aim for the stone."

"Okay," Serval said in confirmation, "Got it!"

As Serval and Kaban were about to walk away from the watering hole, Hippo called out to them, warning them about the heat. Serval reassured her that they're going to be okay. Hippo called out again to them, warning them about twisting their ankles while going down slopes. Serval, again, reassured the worried Hippo.

* * *

_**A few moments later**_

The two were nearing the gate as Serval guided Kaban to their destination.

"We're almost at the gate," Serval said, "The flat thing here is a landmark."

"You're very knowledgable, Serval-san," Kaban said

The two passed a large sign, showing the exit to the next area.

"You can almost see the Savanna Area exit!" Serval excitedly said

"Really?" Kaban said, seeing a glass container on the sign with some folded paper in it.

Opening the container, she took one out and realized that it was a map of the park.

"Huh?" Serval noticing the paper that Kaban is holding, "What's that?"

"You can see where the Areas are?" Serval asked as she looked at the map, "Right now, we're in the Savanna Area, and the Jungle Area is next door, so..."

"We must be here!" she said while looking at the Savanna Area of the map

"That's great! Where did you get it?" Serval asked Kaban

"It was in here." Kaban pointed to the glass container

"What? I had no idea!" Serval said as she approached the glass container, scratching it with her gloved hand

Suddenly, Serval's animal ears perked up, hearing something from afar. "_AHHHHHHHHHH!_" someone screaming as if they are in danger.

"What's the matter, Serval-san?" Kaban asked Serval, who looked more alert than usual.

The two continued their way to the exit until they saw something massive blocking the way. It was a large blue spherical Cerulean with five long tentacle limbs with massive jaws attached at the end of each tentacle. Each jaw had two rows of sharp teeth, both top and bottom of the jaw. The large Cerulean is blocking the exit with each of its jaws grabbing on to the arching sign placed on the Area exit.

"Is that a Cerulean too?" Kaban asked Serval, both of them were hiding behind bushes near the exit

"That sound..." Serval said quietly, "It might have attacked someone..."

Serval looked around the area of the exit and saw the one who was attacked by the large Cerulean. There is a person on the ground, lying down unconscious. The person looked similar to Kaban, but with differences. The unconscious girl wore glasses, a white lab coat, a light brown button shirt, dark grey pants, and dark brown shoes. The girl has light brown hair. She wore a necklace consisting of a chain attached to a circular amulet with a bright red ruby. She was right in front of the massive Cerulean.

"Over there!" Serval shouted, spotting the girl, "She's been attacked!"

"We have to rescue her!" Serval said, determined to rescue the unconscious girl

"R-Rescue her?" Kaban worryingly said, but before she could say anything else, Serval jumped out of the bush and ran towards the girl.

The large Cerulean saw Serval running towards it. Thinking that the approaching Friend was going to attack it, it reeled its whole body back and launched itself towards the Friend, intending to crush it with its body. Serval saw this and dodged the moment it flung its body towards her while holding onto the sign. The attack cracked the pavement on the ground. Before the Cerulean could pull its body back, Serval grabbed the girl and carried her over Serval's shoulder; she quickly ran back to the bush and gently placed the unconscious girl next to Kaban.

"Keep her safe," Serval said to Kaban, "I'm going to fight the Cerulean."

"Ok..." Kaban said, "Be careful."

Serval nodded and ran out of the bush, right hand glowing white, preparing to strike the Cerulean's stone. She suddenly stopped mid-charge when she realized something.

"Huh?!" Serval said in confusion, "There's no stone!"

The large Cerulean flung its body again towards Serval; Serval dodged the attack again.

"How come it doesn't have a stone?!" Serval shouted in desperation

As Kaban watches the fight behind the bush while ensuring the brown-haired girl is safe, she saw something glowing from the Cerulean's back

"Serval!" Kaban called out to her, "The stone is on the Cerulean's back!"

Serval looked at the Cerulean when it was looking at her sideways, seeing the stone on its back.

"You're right!" Serval shouted, "It's on its back!"

The massive Cerulean released its five jaws from the arching sign, levitating and prepared to strike at its target. When Serval tried to break the stone from the Ceruleans back, it turned its whole body towards Serval, looking at her as it prepared to launch one of its jaws at her.

"It keeps looking at me!" Serval shouted desperately, "Look away!" as she desperately tried to divert the Cerulean's attention elsewhere.

Kaban suddenly thought of something to distract the Cerulean. She took out the paper from her bag and folded it into a paper airplane; then threw it towards Serval and the Cerulean.

Serval saw the paper plane soar through the air, mesmerized by it. The Cerulean, seeing the paper plane, got distracted as it watched the plane circle it; turning its back to Serval.

"Now's your chance! Serval-san!" Kaban shouted to Serval as the Cerulean completely turned its back. As Serval charges towards the crystal, the paper plane flew back to Kaban, catching the attention of the Cerulean. Kaban saw this and tries to carry the other girl to safety. The Cerulean launched one of its jaws at Kaban to bite her.

Fortunately, Hippo pushed Kaban away from the jaw as she carried the unconscious girl to safety. As the jaw came closer to Hippo, she grabbed it before it could bite her.

"Challenging me to a battle of big mouths?" Hippo rhetorically asked, "You have some nerve."

She grabbed the upper jaw and punched it to the ground.

As this was happening, Serval jumped high in the air, claw ready to strike the crystal.

"Hi-yah!" Serval dived down towards the Cerulean's stone, smashing it to pieces. The Cerulean exploded into large cubes before evaporating into the air.

"Serval always seem to fall short..." Hippo said to herself, "This is the only time I'm going to bail her out."

She looks at Kaban and the other girl, "What a strange child." she said, "but you did try to help Serval and save the professor..." Hippo quickly leaves before she was seen by the two.

"Serval-san?!" Kaban cried out, seeing Serval completely fine, "Thank goodness.", breaths out in relief

Serval slowly approached Kaban until they are face to face; Serval grabbed both of Kaban's shoulders, Kaban feeling worried as Serval may have been angry.

"That was Amazing!" Serval shouted in amazement, "What was it?"

"Huh?" Kaban dumbfounded by Serval's reaction

"Amazing! What was that thing?" she asked Kaban, ecstatically saying how awesome it was and asking how did she do it.

"Y-You mean the paper airplane?" Kaban said, "I made it..." she answered

"You _made_ that!?" Serval yelled out in ecstasy

Serval's yell woke up the unconscious girl in a panic. "AHHHHHH!" the girl screamed, panicking, "Who's there?!" she shouted, standing straight up.

Serval and Kaban turned their attention towards the girl. And the girl looked at the two; Serval immediately recognized the rescued girl.

"Bright-chan?!" Serval said in shock, seeing the girl

"Oh! Serval!" Bright also recognizing Serval

"What happened to me!?" Bright asking Serval in confusion, "All I could remember was that I'm walking through the Savanna and I suddenly lost consciousness."

"A large Cerulean attacked you." Serval explained to Bright, "We came just in time before you got eaten by it!"

"Ah, that explains it." Bright nodded in confirmation, "I should have been more alert when travelling alone."

"Oh..." Bright noticed Serval's companion, "Who's your companion?"

"Ah!" Serval forgot to introduce the two, "Kaban-chan, this is Jack Bright from the Foundation and Bright-chan, this is Kaban-chan, a friend that I recently met."

"Nice to meet you, Kaban." Bright extending her right hand to Kaban

"It's nice to meet you too, Bright-san" Kaban grabbed Bright's right hand with her right hand, the two then shook hands with each other.

"You're from the Foundation, Bright-san?" Kaban curiously asked

"Yes, I am" Bright confidently said, "I'm one of the Foundation's best geniuses, and also the most reckless in the group as I got into trouble more than what I could handle."

"Where did you come from, Kaban?" Bright asking Kaban

"I don't know..." Kaban said, "All I knew is that I just woke up in Savanna without remembering anything, and I'm also trying to figure out what kind of animal I am."

"I see..." Bright nodded, "You wanted to find out what kind of animal you are?; Well, I can answer that question of yours."

"Really?!" both Serval and Kaban said in unison, "Then can you tell me what animal I am?" Kaban asked, "Can you?" Serval curiously asked

"I can!" Bright confidently said, "The kind of animal that you are is... a Human!" she said while posing and pointing dramatically

"A 'Human'?" Serval said in confusion, "Is that what you and Kaban are?"

"Exactly!" Bright said confidently, "Both Kaban and myself are humans."

"Human..." Kaban said, having doubts about Bright's answer, "I have doubts about me being human, that's why I'm going to the Library to find out..."

"The Library? What a coincidence!" Bright said to Kaban, "I was about to go there to do some reading."

"Can I join you, Bright-san?" Kaban asking Bright if she could join her

"Of course!" Bright accepting Kaban's offer to join her to the Library, "I would appreciate some company in my travel."

"Kaban, could you make me some of those paper airplanes?" Serval asking Kaban if she could make her some of those

"Sure! I can make you some." Kaban said, and she started making some

* * *

_**A couple of hours later**_

The sun began to set in the horizon, with the sky darkening and stars appearing in the beautiful night sky. Serval, Kaban and Jack Bright were at the exit, ready to say goodbye to each other.

"Well, be careful out there you two." Serval wishing them to travel safely, she was also holding an armful of paper airplanes that Kaban made for her.

"If you say that you want to go to the Library, the Friends in the Jungle Area would show you the way to the next Area." Serval advising the two humans

"Thank you very much..." Kaban thanked Serval, "for everything you've done."

"If not for you, Serval-san, I'd be..." Kaban said before being interrupted by Serval

"Kaban-chan, you have amazing skills." Serval said to her, "When you find out what kind of animal you are, drop by the Savanna Area again, okay?"

"Yes, I definitely will!" Kaban said

"Oh yeah! Next time we meet, call me 'Serval-chan'" Serval said to her, "You don't have to be polite, either, 'cause we're friends now!."

"I will!" Kaban promised, "Thank you."

"Ready to go, Kaban?" Bright asked Kaban, who was prepared to head out

"I am." Kaban confidently said, and the two humans started walking towards the Jungle Area. Kaban stopped a few times to look back at Serval who was waving goodbye to them, before walking faster to catch up to Bright.

* * *

_**A few moments later**_

Kaban and Bright are about to enter a dense forest. Kaban stopped for a moment, while Bright was waiting for her at the entrance. Kaban steeled her nerves and began walking through the dim forest, with Bright following close behind. Unbeknownst to them, someone was stalking them.

The unknown figure sneaked past between the two before revealing itself to them. The two were surprised with Kaban being more shocked than Bright.

"P-Please don't eat me!" Kaban shouted from fear

"I won't eat you!" the stranger was revealed to Serval, an awkward silence came upon the trio; the silence swiftly came to an end as the scientist asked the cat girl.

"Serval, what are you doing here?" Bright asked Serval, "Did you decide to join us on our trip to the Library?"

"I got curious," Serval admitted to the two, "so I thought I'd go a little further with you two."

"Serval-san..." Kaban said to Serval

"Hey, you promised, remember?" Serval reminded Kaban of her promise, "I told you the next we meet you would call me Serval-chan, and talk more casually, too."

"But we've just said goodbye to each other," Kaban said to Serval

"We did, and it counts!" Serval happily said as she started to push the two humans forward, "Come on, let's go, let's go, you two!"

Soon, the night came upon them. The three friends were resting under a lit billboard with Serval hopping around, still energetic, and both Kaban and Bright sitting on the ground.

"Where should we head tomorrow?" Serval asking the two humans, "I heard the Jungle Area has a big river, I can't wait to see it!"

"You're full of energy, Serval-chan," Kaban tiredly said, "I've had a long day. I think that's it for me..." she exhaustedly said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Me too..." Bright said before yawning, "I need to take some rest."

"I heard that there are many Friends in the Jungle Area." the cat girl excitedly said as she scratched a wooden pole, "Sounds like there's a ton of fun waiting!"

"Serval-chan, that's dangerous." Kaban warning the animal girl as she scratches the pole as the creaking sound gets louder

"Don't worry," Serval reassured the worried human, "I'm Nocturnal." she continued to scratch the pole until it falls over, nearly crushing the Cat Friend, startling her. When the pole fell to the ground, it woke up something behind the bushes.

"That startled me..." Serval remarked

"Be careful, okay?" Kaban advising her

Bright suddenly spotted something walking towards them. All she could make out of the silhouette was a pair of green eyes. "You two, behind you!" the scientist warned both Kaban and Serval.

The three prepared to confront the strange being until it revealed itself. It was a Lucky Beast robot; Jack Bright had read about it earlier in the research documents about the archipelago. It had an egg-shaped body with white and blue-green colours, large animal ears on top of its head, a pair of animal feet as the robot walked bipedally, and a fluffy tail with rings that alternate from light blue to dark blue. It also has a collar with a panel with a lens attached to its body.

"Ah, Boss!" Serval recognizing the familiar figure

"Boss?" Kaban said, confused

"It's okay," Serval reassured Kaban's worries, "This is a friend of mine."

"Boss, she doesn't know what kind of animal she is." Serval talks to the Lucky Beast as it walked towards them, "Will you show us where she... lives..." she slowly stopped talking as the robot ignored her and walked in front of Bright and Kaban before stopping and looked up to them.

"Hello." the robot greeted the two humans with a cute robotic voice before introducing itself, "I am Lucky Beast, it's nice to meet you. "

"Hello." Kaban and Bright greeted back, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kaban" Kaban introduced herself to the robot.

"I'm Jack Bright." the scientist introduced herself to the robot.

Kaban then saw Serval shaking, with a shocked face.

"Is something wrong, Serval-chan?" Kaban asked Serval, worried

"Whoa! You talked!" the cat girl shouted in surprise and shock with birds flying away from the sudden noise

And thus, an adventure of a lifetime started with Kaban, Jack Bright, and Serval as they traveled throughout the archipelago in search of adventure and fun.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first tale done. If you have any ideas for future tales, please PM me, I read every message sent. Thank you.**

**Also, there is an audio drama based on this fanfic made by Team Yumesuki on Youtube. Go check it out!**


	7. The Tour of Site-100

At the center of the Kyōshū island of the Japari Park archipelago, you will find an abandoned amusement park. The park had been in a dilapidated state since the park's founders had abandoned it due to the overwhelming Cerulean invasion force. Over the following years, the amusement park and its attractions gradually decayed by the weather and time as countless generations of Friends and Ceruleans came over to the park, either to play and have fun or fight off the Ceruleans. The rides became still and broken as gears and pieces fell off due to rust and rain as no Friend knew how to fix them or replace broken parts as they don't have the necessary knowledge to fix them.

Ever since the Foundation discovered the archipelago and met the Friends inhabiting the islands, a new research site was built near the old amusement park to accommodate researchers, store Cerulean specimens, and medical examinations of Friends; both physically and mentally.

Scientists from the SCP Foundation and Wilson's Wildlife Solutions had collaborated before the discovery of the archipelago. Friends who were brought in by the Foundation for examination were treated humanely as they could think freely and were aware of those around them much like SCP-105 ("Iris").

Foundation security personnel can be seen patrolling Site-100 and the eight islands of Japari Park, ensuring the site is secure in case of an attack from a GOI, either from the Chaos Insurgency or The Serpent's Hand.

These two groups are most likely to attack the research site as the Insurgency could use the Ceruleans and Friends for their gains as Ceruleans are mostly invulnerable to conventional weaponry except for their crystal and Friends could be easily brainwashed by the group to do their bidding.

The Serpent's Hand had some history between the Foundation as they have sympathy for the anomalies the Foundation kept in their facilities as they believed humanity shouldn't be kept in darkness and ignorance and deserved to learn about the anomalies the Foundation contained in their various sites, Site-100 was no exception as the group raided Sankai island in an effort to, in their sense, "rescue" the Friends living on the island from the Foundation. Unfortunately, the raid was unsuccessful as the raiding party was ambushed by a large Cerulean horde, leaving no survivors from the ambush. The event was left unnoticed by the Foundation until Friends from the Sankai island reported seeing large objects buried in the desert dunes with a symbol of a tree with a snake climbing down from it. This sudden revelation made the Foundation increase the security throughout the archipelago to prevent future raids and spies from different GOIs were being rooted out before they could leak information of Site-100's location to their respective groups.

And to this day, Friends lived peacefully in Japari Park, happily coexisting with the Foundation; Ignorant of the secrets and knowledge the Foundation amassed over the years.

* * *

It was a bright day in Japari Park as there were few clouds in the sky covering the sky, barely covering the shining sun. On a dirt road leading towards the abandoned amusement part, a tour bus resembling a serval cat, carrying four passengers, headed towards the Foundation research site as it travels through the land. Inside the tour bus, the passengers were Kaban, Serval, Dr. Jack Bright, and a Lucky Beast. They had just recently visited the Japari Library where the two owl professors, Konoha and Mimi, told Kaban that she was a human; clearing her doubts on the answer that Jack Bright gave her when they first met after Serval and Kaban saved her. After their trip to the library, Jack offered the other two a tour of the place she works at, which caught the curiosity of Serval and Kaban as they wanted to see where she lived.

In the present time, the three were travelling towards the research site and were about to go through the old amusement park plaza. Serval and Kaban looked out through the windows to see the park was no longer dilapidated and decayed as they saw many Friends riding the rides and playing in the park. They were amazed by it as they passed through it.

"Wow..." Serval said in amazement in seeing the park being cleaner and the rides being functional again. The once decaying park was flourishing with many Friends playing and having fun.

"It is truly amazing what the Foundation can do." Bright responding to both Kaban's and Serval's amazement over the park's renovation. "Some Friends requested the Foundation to fix the broken rides of the park; the construction team fixed it afterwards."

"The Foundation repaired them?" Kaban asked

"Of course, the Foundation has the best construction teams; this task was merely too easy for them," Jack answered, "And the request wouldn't harm the Foundation as they see it as a trivial thing."

"What do you mean by it doesn't harm the Foundation?" Kaban asking Jack about what she meant

"It means that it won't be a burden to the Foundation in the future as it would not affect anything we do in the future." Jack clarified what she meant, "Reconstruction of the park won't affect things we do like helping Friends and fighting ceruleans."

"Ahhh..." Kaban understanding what Jack meant that it doesn't harm the Foundation

They passed through the park on the tour bus as the Lucky Beast driving it while being instructed on where to go by Jack Bright. After a few short hours of driving, the bus arrived at the research site where Jack Bright works. The Foundation research site had tall five-meter walls made out of concrete cement with numerous watchtowers equipped with searchlights and security cameras. There were also Foundation security guards patrolling on the walls, ensuring that no cerulean or stranger gets through the gate. The gate itself was a four-meter tall double door steel gate with a door on its right side. In front of the steel gateway, two security guards were guarding the gate.

The bus stopped in front of the entrance; one of the guards approached them.

"Your identification card, please." the guard said

Jack Bright handed her ID; the security guard thoroughly checked the card to ensure that it wasn't a forgery. After a few short minutes of inspecting the bus, they were allowed to go through. A guard told another guard on the other side of the wall to open the gate through their walkie talkies. After a few moments, the steel gate slowly opened; allowing the bus to go through.

"Uh...Sir? Why are you bringing some 'Friends' inside the site?" a guard asked why Jack Bright brought an SCP-4034-A entity and a young girl with green hair in the facility.

"They're with me," Jack explained, "I'm giving them a tour of the site."

"Is that wise, sir?" the guard reluctantly asked Bright

"If they are going to request something or want to talk to one of the researchers, they would know where to find them in the facility," Jack explained her reason for the tour

"I understand," the guard nodded in agreement, "Just don't cause any trouble, sir."

"You know I can't promise that." Jack laughingly said, remembering all the trouble she caused throughout the years while working in the Foundation

"I understand, sir." the guard said shortly before returning to his post

As the bus went through the gateway, the steel gate slowly closed itself to ensure no stray cerulean entered the area.

The bus shortly arrived in front of an area filled with numerous hangars that contained many Foundation vehicles such as Humvees and Jeeps. On the other side of the site, an airfield with two runways with countless airplanes and helicopters parked in their respective hangars and helipads. Foundation military engineers can be seen performing maintenance on multiple vehicles to ensure they are working at peak performance. Behind the numerous hangars and airfield, a large building complex with a symbol of the SCP Foundation plastered on it. It had countless glass window panes on it that reflected the rays of sunlight and the azure sky.

Right next to it, a smaller building resembling a Japanese high school building surrounded by tall three-meter brick walls with a sliding fence gate. Many Friends can be seen entering and exiting the school building, carrying horizontal satchel bags with them. A smaller building can be seen right next to it with a sign that says "Dorms"; both in English and Japanese. The tour bus stopped in front of the school gate; Kaban, Serval, and Jack Bright got off the bus to begin the tour.

"Lucky-san, please stay and look after the bus," Jack said to Lucky Beast, "I'll handle the tour of the place as you're unfamiliar with the site."

"Understood." The Lucky Beast nicknamed "Lucky" said, staying on the bus to look after it.

Jack walked up to the school gate and turned to face Kaban and Serval before raising and opening her arms wide.

"Welcome to Japari Academy!" Jack happily shouted, "A place where Friends all over the park can learn new and interesting things about the world!"

"Wow..." Both Kaban and Serval said in amazement

"Is this the place you work in?" Serval asked

"No, it isn't." Bright replied, "I want to give a tour of the academy first because both of you may learn something interesting at the academy."

"Also, all classes are currently not in session which makes it a perfect time for a tour," she added

Bright then gestured to both Kaban and Serval to follow her. They approached the school gate; Currently closed as school isn't over until 2:50 PM. A Friend guarded the school gate and was tasked to ensure it was opened and closed at proper times. The Friend was someone both Kaban and Serval had not met before.

The Friend had cyan eyes with blue eyeliner and had a blue scar on her right eye. She had long, messy, dark purple hair that fades to black towards the tips and had a distinctive black colour on the middlemost bang. Her hair was arranged in a pair of twin tails, each of them resembling a dog head with shiny cyan eyes, complementing that look with spiked hair bands that resembled a pair spike chokers. She had a pair of pointy black-tipped animal ears on her head and a black serpent tail with white underbelly scales and spines on her lower back, a large portion of fur at the start and a smaller portion at the tip of the tail. She wore a black bandeau top with three ribbons of different colours attached to it: purple, violet, and blue, with the violet ribbon having longer laces. On her hands, she wore long black fingerless gloves with fold-over cuffs and a black spike choker on her neck with a name tag in the shape of a bone that says 'Japari Hell' on it. On her legs, she wore black ripped shorts, a black pantyhose with a pair of belts on her thighs and black lace-up spiked boots.

The Friend was Cerberus, the mythical Friend originating from the creature of the same name who guards the entrance of the underworld in Greek mythology. Currently, she was hired by the Foundation to guard the Academy's gate in case a stranger or cerulean tries to get in. The Foundation was still trying to figure out how Cerberus was born as the animal she originated from was entirely fictional and they had not yet discovered any anomaly that could be described as 'Cerberus'.

Bright called out to Cerberus from the other side of the gate. Cerberus turned to the professor and the two began to talk.

"Hey, Cerberus," Bright greeted the mythical Friend, "Could you let us in?"

"Sure, professor," Cerberus said in a gruff tone, recognizing Jack Bright, "but who are those two?" she points her index finger towards Kaban and Serval.

"Oh, these two are some friends I made while travelling the Park," Jack explained, "This is Kaban and Serval" She gestured to both of them

"I met both of them in the Savannah area of the island." She added

"Hi, It's nice to meet you!" Serval happily said

"H-Hi, I-It's also a p-pleasure to meet you." Kaban nervously said, feeling intimidated by Cerberus' look

"I am giving these two a tour of the Academy to what they can learn," Jack stated her reason for bringing them

"Alright, just don't cause any trouble, professor," Cerberus said as she opened the gate, "The Foundation doesn't want more trouble considering the others don't want any more damage to the facilities."

"I'll try to keep damages minimum if it happens again," Jack said, "But I can't promise that it won't ever happen again."

"Have fun with the tour," Cerberus said to Kaban and Serval

The trio of Friends soon entered the school as Cerberus closed the gate. The school courtyard was large with grass and tiles of concrete embedded on the ground with a fountain just in front of the building entrance. They entered the front entrance of the building and saw a room filled with identical lockers with combination locks attached to them. Jack lead Kaban and Serval throughout the entirety of the first floor, showcasing the numerous classrooms and rooms it had. Some Friends waved to them as they passed by. Friends seen in the numerous classrooms were either talking to each other, sleeping, eating their lunch in the classroom, or something else entirely.

Jack then showed them the cafeteria where many Friends from their respective classes are eating their lunch. On their necks, they have ID cards showing their class and name with a picture of their face on the side. On the other side of the cafeteria, there was the Faculty room. The Faculty room was filled with numerous scientists, some were once university teachers before being hired by the SCP Foundation as researchers, who were busy preparing for their next class.

As the tour went on, Jack explained to Kaban and Serval the purpose of the school. Ever since the discovery of the archipelago and the Friends inhabiting it, the Foundation felt the Friends inhabiting the islands should be educated since none of the Friends the Foundation personnel met knew how to read and write English or Japanese despite their proficiency in speaking the Japanese language. The school was built in the form of a Japanese high school as some saw it fitting and a dorm building was also built as they planned it to be like a boarding school. Foundation scientists, who were once university teachers, were tasked by the Site manager to teach Friends on how to read and write both English and Japanese languages, as well as other subjects such as Math and History. Many Friends applied for the school out their curiosity and many found learning to be fun as they were able to learn something new. The school functioned the same as a school in Japan, school work was graded and events were held like stage plays and festivals.

* * *

The tour went on to the second floor. It was the same as the first floor but different. They see rooms that were decorated and each one was unique. Bright explained to Kaban and Serval that the rooms are 'Club rooms". She explained that clubs can be formed in the school and each club can own a room for them to use. Most clubs, shown by Jack, are mostly activities and hobbies that humans would enjoy but Friends seemed to enjoy them as long as its fun.

One club was called the "Gaming club" and the club room assigned to them was filled with numerous computers, gaming consoles, and arcade cabinets. The trio saw some Friends playing games, either to set a high score or win a game. One member of the club Kaban and Serval recognized was Ezo Red Fox, who they met earlier at the hot spring in the tundra region of the island. She was currently seen playing a fighting game called "Street Fighter 2 Turbo: Hyper Fighting" with another Friend called "Black Leopard". Ezo Red Fox playing as Ryu while Black Leopard played as Chun Li. If someone was to watch the match, the fox Friend was utterly dominating the match without an inch of health lost.

Another club the group saw as the tour went on was the "Idol club" formed by the current PPP idol group. The members were Princess the Royal Penguin, Koutei the Emperor Penguin, Iwabi the Southern Rockhopper Penguin, Gean the Gentoo Penguin, Hululu the Humboldt Penguin, and Margay, PPP's manager. The club's purpose was to research and experiment with different song genres and research various Idol groups of the past to see how they can learn from them. Their club room was filled with PPP posters and PPP merchandise, courtesy of Margay. Each member of the penguin idol group was trying to write an original song for their next performance or another school event.

The group then came upon the library where they saw the two owl professors, Kohona and Mimi, nose-deep in reading a book about owls. Two stacks of books from different library sections such as science, biology, and astrology are seen on the side of the two owl Friends.

Eurasian Otter can be seen behind a librarian desk with stamps where she directs Friends on which section to find books and handing out library cards as she was assigned as the Librarian of the Library.

On another desk, Reticulated Giraffe and Gray Wolf are seen reading manga from the comics and manga section of the library. Gray Wolf and Reticulated Giraffe visited the library as Wolf needed some ideas for her manga and she wanted to try out other manga genres by reading the manga of other authors. Currently, she was reading Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders with a stack of unread Jojo manga from Part 4 to 9, having finished Part 1 and 2. Reticulated Giraffe was currently reading another mystery manga called Detective Conan as it was similar to her sensei's manga.

On another desk, Jungle Crow and Common Vampire Bat can be seen reading many books about the Occult and Fantasy books as the stacks of occult books beside them were further fueling their chuunibyou ego.

* * *

The Third floor was practically the same as the two previous floors with more classrooms and clubs. The tour group was now at the rooftop with a tall chainlink fence surrounding it, ensuring no one will fall off. From the rooftop, they could see the airfield, the hangars, and the gate they came through to enter the site.

Jack led Serval and Kaban back to the first floor then to the back of the school where they exited the building. In the back of the building, a large track and field racecourse can be seen with some Friends watching other Friends race against each other. The Friends who were currently racing against each other were Cheetah and Pronghorn, both of them were rivals determined to outdo each other in a race. Right next to it was the gym building.

The gym building was wide and a massive playing court with numerous sports equipment filled the space of the building. Friends are seen playing different sports such as volleyball, basketball and soccer. Kaban and Serval were intrigued by the activities seen in the gym and may probably try them out someday.

* * *

The tour then went to the dorm building. The building was filled with many bedrooms where Friends stayed in to attend the school. Jack then showed the large living room with an equally large television and the Kitchen where Friends, who learned how to cook, prepare meals for others. Since most Friends were afraid of fire, all the stoves in the kitchen were induction cooktops.

The tour ended as soon as lunchtime was over and all of the Friends attending school went to their next period of classes.

"So... What do you think of the Academy?" Jack asked Kaban and Serval

"It was very cool and amazing!" Serval enthusiastically said

"It was very interesting." Kaban softly said

"Well then... I think it's time to have a tour of my workplace." Jack said, "You two excited?"

Both Kaban and Serval eagerly nodded in excitement to see Bright's workplace.

Soon, they exited the school and waved goodbye to Cerberus from the gate entrance.

* * *

After walking for a couple of minutes, they reached the large building complex of the research site. The entrance to the building was a metallic double door doorway that was black with the symbol of the Foundation plastered on it. The immortal scientist pressed a button on the side of the doors, making both of them open. Upon entering the building, they were greeted by a familiar yet different character.

The character was a Lucky Beast but it had some accessories that made it unique from other Lucky Beasts. It had a black riot helmet with a yellow visor on its head; the helmet had holes on the top, making the robot's ears stick out. On its body, it wore a small black tactical vest with the symbol of the SCP Foundation and the number five printed on it. On its back, it carried a miniature SCR-300 radio backpack with a long antenna sticking out of it. The robot's body colour was mostly black, white, and gray. The Lucky Beast resembled a Foundation security personnel.

Kaban and Serval were surprised to see a Lucky Beast within the Foundation's research site. Jack explained to them why there are Lucky Beasts in the Foundation.

Ever since the Foundation recovered blueprints of the Lucky Beast robots, they decided to build some of their own and had them distributed throughout the various sites the Foundation built. The main function of the Foundation Lucky Beast robots was to be mobile surveillance cameras and land reconnaissance drones for MTF operations. All Foundation Lucky Beasts are connected by a control network originating from the surveillance room where security personnel monitor the island through the eyes of the robots. The robots were autonomous much like their original counterparts but they can be given specific orders by Foundation personnel to accomplish different tasks. They were given patrol routes throughout the eight islands of Japari Park, ensuring the safety and security of the island. Some were assigned to patrol buildings and were programmed with orientation programs to orientate newly hired scientists for the Foundation.

The Security Lucky Beast looked up to Jack Bright, scanning her face and looking through the Foundation Personnel Dossier to verify.

"Welcome, Dr. Jack Bright" the robot greeted her in the same robotic voice

"FLB-005, run the orientation program for Friends." Bright instructing the robot

"Roger," the Security Lucky Beast complied, "initiating orientation for Friends."

There are two types of orientation programs programmed in the A.I of Foundation Lucky Beasts. One was for Friends and the other for newly hired researchers. The main difference between the two programs was that some building sections were not shown to Friends. The orientation for Friends programmed the Lucky Beast to show the different sections of the building, except for certain sections such as the D-Class containment cells and the SCP-4034-A-2 "Beast" containment unit. These areas cannot be shown to Friends because they will break the facade the Foundation created by telling Friends that they were here to help them by fighting Ceruleans and helping them in their daily lives. It would immediately break the trust between the Friends and the Foundation if the Friends were to uncover the Foundation's secrets.

"Please follow me and keep up with the orientation." the black Lucky Beast said as the group followed the robot

The orientation first took the trio to the numerous scientific laboratories where they saw many Foundation scientists conducting experiments with Sandstar and Ceruleum. Within the numerous laboratories, there was countless scientific equipment like test tubes, microscopes, centrifuges, and flasks. On the storage shelves, it contained many beakers containing Sandstar and Ceruleum; Beakers with Ceruleum were tightly closed to prevent the sentient substance from escaping.

Kaban and Serval were fascinated by the workplace of Jack Bright. Kaban was interested in how the scientists were experimenting with Sandstar and Ceruleum, discovering their properties and how they could be used. Serval was instantly stricken by curiosity as she didn't what the scientists were doing but she felt what they were doing is important.

After the laboratories, the tour went to the break room for the scientists. The break room had bean bag chairs, water coolers, sofa chairs, and multiple vending machines that dispense food and drinks. There were a couple of scientists taking a rest from work and eating food from the vending machines.

The most eye-catching thing in the room was the large miniature city on an equally large table. The entire city was completely made out of lego bricks. The lego city was mostly composed of gray skyscrapers with some sections of the city had housing districts composed of apartment buildings. Countless Minifigures can be seen walking, working, and enjoying their daily lives. Right next to the city was a large archipelago connected to the city by a long lego suspension bridge. The archipelago consisted of eight islands and on the peninsula was a large zoo filled with many different animals for the guests to observe and take pictures of. The entirety of the lego city and the zoo archipelago was made from lego bricks originating from SCP-387 (Living Lego).

Kaban and Serval were instantly amazed by the miniature city and the moving lego Minifigures that lived in it. The lego minifigs saw both of them looking over them and greeted them by waving at them with their lego hands. The two Friends saw them waving at them and waved their hand back at them. The two then shift their attention to the peninsula where many animals wandering their natural habitats with lego Minifigures observing the animals interact with each other and the environment.

* * *

As more sections of the building were shown, the last destination of the tour was something both Kaban and Serval didn't expect. After taking an elevator downwards, the last destination of the tour was underground with the group facing a massive steel gate with the words 'Cerulean Storage' printed on it. Kaban and Serval didn't know what the words meant until the Foundation Lucky Beast and Bright opened the massive gate.

As the gate slowly slid open, the group had to shield their eyes as bright lights shone through the massive gate as their eyes adjusted to the dimly lit hallways of the building's underground complex. As the group entered the room through the gate, they saw countless containment cells filled with different kinds of Ceruleans. Ceruleans, ranging from small to large, were all contained inside the massive containment unit. Each Cerulean in the containment unit is unique with some having long tentacle-like limbs and others having multiple types of limbs ranging from bipedal to arachnid-like. All are contained within containment cells with four-meter thick reinforced steel walls with a wide viewing window to observe the Cerulean inside it.

Kaban and Serval were both shocked and surprised by the sheer number of Ceruleans inside the large room. As the group walked further inside the room, some Ceruleans started observing them from their cages by looking through the viewing window. Kaban then turned to Bright and asked something.

"Bright-san, why are there so many Ceruleans inside this place?" Kaban anxiously asked as she was being watched by numerous Ceruleans, fearing they may break out.

"For storage, of course." Bright stating the obvious purpose of the place

"I know that when we entered," Kaban said, "But what for? Why does the Foundation keep this many Ceruleans?"

Before Bright could answer the question, a new person entered the room

"We experiment on them and see how they develop over time." the person said

The group looked over to see who it was. It was a King Cobra Friend wearing a lab coat over her clothes with an ID card hanging on her neck.

"King Cobra!?" Serval and Kaban shouted, surprised to see a Friend

"What are you doing here?!" Serval asked

"I am not King Cobra!" the snake Friend strongly said

Serval recoiled from the snake Friend's sudden outburst

"Sorry about that," she said, regaining her composure, "My name is Stephanie Scarcliffe, it is nice to meet you"

"It's also nice to meet you, Scarcliffe-san" Kaban said to Scarcliffe, "My name is Kaban."

"I'm Serval" Serval introduced herself

"What brings you here in the facility?" Scarcliffe asking the two

"We're here because Bright-san offered to give us a tour of where she works," Kaban answered

"Are you serious?" the snake Friend turned to look at Jack Bright, "Why would you give them a tour of the site?"

"Well, if they want to request something or want to talk to one of the scientists, I don't want them getting lost in the site because they didn't know where to find them." Bright answered, "So I figured giving these two a tour of the facility would help that."

"Well, that's a valid point." Scarcliffe understanding Jack's reasoning

"So, how are you doing in your new body?" Jack asked Scarcliffe, "Still having difficulty?"

"I am adjusting perfectly fine." Stephanie said, "You never knew how having a tail could be so useful."

"So, uh, Scarcliffe-san," Kaban wanting to ask something, "What do you mean by you're not King Cobra?"

"It involves a very long and complicated series of events but to make it short, let's just say that I used to be human before being turned into an animal then transformed into a Friend with the use of Sandstar," Scarcliffe said to Kaban

Kaban couldn't believe what she was saying. Scarcliffe used to be human that turned into an animal then into a Friend. She couldn't even understand how she became an animal. She then remembered Scarcliffe answering her question on why there were many Ceruleans in the room.

"Scarcliffe-san, when you answered my question about the Ceruleans being kept here," Kaban said to Scarcliffe, "What do you mean by experimenting and observing them?"

"The Foundation perform experiments on the Ceruleans by feeding them with Sandstar and we took notes on how they develop." the snake scientist said

"The experiments and the notes we took will help hunter groups exterminate Ceruleans much easier." she added, "The Ceruleans kept in this place are part of those experiments and if they get too dangerous, they are immediately exterminated before they could hurt anybody."

Both Kaban and Serval nodded at Scarcliffe's explanation. They understand the threat of the Ceruleans towards the Friends as there are many types of Ceruleans for the Hunters to exterminate. The information provided by the Foundation could help them as they kept track of how Ceruleans grow and how they develop as they consume Sandstar. It would make each Hunter groups' jobs much easier if they would know what kind of Cerulean it is and how to beat it.

"I believe that's the end of the tour. We should probably head back." Bright said

The others agreed as it had been a very long day and would need some rest.

* * *

_**A few hours** **later**_

At the gateway entrance towards Site-100, Kaban and Serval, alongside the Lucky Beast 'Lucky-san', are on the tour bus ready to depart. Jack Bright and Scarcliffe, with the Foundation Lucky Beast, stood beside the gate as the guards

"Do you have to stay behind Bright-san?" Kaban asking Jack

"I need to Kaban because the Foundation would need all the help they can get with the Ceruleans." Jack answered, "I wished I could go with you guys but my work is preventing me. Maybe some other time."

"Okay..." Kaban said, "Maybe some other time, then we would have a more fun time with you."

Jack nodded in acknowledgement as it was indeed fun travelling with Serval and Kaban. The Friends they met, the fun things they got to do, and the beautiful scenery she saw as she travelled with Serval and Kaban. She would rejoin them in the future if she gets a chance to take a rest from work in the Foundation.

Kaban and Jack shook hands with each other for one last time before parting ways. Kaban boarded the bus and waved goodbye to the Foundation scientists as the bus drove away towards its next destination. Jack, Scarcliffe, and the Foundation Lucky Beast waved back to them as they re-entered Site-100, continuing their research on Sandstar and Ceruleum and observing the natural development of Ceruleans as they consume Sandstar.

* * *

**A/N: That is the second tale. Once again, if you have an idea for a tale, please PM me and I read every message sent to me. I will give credit as I write the tale. Thank you.**

**Also, I had this weird idea of a crossover where Pet Shop and Iggy from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure lived in Japari Park and both turned into a Friend. Hijinks and bizarre shenanigans then happen wherever these two go in Japari Park whether it was fighting Ceruleans or interacting with Friends.**


	8. Tomoe's Awakening and Kaiju Fight

Deep within the abandoned buildings of Japari Park, there lies a strange spherical object. The object was cracked open by some unknown force. It contained a substantial amount of Sandstar and a humanoid being in it. The being was a human girl with long turquoise coloured hair, styled in a low ponytail. Her eyes had different coloured pupils, the right pupil was red, and the left pupil was light blue-green. She wore a black shirt, partially covered by a blue sleeveless jacket as upper clothing. The lower clothing consists of gray shorts that go all the way to her knees and then fold, held together by a white belt. At her feet, she wore black knee-high socks. Her shoes are light brown, with a darker tone near the heel and toes. She has a blue safari hat with a small brim and a white feather with a turquoise tip, darker blue middle, and white bottom. And besides her, a blue, dark blue satchel bag with a long single strap containing coloured pencils and a sketchbook (aptly titled 'sketchbook') with yellow-dark green rectangular shapes and logo.

The girl was lying on her back inside the egg-like pod, on a pile of Sandstar. She slowly woke up, sitting up straight before accidentally slipped her hand on the edge and fell off of it, landing on her rear end.

"Ow..." she tiredly said, being recently woken up.

She slowly stood up on her feet, looked around the building, and began slowly walking towards a nearby door with light radiating from the other side. She clutched the door handle and turned it, slowly opening the door. The girl shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness of the sun. As her eyes slowly adjusted, she observed his surroundings. She found herself in a dry grassland with few isolated trees and dry shrubs. The girl woke up in the Savannah environment. She noticed a broken sign near her feet; the sign was old and decaying with barely legible words. She crouched down and picked it up, dusted off the dirt from it before reading it.

"Welcome...To...Japari Park..." she read with difficulty as the words were barely legible, having faded in time.

She placed the sign back to the ground and walked back to the pod, retrieving her bag containing her sketchbook and coloured pencils.

After she retrieved her bag, she walked towards the landscape of the Savannah.

* * *

As the girl walked through the dry forests of the savannah, she was mesmerized by the beauty of the savannah environment; different types of trees that were either short and stout or tall and thin with many branches growing out of it, the rolling hills from the horizon, and the endless sea of brown dry grass covering the landscape. Unbeknownst to her, something terrifying and dangerous was watching her from afar.

As the girl continued walking through the landscape, a sudden feeling of dread came over her. She felt as if someone was watching her, hidden from her field of vision, stalking her. Suddenly, the land shook as if something massive was stomping towards her. Mustering what little courage she had, she slowly looked behind her back and went pale at what she saw.

Behind her was a massive creature that towered over her. It stood tall with an 8m height. It stood on the ground with three light blue long legs with claws on each one. It had a large green square head with a single eye staring at her. On its sides, two long tentacle-like limbs with three-fingered claws prepared to strike her. It had followed her after it saw her exiting the building from a distance.

When she saw the massive monster following her, she screamed and immediately ran away as fast as her legs could go. The creature chased after her with all three of its legs moving while striking its claws at her. She narrowly dodges each time the claws struck her, sometimes nearly grabbing her.

The chase went on for a couple of minutes as the girl continued to dodge each claw strike. Suddenly, she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. The massive creature slowly stomped towards the girl with its claws prepared to strike her. The girl looked at the Cerulean as she laid down on the ground with her back, slowly crawling backwards as she desperately tried to get away from the large cerulean.

As the Cerulean was about to strike her, it exploded into millions of small rainbow cubes, evaporating into the air after a short time. The girl wondered why it exploded before noticing someone where the Cerulean once stood.

It was a girl about her teenage years. She had blue eyes, with long orange hair, black-tipped bangs at the side of her face and two black spots on top of her eyes. She had a set of black tufted animal ears on her head resembling the ears of a caracal cat, as well as an animal tail on her lower back resembling a caracal cat tail. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, an orange high waisted skirt with a white belt and a white-tipped orange bow tie. The rest of her attire, while being similar to other cat Friends, is mainly orange in colour, fading to white on the top of her skirt, the backside of her long gloves, thigh highs and boots.

The human girl looked at her with curiosity. The newcomer also looked back at the girl with the same feeling. The catgirl approached the human girl laying down on the ground and extended her hand to help her get up. The human girl grabbed the extended hand and lifted herself off the ground with the help of the catgirl.

"Are you alright?" the catgirl worryingly asked

"I'm fine," the human girl said, "Thank you for saving me back there."

"You're welcome," the catgirl said, "My name is Caracal." she introduced herself

"What's your name?" she asked the girl's name

The girl touched her forehead with her right hand, trying to remember her name.

"My name is Tomoe..." she said to Caracal then her stomach growled, making a "Kyururu" sound.

"Your name is Tomoe Kyururu?" Caracal questioningly said

"Uh...Yes?" Tomoe answered, unsure if the name she said was her actual name

"Are you a Friend?" Caracal asked, "Or are you from the Foundation?"

"The Foundation?" Tomoe replied with confusion, "What's that?"

"That checks her out from being with the Foundation." Caracal thought, "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"You were nearly eaten by that large Cerulean before I saved you," she added, "Can you tell me what happened before I met you?"

"I...Uh, woke up inside a building and just wandered out here until I got chased by that Cerulean before you saved me." Tomoe explained the events before Caracal saved her and learning about the massive creature that chased her was a Cerulean

"What's that you're carrying?" Caracal pointed to the bag Tomoe was carrying

"This is my bag," Tomoe answered, "It has my sketchbook and coloured pencils inside it."

"Sketchbook?" Caracal curiously said

Tomoe took her sketchbook out and opened it to the first page. The first page of the sketchbook was a drawing of the Savannah landscape with a few trees, a dirt road in the middle, and a gray building on the drawing's left side. Both Tomoe and Caracal looked at it with curiosity. The quality of the sketch matched an amateur artist drawing with coloured pencils. The grass was a simple patch of brown with some sticking out as a darker shade of brown. The leaves of the trees are a patch of green with a shape of a cloud. And pencil marks were seen on the surface of the sketch.

"This is my sketchbook," Tomoe showed it Caracal, "I use it for drawing things and places like this with my coloured pencils."

"Ohhh..." Caracal said in amazement

"Wait," she realized something, "I think I've seen this place before.", recognizing the drawing

"You do?" Tomoe asked

"I do," Caracal nodded in response, "It's about over there." she points towards the west where the dirt road goes

"It's far but reachable," she said, "I can take you there if you want."

"Really?!" Tomoe said, "Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure." Caracal said, "Friends always look out for each other, don't they?"

"Yeah!" Tomoe nodded in response

The two then walked towards their destination, following the dirt road as they talked to each other.

* * *

_**In another part of the Savannah**_

A lone Friend can be seen walking the dry savannah landscape. She was a reptilian Friend, specifically a crocodile-like Friend.

She had long black hair that reached her neck, also covering her crocodile-like eyes. On her head, she wore many hair ornaments resembling crocodile eyes. She had two long side hair bangs that fade into a dark hue of white. She wore a dark green biker jacket with a crocodile scale pattern and metal cuffs on both arms with a broken chain. On her hands, she wore black fingerless gloves with spikes on top of her knuckles. On her lower body, she wore dark green jeans with at the side on each thigh, metal cuffs with a broken chain attached on her ankles, and dark-green combat boots with buckle fasteners. On her lower back, she had a crocodile-like tail with green spines on top of it.

This Friend was Hardy, formerly known as SCP-682 (Hard-to-Destroy Reptile) by the SCP Foundation. After SCP-682 was transformed into a Friend using Sandstar, she had forgotten her memories as an anomaly. Her hatred towards all forms of life became nonexistent; As a result, she became friendly towards the Foundation and Friends. Her group of friends consisted of Crocodile Friends such as American Alligator, Saltwater Crocodile, Gharial, and Spectacled Caiman.

Their daily routine mostly consisted of Fighting Ceruleans and beating the Leopards who were continuously challenging the Crocodile Friends to any challenge they made up. Time and time again, the Crocodile Friends won each consecutive challenge with Hardy's help. And each time the Leopards were defeated, they swore to beat them next time and fail yet again at the next challenge.

Currently, Hardy wandered the park to either fight Ceruleans or went sightseeing to see the natural wonders of the park. Having already said farewell to her friends, the first stop of her trip was the savannah area. It was just like how she expected it dry and with little water around the landscape. Some Ceruleans, big or small, came to fight her but they were swiftly taken down by Hardy due to her fighting experience and strength.

The main reason why Hardy left the jungle to explore the park was to fight tough opponents and beat them. So far, all she fought were merely Ceruleans. No matter how big and strong they were, they all fell before Hardy's might. At this point, she was hoping to find a Friend strong enough to give her a challenge in a fight.

And then she saw another Friend wandering the area. She wore a tiered skirt with five tiers of tiny pleats. Her top clothing had a funnel collar and the sleeves only reach her shoulders. On her arms and legs, she wore a pair of long gloves and a pair of knee-high boots with laces and belts. She had long hair piled up in a conical shape on the top of the head and slightly backwards pointing, her hair reached at least the shoulder blades with parts of it cut that reach neck and cheeks level, and a fringe that reaches the eyebrows. Her black hair had two hair braids that resembled large eyebrows with two ornaments that resembled eyes and a barbed diadem. The majority of her clothing was coloured black with red stripes and possessed a black tree bark-like texture. She had dorsal plates on her back in the shape of maple leaves. On her lower back, a black, humongous, powerful, segmented, red-tipped tail. The tail's segments are each separated by a red stripe on its sides.

The Friend was Godzilla, specifically Shin Godzilla. She was also known as "Kuro" due to her black clothing. She was a Friend born a few months ago through unknown means by Sandstar. A Cerulean hunter group consisting of Brown Bear, Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey, and African Wild Dog first met Godzilla as she was rampaging through a Cerulean horde, exterminating many through the use of her atomic beam fired from her tail. Afterwards, Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey approached her with a Japari Bun as she thought the Friend might have been upset due to hunger. And after a brief fight between Brown Bear and Godzilla, the group befriended the kaiju Friend and was brought to the Owl Professors to know what kind of Friend she is. Before they could get to the library, she got involved with a Cerulean attack on Lion's and Moose's home on the Plains region.

The attack involved the two groups of Lion and Moose, along with some avian Friends fending off a Cerulean horde. Even with Foundation assistance, the Foundation relief force and the Friends were being slowly overwhelmed by the swarm of Ceruleans. As the battle raged on, the horde suddenly retreated as their leader was under attack. The horde leader was fighting against Godzilla despite Godzilla being forbidden to fight due to her atomic beam. As she defeated the horde leader with her atomic tail beam, the remaining Cerulean duplicates either disintegrated or fled the battle. However, Godzilla's beam attack caused a massive forest fire when it struck the nearby forest. The Foundation took Godzilla to their research outpost near the owl professors' library for examination. The Owl Professors, Kohona and Mimi, assisted in analyzing Godzilla.

The Foundation once again had difficulty solving on how Godzilla was born as she originated from a movie monster that came from a movie franchise that has the same name. The scientists then started to ask serious questions; Could other movie monsters from other franchises be born through Sandstar? If it did, there is no telling how much damage they would cause if the Friends born from monsters were to revert to their original form.

In their analysis, they found no traces of radiation emanating from her body. Her body was radiating heat; it made her susceptible to high-temperature areas like the desert region; When her body starts to overheat, Kuro would have to find a nearby source of water to dive in or a cover of shade to cool off. She had difficulty speaking as the incarnation of Godzilla she came from had no tongue; her speech was slowly improving over time as she understood the concept of speech taught to her. The beam she fires was tested to see how destructive it was. Their testing concluded as the atomic beam was able to penetrate and melt most metals they tested. Both the scientists and the owl professors told Godzilla to only use her atomic beam when necessary or as a last resort.

Afterwards, Brown Bear and her team taught Godzilla how to fight better and how to handle them quickly; they also taught her how to use the Wild Release skill. Sun Wukong, another fictional Friend, also further trained Godzilla on close-quarters combat and how to use her beam attack effectively. After she completed her training, she wandered the park looking for Ceruleans to exterminate to protect other Friends.

Back in the present time, Godzilla also saw Hardy wandering the park. The presence Hardy gave off was immense; it was almost the same as her intimidating presence. Hardy also sensed Godzilla's presence and thought of the same thing. And at the same time, Caracal and Tomoe arrived in time to witness the oncoming fight.

* * *

_**A few hours ago**_

Caracal and Tomoe walked along the dirt road towards their destination. The two were talking to each other about various things. The two shared many things about themselves like Tomoe's drawing hobby and Caracal's friendship with another Friend named Serval. Tomoe learned more about the catgirl's personality as Caracal was friendly and kind but sometimes comes off as blunt when answering someone. When Caracal asked Tomoe on why she is in the savannah, Tomoe explained that she woke up inside the building with no memories. Tomoe then asked Caracal about Japari Park and the Foundation that the Cat Friend mentioned.

Caracal explained everything she knew about the Park and the Foundation to Tomoe as they continued on their journey. She summarized everything to Tomoe that Japari Park is a place where many Friends like her live in, the threat of the Ceruleans towards Friends and the many types of Friends that inhabit the park itself. And as she was about to describe the SCP Foundation, something bumped on Tomoe's leg, causing her to stop and look down to what bumped into her; It was a Foundation Lucky Beast doing its routine patrol until Tomoe accidentally hit it with her leg, unaware of its presence. It was lying down on its side after it collided with Tomoe while saying "Awawawawawa..." which is common in all Lucky Beast when they encounter something unexpected.

Tomoe quickly picked up the Lucky Beast, apologizing to it for bumping into it. Caracal recognized the Lucky Beast and asked it if it could explain to Tomoe what the Foundation is. Caracal also had the time to explain what Lucky Beasts or "Boss" called by Friends are and what they do. Another function added to the Foundation Lucky Beasts was the ability to communicate with Friends, albeit was limited. It was only limited to requests and info about the Foundation, Japari Park and the Friends inhabiting it, including the SCP transformed Friends. The Foundation Lucky Beast then told Tomoe everything about the Foundation to her; from their founding and the help they provide towards the Friends in the park.

The human girl was instantly interested in learning more about the Foundation. She then asked the robot if it knew the location in her drawing. She showed the sketch to the robot; It then scanned it before shortly telling them to follow it. Caracal and Tomoe then went after the Lucky Beast towards their intended destination.

A few short hours later, they arrived at their destination, where they saw both Hardy and Godzilla about to fight each other.

* * *

**_Present Time_**

Both Hardy and Godzilla stared at each other for minutes before Hardy decided to speak with the kaiju Friend.

"Who are you?" the crocodile Friend said in a gruff tone

The kaiju Friend remained silent for a few seconds before speaking

"Kuro..." Godzilla replied as she introduced herself

"Kuro, huh?" Hardy said, "I'm Hardy, one of the toughest Friends in the park!"

"I can feel that presence of yours," Hardy said, "and by judging from it, you're a powerful Friend."

"Is that right?" Hardy questioned Godzilla

Godzilla only replied with a nod back to Hardy.

"Well in that case," Hardy confidently said, "I challenge you to a fight, Kuro-san!"

The kaiju Friend tilted her head to the side as to why the crocodile Friend wanted to fight her.

"I want to fight someone with strength equal to mine or can give me a challenge during a fight," Hardy said, "Besides, every Friend I challenged and Cerulean I fought all lost to me."

"Because of that, I grew bored as there's no one that can fight me on equal strength." Hardy added, "So I challenge you to a fight, besides don't you need some practice if you were to fight one of the beasts?"

Kuro then thought about that. She had yet to encounter a Beast, a failed transformation of a Friend; she heard that they were aggressive and violent towards everyone. If she was to fight one, would she be able to beat it?

She nodded in response to her challenge as it would provide her with some practice fighting against Beasts. Hardy saw her nod and began cracking her knuckles.

Meanwhile, in the sidelines, Caracal and Tomoe were about to watch the fight begin. Tomoe turned her head to Caracal to ask something.

"Caracal-san, who are those two?" Tomoe asked, "Are they also Friends?"

"Yes, they are." Caracal answered, "The one on the left is Kuro, and the one on the right is Hardy."

"What do you know about them?" Tomoe asked

"Well, for one, Kuro rarely talked to anyone and is mostly silent. She usually responds by saying "Gah" to others. And for Hardy, well I don't know very much; She rarely leaves her home in the Jungle Area and rarely talks to other Friends in the park." Caracal said

"Boss, what do you know about Kuro and Hardy?" Tomoe asked the Foundation Lucky Beast if it knew anything about them

"Kuro is a rare type of Friend that didn't come from an existing animal, And each Friend is unique from each other." the Foundation robot said, "Hardy is also a rare type of Friend that falls in the same category as Kuro. Both are powerful and could cause massive damage to the park if their anger couldn't be calmed down."

"Hardy came from a unique species of crocodiles, and Kuro came from a fictional creature that doesn't exist in reality." the robot added

Kyururu was confused as she doesn't possess a lot of knowledge about animals. From what Caracal told her, Friends are born when Sandstar comes into contact with animals. She understood that Hardy came from a unique species of crocodiles but Kuro, she never understood how she was born when the animal she came from doesn't exist.

As the trio prepared to watch the fight, Hardy finished her preparations and looked at her opponent. Kuro had also finished her preparations and was ready.

A few moments of tension were present before Kuro started walking towards Hardy.

"Oh, you're approaching me?" Hardy said, "You're going to fight me up close instead of using your beam?"

She had heard of Godzilla's beam and how powerful it was. She was hoping to see it used in a fight.

Kuro only replied with a growl as she walked closer to Hardy.

"Well, then come as close as you like," Hardy said confidently, thinking she's going to win this battle

She then started walking towards Godzilla at the same pace as Kuro's.

The two Friends continued slowly walking towards each other for a few seconds before Hardy made the first move.

She launched herself forward; her right hand curled into a fist and right arm bent, ready to punch her opponent. Godzilla saw this and dodged it by sidestepping and arching her body. Hardy threw another punch, only for it to miss as Godzilla kept dodging. Getting frustrated, Hardy then let loose a barrage of punches towards Kuro. As Hardy's barrage continued, Godzilla kept dodging until she saw an opening in Hardy's attack.

Godzilla threw a punch with her right hand, hitting Hardy's abdomen. Hardy was sent flying by the punch before skidding on the ground, lying on her arms and legs as she stood up. She slowly stood up after taking a direct hit to her torso, clutching it as she felt the pain as it slowly disappeared.

"You hit pretty hard, Kuro," Hardy said, "But I can feel that you're holding back from that punch. Don't hold back on me just because I'm not a Beast."

"So come at me with everything you got!" she shouted as she pounded her fists together by the knuckles, causing shockwaves that created wind and was felt by Tomoe and Caracal. Hardy shifted her body into a boxing stance while Godzilla took a different battle stance. Both combatants were anticipating their opponent's next attack. Hardy launched forward, throwing a punch at full strength towards Godzilla. Kuro blocked it and made her skid along the ground as she withstood the force, she remained standing. She retaliated with a punch at full strength towards Hardy. Hardy let herself get hit. However, she wasn't sent flying like before as she adapted to Kuro's strength level.

One aspect Hardy retained from her original form was the ability to adapt to any situation. With this ability, she can change her level of strength, grow or shrink in size, and live in extreme temperature environments as her body adapted to it. Even though she can live in any natural environment, she preferred to live in the Jungle Area as she said it was humid and warm. The area also had a large concentration of Ceruleans for her to fight off, all the more reason why Hardy lived at the Jungle.

The two combatants exchanged punches and kicks throughout the fight while Tomoe, Caracal, and the Foundation Lucky Beast watched, eager to see who would win. For a few minutes, the two combatants were at a stalemate as both could neither get an advantage over the other with both possessing the same strength level.

Godzilla, tired and battered, then tried to end the fight. As Hardy threw a punch towards her head, she dodged by shifting her body sideways and spun her body downwards until her tail was above her. Using the force of gravity and concentrating her strength in one area, she swung her tail down towards Hardy as she tried to block it. The move caused a shockwave, with a cloud of dirt created, and cracks on the ground, with dirt chunks resting loosely on the ground where she struck. Kyururu and Caracal braced themselves from the shockwave and covered their eyes to avoid dirt getting in their vision.

Kuro jumped backwards to see if her opponent was down. She went wide-eyed when she saw Hardy still standing with only bruised arms from blocking the tail blow. Hardy's arms were regenerating at a fast rate with her bruises disappearing.

As a last resort, Kuro then used her tail beam at Hardy, hoping that it would bring her down. She charged up her beam as her dorsal plates glow red with Sandstar particles appearing. The tip of her tail opened a mouth as it targeted Hardy. A purple ball of concentrated energy formed at the tail mouth. A beam then shot out of the tail mouth, beaming through the air at a fast speed reaching Hardy in less than a few seconds. At the last second, Hardy blocked the beam with her arms, feeling the intense heat on her forearms, it soon stopped as Kuro stopped firing; avoiding expending too much energy.

"Ah, that was hot!" Hardy shouted as she blew air into her arms to cool them, "It's like being scorched by the very sun itself!" After a few moments of cooling her arms, she stared back at her opponent with fiery determination.

"I think it's about time we finish this fight." Hardy confidently said

She moved her hands to her right and cupped them together. Hardy then began channelling her Sandstar and the energy she absorbed from the beam to her palms. A bluish-green ball of concentrated energy appeared on her hands. Godzilla was shocked to see how Hardy had easily replicated her atomic beam. Hardy may look unintelligent due to her headstrong personality, But that doesn't mean she can't come up with solutions or ways to beat her opponent. After seeing Godzilla's tail beam, she figured out how Godzilla made her tail beam.

Another aspect Hardy kept from her original form post-transformation was to expel any foreign power she absorbed from any beings and items with anomalous effects; an example of this is when SCP-682 absorbed SCP-1056's (Re-size it!) rescaling effect and as a result, a wave of power, containing the rescaling effect, shrunk an MTF team. Their size was comparable to insects and became incapable of communication with other Foundation members due to their small size.

Godzilla quickly charged her tail beam before Hardy finished. She concentrated all of her energy towards her tail and the same purple ball of energy manifested at her tail's maw. The Foundation Lucky Beast warned Tomoe and Caracal to find cover as an ensuing explosion might occur if the two beams hit each other. Seeing what was about to happen, Tomoe picked up the robot and took cover behind a large rock with Caracal, the two anticipated on what's going to happen next.

After a few moments, the two combatants finished charging their beams, small crackles of lighting spew out of the two energy balls as they were about to be fired. Both Kuro and Hardy stared into each other's eyes, determined to finish the fight with one final attack.

"Let's finish this with a bang, shall we?" Hardy said as her mouth formed a grin

Godzilla growled in agreement and prepared to fire her beam.

"FIIIIIIREEEE!" Hardy yelled out as she fired her bluish-green beam from her hands

"SKREEEONGK!" Kuro roared out as she fired her tail beam at full force

Both combatants fire their beams towards each other. Both attacks pierced through the air, creating massive amounts of heat due to the air resistance as the two beams travelled through the air. Both power beams collided, creating an energy power struggle between the two combatants. Hardy and Kuro are locked in a beam struggle as both continually pour more energy into their beams, trying to overpower the other.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" both Kuro and Hardy roared out as they poured all of their energy into their beams.

The energy ball, in the two beams collision point, wavered between the two Friends. Suddenly, the energy ball in the struggle started to ripple and grew larger. The ripples grew frequent with the ball started shaking violently. From the sidelines, Tomoe and Caracal with the Lucky Beast hid behind the boulder to keep them safe from the explosion, with the human girl occasionally peeking out of the cover, wanting to see who would win.

The energy ball then exploded with both Hardy and Kuro being blown away by the shockwave of the explosion. It created a small mushroom cloud with the explosive sound travelled throughout the savanna before fading out. Tomoe and Caracal covered their ears due to the loud noise. Powerful winds flattened the dry grass with leaves being blown away from trees. The mushroom cloud soon faded, revealing a large crater where the explosion happened. Tomoe, Caracal and the Lucky Beast stepped out of the boulder to see both Hardy and Kuro lying on the ground, unconscious and exhausted, on opposite sides of the crater's edge.

Tomoe and Caracal immediately checked both of them if they were okay. Hardy woke up after a short while, exhausted but okay. Kuro woke up next, also exhausted with her entire body steaming hot from the energy she used. Both woke up next to each other after Tomoe and Caracal checked their bodies for injuries.

"Are you two okay?" Tomoe softly said, worried about the two Friends, "You two were blasted away by the explosion."

"I'm fine." Hardy bluntly said, "I didn't get hurt from the explosion."

"Gah," Kuro said, gesturing to her body, showing no signs of injury.

"By the way, who are you two?" Hardy asked, "Were the two of you watching the fight?"

"Well, yes," Tomoe said, "We were watching the fight between you two."

"After the explosion, we checked if the two of you had any injuries," she added

"Heh," Hardy said," it will take a lot more than just that to take me out!" she exclaimed

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself!" Tomoe said, "My name is Tomoe Kyururu."

"And over there is my friend Caracal." she gestured to Caracal, who was talking to Kuro

"Pleasure to meet you." Hardy said, "Name's Hardy."

Hardy's and Kuro's stomach growled, feeling hungry after they used up all their energy in the battle.

"That battle made us hungry, huh?" Hardy remarked, turning her head to Kuro

"Gah" Kuro nodded in agreement, also hungry from their battle

"I have some Japari buns in my jacket." Hardy places her hand inside of her jacket, shuffling through the internal pockets to find some food

"Here we go!" Hardy said, pulling out two pink Japari buns out of her biker jacket

She ate one and gave the other to Kuro. Hardy pulled out two more buns from her pockets and offered them to Tomoe and Caracal.

"You guys want some?" Hardy asked Tomoe and Caracal if they want to eat

Tomoe and Caracal accepted the offer. The group of four Friends and a Foundation Lucky Beast ate and talked with each other about themselves and other things. Tomoe learned many things about Hardy and Kuro like their personality, the things they like, the places they lived in and the areas they've travelled to like the Tundra Area; Kuro described the area as cold and windy, having passed through it once with Brown Bear's hunter group. Hardy also boasted about her incredible strength by demonstrating that she can lift a large boulder, which impressed the others. Caracal talked about her friend Serval and her human friend, Kaban, that also travelled throughout the entire park. Kyururu was curious about Kaban and hoped to meet her in the future. The Foundation Lucky Beast continued to monitor Hardy and its surroundings for nearby Ceruleans.

* * *

**_A few minutes later_**

The four Friends were ready to part ways with each other. Hardy and Kuro shook hands with each other as they prepare to depart.

"Kuro, the next time we meet," Hardy said, "let's have a rematch and fight again!"

Kuro nodded in agreement with their future rematch, respecting Hardy's fighting prowess.

"Our battle today was a draw," she added, "but next time I will win and beat you!" she proclaimed, respecting Kuro's fighting experience and strength

"Uh, before you two go, I want you two to have these." Tomoe softly said as she offered two drawings

The drawings were the same savanna scenery she saw when she first opened her sketchbook. The difference was the two characters drawn in the sketch. The sketch depicted Hardy and Kuro in their energy beam struggle, trying to overpower the other. Tomoe created two copies of it. The two drawings are identical thanks to Tomoe's artistic skill.

Hardy and Kuro took both of the drawings.

"Keep it as a remembrance of your first meeting with each other," Tomoe said

"Thank you, Tomoe," Hardy said, "It looks simple, although the scene looked awesome!"

"Gah!" Kuro agreed with Hardy

"I'm glad that you liked it." Tomoe gratefully said

"Well, I think it's time for me to go," Hardy said, "Exploring the park and fighting Ceruleans won't happen if I'm here."

Kuro nodded in agreement as she prepared to depart.

"See ya later, guys!" Hardy waved goodbye as she walked away, "Let's talk again when we meet again!"

"Goodbye!" Kuro said as she walked away to her next destination

"Goodbye! Hardy! Kuro!" both Tomoe and Caracal said as they waved goodbye to the two Friends until they couldn't see them anymore

"So, where to next?" Caracal asked Tomoe on where should they go

"Let's check the building," Tomoe said, entering the building with Caracal and the Lucky Beast, "Maybe something is interesting here."

The building had two sets of staircases with handlebars. The second floor was a monorail station with a monorail train resembling a Serval cat sat unmoving on its tracks. Overhead, a sign that says "Savanna" can be seen. The trio approached the train. Upon closer inspection, the train had rust in some areas and its windows having few cracks.

"What is this?" Tomoe asked as she looked at the vehicle with curious eyes

"It is a monorail." the Lucky Beast said, "It is one of Japari Park's modes of transportation."

"So, it takes anyone to any location in the park?" Caracal asked

"Yes, that is correct," the Lucky Beast replied, "the number of locations it can go to is limited by where the tracks are laid on."

"Does it work?" Tomoe asked the Lucky Beast

The Lucky Beast's eyes momentarily turned green to check if the monorail train is still working. The train's engine hummed to life, alongside a bell chime as the train's passenger car doors slid open. The sign at the front of the train showed the words: Aqua Park, Research Centre, and Jungle Park; before showing the word 'Savanna Park' where the train was currently on.

"Savanna Park, Next stop: Aqua Park." a female announcer voice said through the speakers

"Hey, Tomoe-chan," Caracal called out to Tomoe, "Can I come with you?"

"Why?" Tomoe asked

"When we talked about ourselves, you mentioned that you don't know where your home is." Caracal said, "And I want to help you find your home and introduce you to the Foundation if you wish."

Earlier in their conversation, as Tomoe and Caracal walked through the savanna, Tomoe mentioned that she doesn't have a home like Caracal who lived in the savanna when she was looking through the pages of her sketchbook. She wondered if it was in Japari Park and if there was someone at her home who was waiting for her to come back.

"Caracal-san, Thank you!" Tomoe happily said, "I'll be in your care!"

"You can count on me, Tomoe-chan!" Caracal confidently said

"Boss, are you coming with us?" Tomoe asked the Foundation robot

"Yes, I will accompany you as I have to watch over the park for any danger." the Foundation Lucky Beast said before hopping on the train's driver seat, operating it.

"Please climb aboard." the Lucky Beast said, Tomoe and Caracal entered the passenger cars.

"The doors are now closing." the robot said as the train's doors slid closed, "The train is now departing."

The train slowly moved along the track, its wheels creaking as they turned. The train blew its horn as it left the station. Tomoe and Caracal looked out the train's windows to see the expanse of the Savanna Area. Both were mesmerized by the view provided by the moving monorail train. The two friends are seated in the passenger cars as the train headed towards the next station.

"Tomoe-chan, what's our next destination?" Caracal asked Tomoe

"Let's see..." Tomoe opened her sketchbook to see another sketch, as she flipped through the pages of the sketchbook, she noticed one of its pages was torn off.

"Huh? This page..." Tomoe thought, thinking why was it torn off

"Next Stop: Aqua Park. Aqua Park." the Foundation Lucky Beast announced

"I hope your home is there, Tomoe-chan," Caracal said to Kyururu

"Yeah." Tomoe nodded in agreement, hoping her home was there.

The monorail continued following the long and winding tracks towards the next station.

And thus, Tomoe and Caracal went on an adventure to find Tomoe's home in the Park, meeting Friends and fighting Ceruleans along the journey.

* * *

_**Foundation Surveillance Room**_

Deep within the building complex of Site-100, the Surveillance Room is one of its most secure rooms. The room controlled all security surveillance cameras and Foundation Lucky Beasts, ensuring no foreign entity or Cerulean went unnoticed. Inside the room, a few Foundation security personnel observed a wall of monitors, each connected to a surveillance camera or Foundation Lucky Beast.

One of the guards noticed one of their Lucky Beasts went astray off its patrol route. Through its eyes, the guard saw an SCP-4034-A entity identified as "Caracal" and a human girl with mismatched eyes and dark green hair. The guard called their superior and showed them the events that transpired through the robot's eyes. From the encounter with Caracal and Tomoe to the battle between Hardy and Godzilla, the superior was interested and impressed by Hardy's and Godzilla's display of power.

"What do we do, sir?" the guard asked, "Can I order the Lucky Beast to return to its patrol route?"

"No," the superior answered, "have the Lucky Beast follow them as they may reveal something that the Foundation hasn't uncovered yet."

"Yes, sir!" the guard complied and typed in their keyboard, programming the Lucky Beast to follow Caracal and Tomoe, seeing if the Foundation could uncover anything hidden that went unnoticed by the SCP Foundation.

* * *

**That was Tale#3! The idea came from ChimaTigon's suggestion of a tale starring Kyururu and Caracal. Thank you very much! **

**Kyururu's design came from a fan redesign where the character had a feminine appearance and was named Tomoe instead of Kyururu.**

**The characterization of Godzilla came from a manga named Shingoji-chan. It is a great manga, go check it out!**

**If you have an idea for a tale, please send me a PM.**

**See you all in the next Tale!**


	9. Pet Shop and the Dark Hunters

**_Site-100 Open Field Testing Site_**

In an open field test site of Site-100, a couple of scientists are currently testing Sandstar substance on various pictures of fictional creatures. Each one is different from the other; some are from cartoons, and others are from anime and movies. The experiment was conducted to solve one of the substance's mysteries on how fictional animals were born as Friends.

The current theory that all Foundation researchers agreed on was a picture of a fictional animal came into direct contact with Sandstar, causing them to be born. The method was similar to how humanoid Ceruleans was born; Ceruleum would come into contact with a picture containing either a Friend or a human and mould its body into a humanoid. The humanoid forms will depend on who was in the portrait. If an SCP-4034-A or "Friend" was in the photo, it will take its shape and copy all the abilities that it had. The same goes for humans, as they will copy their form and any weapon they are holding in the photo.

The experiment took place outside in an open field. An extra precaution in case the subject transformed into a "Beast"; They are considered to be failed transformations of Friends. They are highly aggressive towards everyone and would have to be put down through a non-lethal method and contained within the facility. The chances of a Friend becoming a Beast during transformation was calculated to be 1 in 1000. The experiment included a bomb disposal robot carrying a Sandstar cube.

The first picture to be tested was the picture of a falcon from a manga series named Jojo's Bizzare Adventure. Its name was Pet Shop and was one of the minor antagonists in the series belonging to the Egypt 9 Glory Gods in the series' third part. The other scientists are uneasy due to the characteristics of being a ruthless and menacing falcon that would kill anyone who threatened it. The guards accompanying them, armed with tranquillizers, reassure them that it will be put down before causing damage throughout the facility.

The experiment went underway as the scientists behind a thick bulletproof glass barrier operated the robot to test if their theory was correct. The robot placed the Sandstar cube on the picture lying on the flat ground and quickly backed up. The result was instantaneous; a humanoid shape started taking form on the spot where the photo was.

The female humanoid has blue coloured eyes and shoulder-length brown hair that turns white towards the bottom after the midsection; her side bangs retain the brown colour. Her hair has two white lines across her side bangs, with her middlemost hair fringe coloured yellow, white, and dark brown; It resembled a beak. She wore a white short-sleeved dress shirt and a brown jacket on top of it. The back of the jacket had the words "Japari Hunter" printed on it and the symbol of a falcon holding seven arrows in its talons. She wore dark brown gloves on her hands. On her waist, she wore a skirt with a feather pattern of the peregrine falcon, fastened by a black belt. On her legs, she wore yellow thigh-high stockings and yellow shoes on her feet that turn black at the toe tip. On her head and lower back, she had the wings and tail feathers of the peregrine falcon, both had the same brown and white pattern.

The Friend was similar to the Peregrine Falcon Friend but had additional clothing accessories. Pet Shop wore an ornate falconry hood with three magenta coloured feathers, bearing a heart motif, and a magenta coloured scarf on her neck.

The Friend observed her surroundings, with a confused expression on her face. She became even more confused when it came upon her discovery that she had a human body. And the fact that she could now speak a human language. All she could remember before waking up in this new place was that she was fighting a black and white dog that tried to enter her master's mansion. Even with the power her stand, Horus, she lost against the mutt when it bit down her beak when she was forming an ice missile from it. Her Stand, Horus, had the ability of cryokinesis and can create ice by drawing in the moisture from the air. It was able to create massive blocks of ice in any environment, even in the deserts of Egypt.

As she looked around confused about her current situation, she noticed a couple of humans watching her behind glass barriers. A few of them were holding guns and were aiming at her.

'Who are these humans?' Pet shop thought, 'Are they hostile? Are they the reason I'm here?'

'Whoever they are, if they are going to fight me, I won't go down like last time!' she mentally said as she began calling upon her stand. The wings on her head fully spread out, trying to intimidate the humans.

The temperature around Pet Shop's body and surroundings dropped and started to freeze as ice formed in the air and ground. A cold mist started surrounding the Falcon Friend, unaffected by the freezing temperature. A pyramid of ice materialized behind her and was spontaneously broke into pieces, revealing her stand. To the Foundation scientists, her Stand is invisible to their eyes; But to Pet Shop, it is visible to her eyes.

Her Stand, Horus, appears as a large, skeletal creature with the head of a pterosaur. It has multiple limbs ending in bird-like talons, including six small arms on its torso and several pairs of legs on its lower body, giving it some resemblance to a spider or centipede. Its body was coloured grey while its eyes are coloured red. Once it manifested, it started to create ice missiles to be fired at the humans.

The Foundation security guards prepared their rifles, loaded with tranquillizers in case the Friend was hostile. Their gloved trigger fingers on the gun trigger, ready to fire. All rifles are aiming at Pet Shop at the first sign of an attack, the guards determined to put her to sleep.

One of the scientists stood up from his seat and went around the glass barrier; Trying to defuse the situation before any damage could happen.

"Wait!" the scientist shouted to Pet Shop, "We are not hostile and are not trying to cause any harm!"

Pet Shop just stared blankly at the scientists, still forming her ice missiles.

"Guards, lower your guns!" the scientist ordered, the guards obeyed, "There is no need for excessive force if the subject isn't hostile."

Pet Shop still had her cryokinesis active, thinking it may be a trick. The scientist noticed and talked to her.

"Please deactivate your power." the scientist said, "We are not playing tricks on you. We only wanted to talk to you."

"Please, we mean you no ill-intent." the scientist said.

Pet Shop observed each of them to see if they are lying. Their body language and faces showed no signs of nervousness or anxiety. If she didn't believe the scientist, she could have tried to escape by flying away. But she shoved that thought aside as she wouldn't get far due to the guards with guns. If she tried to fly away, the guards will notice and start shooting. She had been with her master Dio's meeting with Hol Horse, a stand user with a gun stand named [The Emperor]. She could tell that Hol Horse is a master of the quick draw and could shoot down anything with relative ease. She assumed the humans with rifles may have the same mastery as Hol Horse. Even if she could dodge the bullets, she wouldn't know where to go due to the unfamiliar landscape.

With those thoughts in mind, she withdrew her stand, disappearing without a trace as the ice melted. Her wings folded as she lowered her guard. The scientist and two guards walked towards her. The two guards positioned themselves beside Pet Shop.

"Come with me." the scientist gestured to follow them, "If you have any questions, we will try to answer them as best as we can."

The scientist and the guards then lead the Falcon Friend to the massive building complex of Site-100.

* * *

_**Site-100 Building Complex**_

As Pet Shop was lead through the labyrinth-like hallways of the building complex, she observed her surroundings as they lead her deeper into the building. All the corridors were all the same grey and colour and were all connected by black metal sliding doors. Occasionally, she saw some guards that patrol the building. Some look at her while others ignore her, continuing their patrol. Some guards she saw were transporting something alive in thick glass containers. They were amorphous and had different colours on their bodies with a singular eye on their face. The blobs remind Pet Shop of another stand, [Yellow Temperance], who was similar to the living blobs she saw. Some looked at her through their glass cages. She noted how each has a different form.

Soon, the group reached a room with a grey table with two chairs on each end. A built-in mirror on the wall next to the table. In reality, it's a one-way mirror where Foundation officers are monitoring the interview. The two guards stood guard outside the door after ushering the Falcon Friend inside. The scientist took a seat and gestured Pet Shop to sit down.

After she sat down, hidden cameras embedded in the walls started recording. The scientist was first to speak.

"I will begin this conversation. My name is Dr. Gunter Reitz. One of the head researchers of the SCP Foundation, currently stationed at Site-100; Which is the place you are in right now." Gunter introduced himself.

He was a chemistry expert and head chemist in the Foundation. Born in Germany, he graduated at the LMU Munich university with his work on chemistry recognized by his peers and leading researchers in Germany. The SCP Foundation took notice of his work and hired him. He worked on various substances produced by numerous SCPs, determining their effects, molecular compounds, and how could it be dangerous or be used by the Foundation.

"The name given to me was Pet Shop. One of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods who serve my master, Dio." She introduced herself, still getting used to being a human as it strangely felt natural to her.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Gunter asked, "I will try to answer them as best as I can as information held within the Foundation is sensitive and classified."

"Very well, what is the Foundation?" the Falcon Friend asked, with the tone of her voice carrying no hint of emotion.

"The Foundation is an organization that works in obscurity to contain anomalies around the world. One example of an anomaly is you." he answered, "The goal of the Foundation is to keep normalcy in society. And anomalies like you need to be kept in obscurity to maintain normalcy."

"How am I considered not normal?" Pet Shop asked, "Crazy and bizarre things always happen where I came from, everyone that I once knew was weird in a different way." Fondly remembering the D'Arby brothers, N'Doul and the rest of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods were strange in every way. The D'Arby brothers kept a collection of people's souls with Daniel had a coin collection while Telence had a living doll collection infused with his victims' souls.

"Crazy and weird things also happen here but not in the outside world." the German said, "No strange or weird phenomena are happening in the world today. But if there are, we contain it and cover it up with a false story."

'This place reminds me of the Speedwagon Foundation that my master always talked about.' the falcon thought, drawing connections from what she knew of the Speedwagon Foundation and the SCP Foundation.

"About your power, what can you tell me about it?" Gunter asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Pet Shop stated, "My power creates ice out of nothing."

"I can see that, but what can you tell me more about it?" Gunter said

Pet Shop looked at the scientist with suspicion, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you asking me these questions?" she said

"Well, we want to research the science behind your power." Gunter said, "In our research, your power is called a Stand. An astral projection of willpower that has an ability used for others or their benefit."

"If it interests you, we can help you master your power and possibly offer you to work for us," he added, "the Foundation could use someone like you."

"Me working for you, heh." she scoffed, "I only work for my master, Dio."

"I am sorry to say this, but your master is dead." Gunter bluntly stated

Pet Shop's eyes widened from shock, learning of her master's fate. 'That's impossible! No one can kill him!' she thought

"That's impossible!" she stood up from her seat with her hands hitting the table, "No one can never surpass his power!"

The temperature in the room started to drop as Pet Shop's stand started to manifest. Gunter quickly calmed her down before it could get worse.

"Calm down! I know you're upset about losing your master. He wouldn't just die without leaving someone to continue his legacy." Gunter explained, "Before he died, he had a son and a trusted friend who he entrusted with a mission."

"He had a son!?" Pet Shop was shocked by this information. From what she knew, Dio only saw women as tools and would suck up their blood to keep his strength. "Tell me who! And the friend he entrusted!"

"His son's name is Giorno Giovanna." Gunter stated, "The other is Enrico Pucci. Both are related to Dio in some way with Giorno as his son and Enrico being a friend."

"Giorno became the boss of an Italian Mafia gang called Passione, seizing control after terminating their leader. And Enrico was entrusted by Dio to 'achieve heaven' by implementing a plan devised both by Dio and Pucci." Gunter explained, "Enrico accomplished the plan and successfully killed the Joestars, the lifelong goal of your master."

Hearing that made Pet Shop smile and feel proud of his master. Planning to secure his legacy before dying in the hands of the Joestars, she knew they were going to kill her master. "I'm glad that my master had accomplished his goal," she said, calming down, "Is there a way I can meet his son?" she asked

"Unfortunately, no." Gunter said, "You see, after your death, you, kind of, reincarnated into our world. But there is a way to see his son." he reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out the first volume of Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Vento Aureo, he handed it over to Pet Shop, "This is the first in a series of books that tells the story of Dio's son. It has also been adapted into animation if you prefer watching instead of reading."

The Falcon Friend stared at the cover of the book with curious eyes. She flipped the book open to the first chapter page. The chapter cover presented Giorno Giovanna striking a pose with small pictures of golden statues at his sides. She mentally noted to read it before watching the animation that Gunter said, whatever that was, wondering what animation is.

"Your master does not exist in this world, and the world you knew only existed fictionally. There may or may not be a way to return to your world as we have yet to discover an inter-dimensional anomaly. The Foundation still offers you the chance to work for us. You will gain access to some areas where SCP-4034-A entities are restricted." Gunter said

"Who are these entities you're referring to?" Pet Shop asked

"They are beings like yourself; Animals transformed into humans with each of them possessing a unique ability, much like your cryokinesis." Gunter explained, "None of them directly work for the Foundation. They are the inhabitants of this archipelago; A small society formed in the island chain before we discovered this place. They also form hunter groups to exterminate the Ceruleans that threaten them and the Foundation. We also teach them many things from the outside world that may help or benefit them in some way."

Pet Shop then considered the offer and other options. Working for the Foundation would grant her access to the information she needed to know more about them. If she refused, the Foundation would probably let her stay, but she won't be able to enter restricted areas. She could also talk to some of the inhabitants to gain information about the archipelago. It would prove to be valuable as she is in a new world. She would have to research what Ceruleans are and how they are a threat.

With these options in mind, she decided on her next course of action. If fate brought her here to serve someone powerful, she would gladly accept it.

"I accept the Foundation's offer. I look forward to working with you." Pet Shop confidently said

"Thank you. Welcome to the SCP Foundation, we look forward to your cooperation." Gunter thanking Pet Shop, he extended his right hand for a handshake. Pet Shop extended her right hand, accepting the gesture. The two shook hands with each other, sealing the deal on Pet Shop's recruitment.

* * *

_**A few months later**_

After the SCP Foundation hired Pet Shop, they trained her on using her stand in different scenarios. Pet Shop's training drained all of her Stand's development potential. During her training, the Foundation constructed a device that allowed the user to see astral projections. The scientists used it to draw the stand, Horus, for future reference and aid in Pet Shop's training.

In her training, she discovered new ways to use her stand's power. One was to encase her enemies in a thick dome of ice. Another was to create weapons made of ice than can be helpful in a fight. The ice weapons were made to help Pet Shop gain fighting skill in using her new human body. She mastered a few of the weaponry in her training. Most are assassination and close-quarter combat weapons. Some of these weapons include knives, swords, claws, and chain weaponry like the kusarigama.

After her intensive training, the Foundation tasked her with exterminating Ceruleans and scouting. She executed her orders with deadly precision by freezing an entire Cerulean horde with her ice missiles and killing the horde leader with lethal precision, usually by throwing a knife into its eye and crushing the crystal with the use of a blunt weapon like a Warhammer or the weight attached to her kusarigama. Not a single Cerulean survived as the Falcon Friend never left any prey alive. When she encountered a Beast, Pet Shop froze their bodies with her ice missiles and knocked them out cold, she reported it back to the Foundation site where they would send an extraction team at her location to contain the Beast.

Throughout the archipelago, Friends soon heard about Pet Shop and her battles against Ceruleans. It earned her the reputation of a deadly hunter that doesn't let its prey escape. She was known to many Friends as the lone hunter as she never worked with any of the Cerulean hunter groups, believing that they will only get in her way. She despised Dog Friends as they remind her of Iggy, the one who killed her. Pet Shop rarely talked to other Friends as she preferred to work alone, but some Bird Friends belonging to the Birds of Prey like Bald Eagle, King Vulture, Peregrine Falcon, and the two owl professors, Kohona and Mimi, have befriended her and assisted her in combat. Pet Shop considered them more as allies rather than close friends as she doesn't want to get to attached to anyone.

Most of her free time is spent reading the history of the Foundation from its archives or training for combat. Another portion of her free time was spent on reading and watching parts 5 and 6 of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. She was engrossed in the story of Giorno Giovanna, as he was the son of Dio.

As of right now, she is patrolling the An'in island's forests. It was midnight and Ceruleans are active even during the night. Several hunter groups are also on patrol within the island. Due to the leaves blocking her sight whenever she flies, the Falcon Friend had to walk on the ground while being alert for Cerulean ambushes; Some may be hiding in the trees.

Pet Shop walked through the forest, dimly lit by the moonlight. She was cautious and alert as she expects an ambush from Ceruleans. The Forest is quiet as most Friends are asleep; Only a few Friends are awake because they're nocturnal. She encountered a few Friends wandering the moonlit forest but only talked to them for a few moments before going back to patrol. She also heard from some of the scientists that a Friend originating from an anomaly lived in the forest.

As she went deeper into the forest, she heard movement in the darkness. Sounds of rustling in the grass echoed throughout the dark forest as it got closer. Pet Shop became more alert, monitoring her surroundings as she focuses her senses on the sound. She armed her self with a kusarigama made out of ice with a weight and a sickle attached using her cryokinesis. She listened carefully, searching for the source of the sound.

She heard rustling on her left side. She snapped her attention towards her left.

"HA!" she threw the weighted end of the kusarigama towards the darkness and between the foliage of leaves.

"Ow!" someone said through the foliage. Pet Shop heard it was the voice of a Friend.

The Friend came out of the darkness and into the moonlight. The Friend wore a bright red tracksuit with red spines on its back and hood. On her head, she has red hair that reaches her back with faint luminescent tips and pale red eyes, signifying she was blind. Her hair was styled to resemble rows of glistening fang-like teeth. On her hands, she has a pair of red claw gloves with three-fingered claws on the index, middle, and ring finger with a short fourth claw on the thumb. On her feet, she wore bright red running shoes with three-fingered claws and a small claw behind the heel. She also has a tail with red spines on her lower back.

The Friend was Scarlet, formerly known as SCP-939-2 (With Many Voices) by the SCP Foundation. After her transformation, the Foundation transported her to the An'in island's forests. Her home is a cave near a river on the western side of the island that is between two white mountains. Due to her sensitivity to bright lights, she is mostly active at night. Despite being blind, she still sees her surroundings with echolocation. Whenever someone asked how she sees the world, she would describe it as black and white; She sees others as black and white silhouettes. Her remaining senses were measured by the Foundation to be superhuman. She could hear the quietest sound and smell the faintest scent; Her touch let her feel colours and read written words. Scarlet can read because her touch can feel the ink or graphite on paper, despite being blind.

Her enhanced senses also allowed her to be one of the best hunters in the park. Using her echolocation, she tracked Ceruleans with swift efficiency as nothing can hide from her senses. Other hunters considered her as the best tracker among them. Hunter groups would seek out her help at night because it was difficult to track down Ceruleans in the dark. She also hunts down Ceruleans on her own and helps other groups whenever they needed her.

Right now, she clutched her head in pain and confronted Pet Shop.

"Why did you hit me!?" Scarlet angrily asked Pet Shop

"Apologies." Pet Shop apologized to Scarlet, "I thought you were a Cerulean that was going to attack me."

"Well, check twice next time!" Scarlet said to Pet Shop, "You never know you might accidentally hurt someone."

"I'll keep that in mind." Pet Shop blankly said

After a few short moments, Scarlet calmed down; Pet Shop melted her ice kusarigama; The two Friends talked to each other.

"By the way, my name's Scarlet." Scarlet introduced herself

"Pet Shop." Pet Shop introduced herself; The two Friends then shook hands with each other.

"Are you new here?" Scarlet asked Pet Shop

"I've been here for a few months." Pet Shop answered, "What about you?"

"I've been here for about a year and a half," Scarlet said, "Are you a Cerulean hunter?"

"I am." Pet Shop confirmed, "The Foundation hired me to kill Ceruleans and scout areas of the park in case there are any intruders or Ceruleans."

"It must be nice working for them." Scarlet said, "How does it feel to work for them?"

"Well, I get to go to places where Friends are normally restricted, I also have access to the Foundation's archives." the Falcon Friend listed the privileges she had for working with the Foundation.

"Wow, that must be very nice to have," Scarlet remarked, "How did you end up working for them?"

"After I was born, they questioned me and offered me the job." Pet Shop said, "After that, I went through training. After training, they give me missions to do."

"The missions range from scouting to assisting with their operations." Pet Shop said

"Huh, must be a lot of work," Scarlet remarked

"It is." Pet Shop confirmed, "By the way, what kind of animal are you?"

"Me? I don't even know myself." Scarlet said, "I just assumed that I'm from an unknown species of animals."

"When I was reading the archives, I found a document detailing your birth and the animal that you originated from." Pet Shop stated

"Really!?" Scarlet said, surprised, "What was the animal? How did it look?"

Pet Shop then went into full detail on Scarlet's original animal form. From what the animal looked like to how it lived its daily life before Foundation containment. Scarlet was astonished and in awe about the information. Pet Shop didn't mention a few details like the experimentations. Pet Shop swore to the Foundation that no information from the archives must leak. She always had a feeling that the Foundation is always watching her, making sure she doesn't break that promise.

"Wow..." Scarlet said in awe, "I didn't know about that. You mentioned the Foundation has some of them in their facilities."

"Is there a way to see them?" she asked

"I'm afraid not. The Foundation has them in another facility, outside of the archipelago." Pet Shop stated

"Darn," Scarlet said dejectedly, "And I was just hoping to see them."

"I forgot to ask; What are you doing here?" Pet Shop asked

"Well, for one, the area around here is my territory," Scarlet said, "and second, I'm tracking down a specific type of Ceruleans that has been going through the island."

"What kind of Ceruleans are you talking about?" Pet Shop questioned

"The Friends living on this island call them **_The Dark hunters_**," Scarlet said

"Dark hunters?" Pet Shop said in confusion, "What are they?"

"To put it in simple terms, they are Ceruleans that consumed the living black sludge," Scarlet explained, "The one where Ceruleans came from."

"You mean Ceruleum?" Pet Shop stated, having read files about Sandstar and Ceruleum

"Is that what its called?" Scarlet said, "Anyways, the reason they are called Dark hunters is the fact their bodies are entirely coloured black."

"There are six types of Dark hunter Ceruleans, some of which I encountered," Scarlet explained, "Unlike other Ceruleans, some of them have two eyes instead of one."

Scarlet began listing out the six types of Dark hunter Ceruleans.

"The first one is the **Earcell**, a Cerulean with large ears with orange tips." Scarlet began listing them out, "It has superior hearing and could detect you if you make a sound.

The second is the **Horncell**, a Cerulean with a large horn with a blue tip. They attack by ramming at their enemies with their horns.

The third is the **Fangcell**; Contrary to their name, they don't have fangs. It possesses large arms with four-digit, green-tipped claws and sharp-pointed elbows.

The fourth is the **Tailcell**, a Cerulean that resembles a squirrel with small arms and a large tail with a yellow tip. They are the swiftest among the Dark hunters.

The fifth is the **Huntercell**; It is one of the most dangerous Ceruleans out there. If it targets you, you will likely die from it. It attacks by shooting some form of energy and stabbing you with its tripedal sharp pointed legs. They have V-shaped heads with an upside-down semicircle gap on top, a triangular eye at the bottom, and a circular body with three legs attached to it.

The last of the six is, what I like to call, the **Heftcell**. A Cerulean made from the first four Dark hunter Ceruleans I mentioned. It has all the abilities of the first four Dark hunter Ceruleans. When the Earcell, Horncell, Fangcell, and Tailcell merge, they created the **Heftcell**."

"Wait, If these Ceruleans exist... then why hasn't there been a Friend reporting it to the Foundation?" Pet Shop asked

"Its because we couldn't contact anybody from the Foundation; And most of the Dark hunters are only active during the night, leaving many of the hunters on the island unable to track and exterminate them." Scarlet explained, "I am one of the few Friends that can easily track them down in the dark."

"Couldn't you have just reported it to the Foundation Lucky Beast?" Pet Shop asked, "There should be at least one patrolling the island."

"The truth is...," Scarlet nervously said, "The Lucky Beast patrolling the island sort of... disappeared."

Pet Shop blankly stared at Scarlet.

"How?" Pet Shop said with a serious tone

"W-Well... It was walking through the forest a few weeks ago." Scarlet nervously explained, "It mysteriously disappeared in one night after the Dark hunters appeared."

"So, you thought the Ceruleans took the Lucky Beast and are tracking each of them at night?" Pet Shop guessed

"Exactly! And that is why I'm looking for it to contact the Foundation!" Scarlet exclaimed

"Are you going to help me?" Scarlet asked the Falcon Friend

"I'm going to help you. I usually work alone; I'm only doing this to confirm if the Dark hunters exist and to re-establish the island's contact with the Foundation." the Falcon Friend said, "Got it?" she looked at Scarlet with a menacing glare

"Yes," Scarlet affirmed, unflinching under Pet Shop's glare, "Got it."

Scarlet and Pet Shop started tracking down the Dark hunters on the island. Pet Shop followed Scarlet wherever the trail she followed. To the Falcon Friend, all the forest's trees looked identical and thought that they might have gotten lost during their tracking.

"Scarlet, are you sure we're going the right way?" Pet Shop asked Scarlet, concerned that they got lost

"Of course, I know this area very well." Scarlet confidently said, "I may be blind, but that doesn't stop me from finding Ceruleans."

Pet Shop just sighed and continued following her.

After an hour of tracking, the two Friends came upon a forest clearing. Within the forest clearing, a group of black Ceruleans are idly standing and looking around. Both Friends hid behind the tree trunks. Hidden, they observed the Ceruleans with a calculating look. The Dark hunter Cerulean group consisted of two Earcells, two Horncells, one Fangcell, with three Huntercells, leading the group. Pet Shop then started forming a plan in her mind.

"Scarlet," Pet Shop quietly called her, "Are these the Ceruleans you're tracking?"

"They are," Scarlet quietly confirmed, "Oh, another thing you should know about Dark hunters is their intelligence. They are smarter than normal Ceruleans and have different behaviour patterns."

"Is that a problem for us?" Pet Shop asked

"Yes, but sometimes it's not." Scarlet replied, "One group I encountered a week ago had an Earcell that gets easily distracted; The fight was easy since I caught them by surprise due to the Earcell's inattentiveness, they are supposed to warn the other Ceruleans of danger."

"Heh, that's funny." Pet Shop giggled

"So, Pet Shop," Scarlet said, about to ask something, "Do you have a plan?"

"Already thought of it." Pet Shop said as she formulated the plan in her head

Pet Shop laid out the extermination plan to Scarlet. Scarlet would go to the other side of the clearing and distract the other Dark hunters while Pet Shop will take on the three Huntercells; The rest of the Ceruleans will be taken care of by Scarlet.

"You got all of that?" Pet Shop asked, demanding if the anomalous animal Friend understood every detail.

"Yes, understood all of it!" Scarlet understood the simple-yet-straightforward plan. It was a common bait-and-kill strategy that many of the other Cerulean hunters use. One will distract the weaker Ceruleans while others will take on the stronger ones. This strategy is useful against Cerulean hordes as the Ceruleans can't defend their horde leader while being attacked by Friends.

"Good. Let's begin." Pet Shop and Scarlet nodded to each other. The plan was now being in effect.

Scarlet went around the forest clearing as quietly as possible, without alerting the two Earcells. Once she got into position, she waved her hands to Pet Shop, signalling that she was ready. Pet Shop, looking across the moonlit forest and the forest clearing, saw the signal and equipped herself with throwing knives and a katana, made by her cryokinesis.

Scarlet opened her mouth and mimicked the calls of Ceruleans, the Earcells heard the call and alerted the other Ceruleans. A Huntercell ordered the other Ceruleans to investigate. The two Horncells and the Fangcell went to investigate the source of the sound. As the three black Ceruleans went to investigate, Scarlet scaled a tree, preparing for a stealthy ambush. With Pet Shop, she flew above the treeline and threw two knives towards her targets. The first knife struck the crystal of an Earcell, bursting into cubes; The second knife struck the second Earcell in its eye, the ice knife slowly freezing its body.

An additional effect that Pet Shop's ice weapons have is inflicting frost and slowly freezing the opponent's body. The Frost slowed the opponent's body, making the fight in Pet Shop's favour. The three Huntercells traced the trajectory of the knives, leading them to see Pet Shop flying above the treeline. All three Huntercells fired energy bolts at a rapid rate, targeting Pet Shop. Pet Shop dodges the energy bolts, spinning and swerving her body as she searched for an opening in the Huntercells' defence.

* * *

Back with Scarlet, she crouched on a branch of a tree, hiding from the eyes of the Dark hunters. With her echolocation, she sensed the black ceruleans are directly below her. Looking down, she sees three Dark hunters, seeing them as silhouettes, searching for the source of the call. As the two Horncells and the Fangcell searched the forest for the Cerulean that called, Scarlet dropped down from the tree branch. As she dived towards the Ceruleans, her right hand glowed red, preparing to strike one of the Horncells.

Nearing the ground, she pushed her feet against the tree, changing her fall's trajectory, positioning herself above a Horncell. With her right hand, she slashed the Horncell into three pieces along with its crystal, bursting into black cubes. Scarlet landing on the ground in a crouching position. The other Horncell and Fangcell heard the explosion, turning their bodies to see Scarlet on top of a scattered pile of black cubes, signifying the Friend killed the other Horncell. Both Fangcell and Horncell ready themselves for the fight; The Fangcell got into a boxing stance with both arms raised, ready to block and punch. The Horncell prepared to charge against the Friend.

Scarlet got into her stance with her arms raised, hands open, and fingers curved, ready to slice any Ceruleans. The Horncell made the first move by charging directly at Scarlet, intending to impale Scarlet with its horn. Scarlet jumped to the side, dodging the charge; With her left hand, she sliced the horn apart. Before she could slice the Horncell apart, the Fangcell charged at her with a punch. She sensed it and dodged it easily thanks to her echolocation. The Fangcell put itself between Scarlet and the Horncell, whose horn is rapidly regenerating. The Fangcell goes for another punch, but Scarlet dodged and countered with a slash. The Fangcell blocked with its right arm. It sliced the Fangcell's arm into pieces, leaving only a stump. Scarlet followed up with a kick directly to its face. The Fangcell was knocked back into a tree.

The Horncell, with its horn regrown, charged again towards Scarlet. At the last second, before the horn impaled Scarlet, she turned her body sideways and clutched the horn, preventing the Cerulean from moving anywhere. The Horned Cerulean tried to shake off her grip. Before her grip gave away, she used her right hand to grab the Horncell's crystal, ripping it off from its body. The Cerulean roared in pain with its gemstone plucked off its body. Before the Cerulean could do anything, Scarlet crushed the gem with her right hand, reducing it to dust. The last Horncell burst into black cubes, evaporating in the air.

Scarlet shifted her attention to the Fangcell. The Fangell regrew the stump into a new right arm. It raised its arms and charged directly towards Scarlet. It set loose a barrage of punches with Scarlet dodging using her echolocation and superior agility. It then tried to slam Scarlet between its claws. Scarlet dodged it by jumping in the air. She dived head-first towards the Fangcell. Her hands glowed red as she neared her opponent. The Fangcell looked up and raised its arms to block her attack. Scarlet then slashed at the Fangcell with both hands, creating an X shape. The Fangcell was sliced into pieces along with its gem, bursting into cubes. Scarlet rolled along the ground as she landed.

The anomalous Friend rested for a few moments, relieving her exhaustion before hearing an explosion from the clearing. She darted across the forest towards the forest clearing to help Pet Shop fight against the Huntercells.

* * *

Back with Pet Shop, amid her dodging and throwing knives towards the Huntercells who kept dodging, she was slowly being overwhelmed by the constant barrage of energy bolts. The Earcell with an ice knife lodged in its body was completely frozen, unable to move in the rest of the fight. The three Huntercells continued their constant barrage of energy bolts towards the Falcon Friend.

Pet Shop needed to finish this fight and fast. She summoned her Stand, Horus, and formed ice missiles. She launched a barrage of ice missiles directly targeting the Huntercells; The Huntercells saw the incoming barrage and made an effort to shoot down the missiles while dodging. Most of the ice missiles are shot down, And only a few got through the Ceruleans' defence. The ice missiles struck and exploded on the ground, leaving a large chunk of ice. As ice missiles hit the ground, the Huntercells kept dodging while trying to shoot down Pet Shop. Soon, the Huntercells found themselves surrounded by a ring of ice. Two of the three Huntercells were frozen by one ice missile, due to the small space as there is no room to dodge. The remaining Huntercell searched for Pet Shop in the sky, intending to shoot her down.

Its eye found Pet Shop standing on the edge of the ring of ice with her ice katana on her right hand. Both the Huntercell and Pet Shop menacingly stared at each other. Each of them anticipating their opponent's next move.

Pet Shop made the first move by flash freezing the ground; The ice crept up to the Huntercell's legs, immobilizing it. As the Huntercell tried to break free, Pet Shop slowly walked towards the immobilized Huntercell. The black Cerulean shot an energy bolt at her; The Falcon Friend just deflected it with her katana. The Huntercell then shot a full barrage towards her. Pet Shop twirled her katana, deflecting the energy bolts. One bolt got through and burned her left arm, she winced at the pain but kept on walking towards the Cerulean. The Huntercell was soon exhausted from shooting. In case the Cerulean shoots another barrage, Pet Shop froze the surrounding air, creating floating transparent sheets of frozen air.

Pet Shop learned this ability when reading Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind from the character Ghiacco's stand, [White Album]. Both Pet Shop's and Ghiacco's stand have the same power but applied differently. She copied the ability [White Album Gently Weeps], naming it [Horus Silently Creeps], as it was useful in reflecting projectiles. Pet Shop uses this ability when her opponents fight long-range or when she couldn't dodge or deflect every projectile. She doesn't use this ability frequently due to its fast stamina drain and that it doesn't cover Pet Shop completely; Preferring to deflect projectiles with her ice weapons.

As the ice slowly crept up the Huntercell's body, it let out one final shot of energy bolt directly towards Pet Shop's face. It was reflected by Pet Shop's invisible ice barrier, ricocheting around her body at a rapid speed.

"Just so you know," She started talking, "you're not the apex predator of this island or the archipelago. I am the apex predator to all of your kind." she boasted her superiority towards the Huntercell

"And that shot you fired at me is... straight into your eye!" she shouted, the energy bolt ricocheting around Pet Shop's barrier shot forward directly towards the Huntercell's eye. It roared in pain from the loss of its eyeball.

"I win!" she shouted triumphantly, "Now, Die!" She gripped her ice katana tightly with her right hand and started to slice the Cerulean with its gemstone into pieces. Her eyes filled with ferocity as she sliced her prey.

"_**MUMUTMUTMUTMUTMUTMTUTMUTMTUTMUTMUTMUTMUTMUTMUTMUT! AlMAWT!**_" Pet Shop ferociously cried out at a rapid pace as she sliced the Huntercell into a million pieces. The Huntercell burst into cubes as she finished slashing it into pieces.

"_**Almawt lisadaty. **_(**_Death for my masters_**)." Pet Shop said in Arabic as her opponent died.

She melted her ice katana and deactivated [Horus Silently Creeps], dropping to the ground in exhaustion. As she laid down on her back, Scarlet came out of the forest, breathing heavily from running.

"Pet Shop!" Scarlet shouted, "Are you all right?" she worryingly asked

"I'm fine, Scarlet." the Falcon Friend assured Scarlet

"But your arm..." Scarlet worryingly said after feeling the burn on Pet Shop's left arm

"It's nothing, I've had worse." Pet Shop assured Scarlet that she had injuries in the past much worse before.

"Anyways, have you found the Foundation Lucky Beast?" Pet Shop asked Scarlet

Scarlet looked around the forest clearing, covered in chunks of ice. Among the broken pieces of ice, a Foundation Lucky Beast laid broken on the ground. Its eyes, helmet, and body were broken, revealing the circuitry inside it. Scarlet picked it up and showed it to Pet Shop.

Pet Shop sat up and inspected the broken Lucky Beast.

"The Dark hunters did some damage to this Lucky Beast. I'll have to take it to the Foundation for repairs." Pet Shop said

"What about the frozen Dark hunter Ceruleans?" Scarlet pointed to the two frozen Huntercells and frozen Earcell.

"I'll contact the Foundation to send an extraction team." Pet Shop said as she pulled out a communicator from her jacket

She pressed a button, calling the island security of the archipelago.

"This is Pet Shop," Pet Shop said over the communicator, "I have some Ceruleans that might get the scientists interested. Requesting an extraction team in the An'in island, Over."

"Copy that, sending in an extraction team, anything else to report, over?" the security agent said

"A Foundation Lucky Beast was damaged by the Ceruleans. I'm taking it to the site for repairs, over." Pet Shop added

"Roger that, Over and out." the agent disconnected

"Over and out." Pet Shop disconnected

"Who did you call? And what is that?" Scarlet pointing to the communicator

"It's my communicator; It helps me contact the Foundation whenever I have something to report." Pet Shop answered, "I called a security agent to send a team to get these Dark hunters in containment where scientists will research them."

"Does it help us that they research them?" Scarlet asked

"Yes, they will tell us how they behave and how smart they are. The scientists will tell us if they find any weaknesses." Pet Shop answered

"I understand." Scarlet said, "How long will the team get here?"

"About a few hours." Pet Shop stated, "Will you hold this for me? I have some Ceruleans to be kept frozen." she handed the broken Foundation Lucky Beast to Scarlet.

Pet Shop walked over to the frozen Ceruleans and made the air cold around them, prolonging their frozen state until the extraction team arrives. Scarlet sat on the ground as she continued to inspect the broken Lucky Beast.

* * *

_**A few hours later**_

The sounds of helicopter rotors echoed through the quiet night. Bright spotlights shone over the clearing as Pet Shop and Scarlet covered their eyes. Two V-22 Osprey landed in the forest clearing with the extraction team hopping out of the aircraft and began containing the Ceruleans within glass cages. The captain saluted Pet Shop and congratulated her on another job well done.

Both Pet Shop and Scarlet are taken to the site, treating their injuries and asking them about what happened. The Dark hunter Ceruleans are locked in containment for research purposes. Some scientists took note to update the file about the Ceruleans. The Foundation Lucky Beast was brought to the repair bay to fix its damages. It was noted to be fully functional by tomorrow morning, ready to be sent back on patrol.

After the treatment of Pet Shop's and Scarlet's injuries, Scarlet was temporarily accommodated into Pet Shop's living quarters on the site because she had an extra bed. Scarlet will be transported back to the An'in island after her injuries recovered.

Pet Shop's room had various posters from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, mostly featuring Dio and Giorno. Other poster characters, like the Joestars, either have a knife stabbed on their head or crossed out with the words "Die!" written above them. On the other side of the room, a bookshelf containing all manga volumes of Jojo's Bizzare Adventure up to date. In another cabinet, Super Action Statues of Jojo villains displayed inside it in their iconic poses; Some with their respective stands. The Villains on display are Dio, Funny Valentine, Diavolo, Enrico Pucci, Diego Brando, the Pillar Men (Kars, Esidisi, and Wamuu), and Yoshikage Kira. Super Action Statues of Giorno Giovanna and his allies are also on display with their respective stands.

The two beds have Jojo themed bed sheets and blankets. One has Funny Valentine on it while the other has Dio Brando on it. Pet Shop also owns a body pillow of Giorno Giovanna and Trish Una, being her favourite characters; Her number one favourite is Dio Brando.

There is also a TV with DVDs of the Jojo anime, created by SCP-914 ("The Clockworks") under the request of Pet Shop. SCP-914 processed each story part of Jojo by placing all manga volumes and several DVDs in 914's intake booth. It "refined" all of the items under the "Fine" setting, resulting in several DVD's containing each part of the Jojo anime that's faithful to the manga.

Judging from the figures and the posters, silhouettes to Scarlet, Scarlet was quick to point out if Pet Shop was admiring some group, not knowing what Jojo is or what manga and anime are. Pet Shop admitted that she loved the Jojo series and admired Dio, Giorno, and all other villains for how charismatic and powerful they are. Pet Shop then went into a full-on detailed explanation of the series and the characters. Scarlet stopped her before she got too carried away.

Pet Shop suggested they watch part one of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure before they sleep. Scarlet agreed until she remembered that she's blind and can't watch anything. To circumvent this, Pet Shop gave Scarlet all the manga volumes of part one for her to read, much to her pleasure and thanked Pet Shop.

Both Friends watched and read the first part of Jojo's Bizzare Adventure. From Dio's arrival into the Joestar mansion to the climactic finale at the ship, Pet Shop watched her master's origin story and how he became the Joestar's lifetime enemy, with her emotions being neutral up until the finale where she shed a single tear, thinking her master died.

On the other hand, Scarlet was an emotional roller coaster going from happy to crying in certain moments of the story, reading the manga by feeling with her hands.

The two then discussed what they think about the story. Pet Shop admired her master Dio's tragic backstory and why he wanted the power to rule the world. Scarlet loved the romance between Erina and Jonathan; She came to hate Dio after he stole Erina's first kiss. To which Pet Shop argued can be ignored if they see how he became the person he is in the story. The battles and Hamon also captivated Pet Shop's and Scarlet's attention as they saw how each character has a different fighting style and how each of them outsmarted their opponent. Both wondered if they could use Hamon and could it be used to defeat Ceruleans.

Soon, fatigue came upon them. Pet Shop and Scarlet bid each other goodnight and laid down on their beds. Scarlet laid down on the Funny Valentine-themed bed, noting how it has a weird blanket as she felt it with her hands. Pet Shop laid on her Dio-themed bed, hugging the Giorno body pillow as she slowly fell into unconsciousness and dreamed.

Who knows what the future may bring, whether its strange encounters or ferocious battles with Ceruleans, Pet Shop was proud to live in this life, serving the elusive SCP Foundation and having a friend who appreciated the world where she originated. For now, she rests in the comfort of her bed within the Foundation; Peacefully dreaming about her new life, the Foundation, and the comrades she made, including Scarlet.

_**[To Be Continued]**_

* * *

**A/N: That was the fourth tale. With over 8600 words, this has been the longest chapter I've written yet.**

**If it wasn't clear at the near end of the chapter, Pet Shop is a hardcore Jojo fan. Scarlet may have become a Jojo fan after Pet Shop showed it to her.**

**The Pet Shop's stand cry of "MUT MUT MUT...! ALMAWT!" is Arabic for "DIE DIE DIE...! DEATH!" **

**Once again, if you have an idea for a tale, please PM me or go to Team Yumesuki's discord channel under #suggestions.**

**See you all in the next tale!**


	10. Iris' first day in Japari Park

_**On a Foundation boat en route to Site-100**_

On a Foundation-owned cargo ship, carrying military equipment and supplies to Site-100, a young blonde human girl with a polaroid camera hanging on her neck can be seen leaning on the ship's railing. She has blue eyes with her face bearing a drowsy/bored look. She wore a black t-shirt and a blue and white long-sleeved hoodless jacket on her torso; Blue jeans and red rubber shoes on her lower body. The camera she carried on her neck by its strap was a Polaroid One Step 600 camera, an old camera manufactured in the 1980s.

The girl is Iris Thompson, known as SCP-105 ("Iris") by the SCP Foundation. Being a humanoid SCP, a former member of MTF Omega-7 ("Pandora's Box"), and a current member of MTF Alpha-9 ("Last Hope"), she was both stressed by work and her constant surveillance by the Foundation. To her, the Foundation feels like a prison due to security surveillance. Even with this in mind, they gave her Class 3 socialization privileges with site personnel, providing her with someone to socialize.

Her anomalous power was to manipulate the area with the pictures she took. She does this by inserting her arm through the photograph; People witnessing the manipulation will describe a disembodied female hand reaching through an invisible portal. Whenever she held a photo taken by her camera, the still image becomes a real-time image of the location's picture. She stated that she could focus on ten pictures at once with her camera, but thinks she could do more.

Contained by the Foundation when she tried demonstrating her ability in court to testify on her boyfriend's murder, the Foundation offered her a position in a Mobile Task Force. It was part of a program where the Foundation trains and utilizes humanoid SCPs in the field. It soon leads to the creation of MTF Omega-7 ("Pandora's Box"); A task force consisting of SCPs and regular humans. The SCPs in the team were SCP-076-2 ("Able"), SCP-657 (Death-predicting man), and Iris herself. The team would go on multiple operations dealing with GOI's and containing dangerous anomalies. However, during peacetime, "Able" grew restless and went on a rampage. It forced the Foundation to detonate an onsite nuke to contain him. After this incident, the Omega-7 team disbanded. Iris survived the incident and returned to her house in Site-17, continuing her life within the Foundation.

However, the incident inspired the Foundation to renew the program, creating team Alpha-9 ("Last Hope"). The new team utilizes humanoid SCPs but to a greater extent. Iris was brought back due to her combat skills and handling containment breaches. Another SCP brought into the team was SCP-076 ("Cain"), Able's brother. Iris and Cain worked together and got along with each other as friends. Human agents were also hand-picked from the organization's military force. The new team won't make the same mistakes as Omega-7 did, ensuring it would serve the Foundation without fail.

Alpha-9 went on numerous operations involving numerous GOIs like the Church of the Broken God and the Chaos Insurgency. One mission was operation 'Camp Granada' involving Marshall, Carter, and Dark Ltd. A GOI that is known for collecting rare and obscure items and using money or social pressure to accomplish their goals. The operation's objective was to evaluate the outbreak of SCP-008 ("Zombie Plague") in the wild. It was uncertain if Marshall, Carter, and Dark incidentally caused the zombie virus outbreak.

After the completion of countless operations by Alpha-9, GOI activity became quite as if they are deciding to stay low for the time. With no unusual activity from any of the GOIs, the O-5 Council gave Alpha-9 and other MTF teams a four-month vacation; It was a sort of a reward from the O-5 Council for their service. MTF members went to their favourite vacation spot while others return home to their families.

With Iris, she decided to go to the new site the organization recently built. From what she heard from scientists talking about it, it was in an archipelago that used to be an open zoo. With those in mind, she got permission to go to Site-100 on her vacation. Going by plane and boat, the voyage only took a week and a half to reach her destination.

Right now, Iris was looking out into the horizon, thinking of what this new site had to offer.

"Hey!" she was shaken out of her thoughts when someone called out to her.

She looked to her right and saw someone walking up to her. The newcomer was a woman with long blonde hair tied in a twin ponytail with two side bangs tied by pink strings and blue-grey eyes. She wore a black safari hat with a blue-tipped white feather attached on top of it. A black tank top on her torso with her long-sleeved brown jacket tied to her waist. On her legs, she wore green camouflage pants with a thigh bag strapped on her right thigh by a belt buckle and blackleg hiking boots on her feet. She wore black fingerless gloves on her hand and a red ribbon tied on her left arm. Iris' eyes also went over the woman's chest, feeling a bit jealous due to having a larger size.

The woman came face to face with Iris. The woman enthusiastically introduced herself to Iris.

"Hi! My name is Calenda." Calenda introduced herself, grabbing Iris' hand into a handshake, "What's your name?"

"I'm Iris. Iris Thompson." Iris introduced herself to Calenda, recovering from the sudden handshake, "Nice to meet you."

"It's also a pleasure to meet you!" Calenda replied, "That's a nice camera you have."

"Thanks, Its a Christmas gift from my parents." Iris smiled, fondly remembering the first time she received the camera as a gift.

"What brings you here to the Foundation?" Iris asked Calenda, "Are you going to the new site?"

"Yes, I am!." Calenda said, "I'm an animal expert from Wilson's Wildlife Solutions. They told me the Foundation needed an animal expert on the site."

"Are you also going to the new site?" Calenda asked Iris

"I am." Iris answered, "I'm a member of an MTF team; I'm actually on vacation right now since there haven't been any missions to do."

"I'm checking out what the new site has in containment." She stated her reason for going, "Calenda, do you know what's in the site?"

"Well, from what I've read, it is a site located on an archipelago with eight islands. The site has a large building complex with many types of equipment and vehicles. They also have small robots assisting them in their tasks. The archipelago also has an old abandoned zoo." Calenda listed out on the information she read before travelling to the sight.

"Going by that, I believe they have animals contained within the new site. But I've heard from my colleagues that they had a great time working there." Calenda concluded, "So when I was tasked to work there, I got excited to see what the Foundation has in it."

"Why are you excited over it? It could just be some shape-shifting animals or eldritch monstrosities disguised as animals." Iris seriously said, "Besides, nothing is exciting in any of the Foundation's sites. They only have boring containment units and the occasional containment breach."

"How would you know?" Calenda said, "Think about it; Things could be different there."

"Trust me..." Iris said, "I live inside one of those sites; It was boring as hell because there is nothing much to do inside them."

"Wait...You live inside a containment site!?" Calenda said in shock, "Since when!?"

"Since I got contained by the Foundation." Iris truthfully said, "In truth, I'm an anomaly known to them as SCP-105; For most of my life after the Foundation contained me, I live in a house in Site-19, being in constant surveillance."

"What makes you an anomaly? You look normal to me." Calenda said

"Here, I'll show you." Iris grabbed her cameral and lifted to her eye level, looking through the camera's lenses. Facing the ocean, she took a picture of it. A moment later, a polaroid picture printed out of the camera. Iris grabbed it and shook it, quickening the development process. The image showed the clear blue ocean and the distant horizon. Iris then showed it to Calenda, who looked at the polaroid picture.

When Calenda looked at it, the picture seemed to move. The ocean's waves are crashing into one another; The clouds in the sky moved with the cold sea breeze. She also saw some seagulls fly in the picture. Iris proceeded to insert her hand through the photo, disappearing into the portal. It then came out of an invisible portal a few meters away from the ship. Calenda was shocked to the hand reappear above the ocean. Iris retracted her hand from the photo, the invisible portal disappearing.

"This is the reason why I'm an anomaly. Any photo I took with my camera becomes a real-time image of that location." Iris explained, "To me, the Foundation is a prison with the O-5 Council being its wardens. They watch my every move and record every conversation I had. And me being a member of an MTF, they forced me because I am useful to them, an indisposable asset that can't be lost."

"Well, I've heard that the Foundation is cold but not cruel." Calenda said to Iris, "Maybe this is just one of those moments where they didn't have a choice. They're not cruel to anyone human like yourself. With you forced in the MTF, they probably couldn't find anyone that could fit in the team."

"I guess so...But that doesn't change my thoughts about the Foundation!" Iris strongly said

"I know, all of us have different thoughts about the Foundation," Calenda said, touching Iris' shoulder, "The Foundation may be treating you coldly but know that they are not cruel, just cold; Doing what's best for you."

"I also don't care if you're an anomaly, you're unique like everybody else." Calenda said, "And to me, a new friend that I met." She added as she hugged Iris.

Iris was taken aback by this. She expected her to leave or not talk to her. Instead, she doesn't care for what she is and saw her as a friend. Iris hugged Calenda back as a sign of gratitude.

"Thanks, I needed that," Iris thanked Calenda

"You're welcome. I always liked meeting new people." Calenda happily said, "It doesn't matter who or what they are; People are friends to me."

The cargo ship's horn suddenly blew, scaring perching seagulls. The ship's intercom went online.

"Attention all personnel, This is your captain speaking." the ship's captain announced. "We are approaching Site-100. Please prepare your luggage for inspection." Over the horizon, the island of Kyōshū slowly becomes visible as the cargo ship neared its destination.

"Anybody smuggling contraband will be put in Foundation custody. That is all for today." the captain finished their announcement.

"Well, that's our cue." Iris said, "I'm gonna go get my luggage ready."

"Okay, I also need to prepare mine as well," Calenda said

"I'll meet you at the docks!" Iris said as she went to her living quarters on the ship.

"Ok!" Calenda said as she also went to her living quarters on the cargo ship.

The two prepared their luggage for inspection and await entry into Site-100. A few Foundation tugboats approached the ship, carrying Foundation security guards. They boarded the cargo boat, starting the mandatory inspection.

* * *

_**Docks**_

After a couple of minutes of the Foundation guards inspecting the vessel, they were allowed entry into Site-100. The tugboats went back to the docks alongside the Foundation guards. As the ship got closer to the docks, it slowly positioned itself sideways with the help of two tugboats. As it finally got into position, its engine stopped and dropped its anchor, ensuring it will stay in place. The dock's cranes started to unload shipping containers the cargo ship carried.

The dock had numerous large cranes that load and unload cargo brought into the site. It also had countless shipping containers on the seaport with trucks hauling them throughout the site. All shipping containers are either being loaded or unloaded by Foundation Personnel, ready to be shipped out. As the ship unloaded its cargo, the boarding ramp was dropped, allowing its passengers to disembark and see the islands of the archipelago.

Iris went down the ramp with a single roller bag containing clothes, polaroid instant film, and other personal belongings. As she got off the ship, shaking off the dizziness and resisting the urge to vomit from the ship's swaying, Calenda soon followed. As she went down the ramp, Iris noticed something mechanical following her. Iris looked at it and realized that it was a robot. It has a long yellow hexagonal body with four long yellow thin metal legs supporting its body. The front of the robot had a small headlight in the center and an engine grille at the bottom. It was also carrying two large bags on the sides of its body. It reminded Iris of the Boston Dynamics BigDog robot.

Calenda greeted Iris again as she got off the ramp with her dog robot following her.

"Hey Iris," She greeted the teenage girl, "Are you okay? You look a little sick." Calenda asked in concern

"I'm fine, Calenda," Iris reassured Calenda's worries, "I'm just not used to the swaying of the ship."

"Okay, I'm glad that you're fine," Calenda said

"Anyways, may I ask why do you have a robot with you?" Iris asked Calenda out of curiosity

"Oh, you mean my dog robot?" Calenda said, "It was made for me because I mostly go out on field missions to observe and record animals; It carried most of the stuff that I need."

"I see." Iris nodded, understanding the purpose of the robot, "I could use one of those in my field missions; It has been a pain to carry guns and ammunition around."

"Hey, guys!" someone called out to both of them.

Iris and Calenda looked to where the voice came. The two saw a young brunette teenage girl running up to them. She wore glasses on her head. On her torso, she wore a white lab coat and a light brown button shirt. On her legs, she wore dark grey pants and dark brown shoes. An amulet with a bright red ruby hung from her neck by a chain. Iris already knew who it was just by the amulet she wore.

It was Dr. Jack Bright. One of the Foundation's leading scientists and mischief-maker, causing trouble wherever he goes. She came to a stop once she came face to face with the two blondes. Bright stopped for a moment to catch her breath, having run a far distance to reach the docks. She then stood up straight to greet the two.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Jack Bright," she introduced herself to Calenda, "You must be Calenda, the animal expert that Wilson's Wildlife Solutions sent?"

"Yes, that's me!" Calenda confirmed, "They told me to meet up with a scientist named Jack Bright, but I never expected you to be a young girl."

"I get that a lot from new hirees and the Wildlife Solution." Jack laughed, remembering many scientists that mistook her for someone else entirely before revealing to them that she is Jack Bright.

"More importantly, why are you in a teenage body!?" Iris loudly asked, "Did the Foundation abducted someone to be your new body!?"

"What? No!" Jack denied the statement, "This body is a clone of my original body."

"But why is it female!?" Iris asked

"It's complicated, but I'll explain later," Jack said

"Wait, Iris," Calenda said, "What do you mean by Jack's "new body"?"

"Well, you see Calenda," Jack started to explain, she held up her amulet to Calenda, "This amulet contains my soul and should I die again, anybody who wears this amulet will become me."

"Wow, that must be very cool!" Calenda exclaimed

"I wouldn't say that it's cool. It's more of a curse if you ask me." Jack said

"Well, no matter how you or others describe it," Calenda said, "It's still cool to me."

"Well, people have different thoughts and opinions." Jack shrugged, "Anyways, we should get going. I have some tests to do."

Bright pressed a button on her wristwatch, calling a vehicle from the site. After a couple of minutes of waiting, a jeep arrived at the docks, stopping in front of the three. The Jeep was coloured black with the Foundation logo plastered on the hood and the two front doors. The driver's seat was on the left side, facing the trio. The driver's side door opened, revealing the driver itself. It was a small grey-black bipedal robot with no arms. It has an egg-shaped body with three-toed feet. It has large pointed ears on its head; And wore a black riot helmet with holes letting its ears poke out, and a small tactical vest with the Foundation logo printed on it with the number fifteen.

The driver was a Lucky Beast, driving the jeep towards the docks when Bright pressed a button on her wristwatch. The robot was Bright's personal Lucky Beast, driving her wherever she goes and recording field and experiment notes. It was also pre-programmed to pick up Bright on a Jeep whenever she needed transportation, driving the jeep using the radio control.

An additional feature the Foundation added to their Lucky Beasts was to relay messages. If someone wants to send a message through a Foundation Lucky Beast, the robot will transfer the message to the nearest Lucky Beast of the recipient's location. All messages are recorded then relayed to the nearest Lucky Beast. This feature is exclusive to Foundation Lucky Beasts and messages can be received by normal and Foundation Lucky Beasts. Bright had used this feature to communicate with Cerulean Hunters and her colleagues in the field.

"Hello, Dr. Bright," the robot greeted Jack, "I am here with your transportation."

"Everyone, hop on aboard!" Jack joyfully said as she boarded the seat next to the driver seat.

Iris placed her roller bag at the back of the jeep and sat on the backseat with Calenda. Calenda's dog robot will follow them on the road.

"This is one of the robots that this site has?" Iris asked Bright

"It is." Jack confirmed, "It's a variant of an existing design. I'll tell you about it once we get to the site."

"Awww, it looks so cute!" Calenda happily said, her attention taken by the Lucky Beast's appearance

"Anyways, let's get going." Jack said, "fifteen, take us to the site."

"Roger." the robot complied, its eyes glowed green for a moment. The jeep's engine roared to life as it turned on. It then moved forward towards the dock's exit, the Lucky Beast tilting its body as it steered. Soon, they were out of the docks and into the open road, heading to Site-100. Unbeknownst to Iris and Calenda, a surprise awaits them.

* * *

_**Site-100**_

After a short hour of driving, the group reached Site-100. The dock's location was directly behind Site-100, connected by a road where it receives supplies and equipment from the shipments. Foundation Lucky Beasts also patrol through it while on the lookout for Ceruleans and intruders, should there be any.

The jeep stopped in front of the site's building complex. The group disembarked the vehicle; Iris took her luggage off the jeep's back compartment. Iris then looked around the site; It was just like the other sites that she saw, full of warehouses and military equipment lying around. What caught her attention was a building resembling a Japanese high school building. She was utterly confused as to why there was a school inside the site. She would have to ask Bright about it later.

Jack and her Lucky Beast guided both Calenda and Iris to their living quarters. The building the two were staying in was like an apartment where each person has their room to settle in. Iris took a vacant suite, unpacked her things and organized them. The living-quarters was furnished with a bed, a table with four chairs, a TV, a few dressers, and a few empty shelves. There was also a large bathroom with a bathtub and shower. Calenda took the vacant room next to Iris' living-quarters, having the same furnishings as Iris' room.

After organizing her belongings, she went to look for Jack Bright. After a few minutes of searching, Iris found her leaning on a wall, looking around with her Lucky Beast. Iris walked to Jack, intending to ask her about the Japanese High school building.

"Iris, what can I do for you?" Bright asking Iris, noticing her

"Jack, can you explain to me why is there a school building in here?" Iris pointed to the school building known as Japari Academy

"Oh, that building," Jack remarked, "It's related to what we do here."

"How is it related to the Foundation?" Iris asked

"I'll show you when Calenda's here." Bright said, "You and Calenda need a proper tour of the site."

And just on cue, Calenda arrived just as Jack finished talking, with her dog robot closely following her.

"Hey, guys!" Calenda greeting the two, "Did I miss anything? Were you two talking about something?"

"Calenda! You're just in time!" Jack said, "I was talking about giving you and Iris a tour of the place."

"Why that sounds lovely." Calenda said, "I would like a tour of the site."

"Great, let's get started then," Jack said, "Follow me and try to keep up."

She then gestured the two blondes to follow her. Jack's Lucky Beast, 15, followed closely behind.

Jack showed the two blondes the site's massive building complex. From the scientists' laboratories to the Site's surveillance room, Jack didn't leave a single room unvisited. Except for the D-Class containment unit, as it was common knowledge to all that knew the Foundation that they use live test subjects for their experiments. When they got to the Cerulean containment unit, Calenda and Iris were surprised by the amount that they kept, about over a hundred Ceruleans were inside the containment unit. When both Iris and Calenda asked if this is what the Foundation contained in the site, Jack said that this was only half of what they kept contained in the archipelago. During their tour inside the complex, any of Iris' and Calenda's questions were answered by 15, having full knowledge about the site.

When it was time for Jack to show Japari Academy, Cerberus, the Greek mythological Friend that guard the entrance to the underworld who now guards the school gate, asked Bright on who were the two accompanying her. Jack responded that they were her coworkers, telling Cerberus that they don't know much about the site since they're new. Cerberus signed and opened the school gate, wishing the two blondes a good time on their tour. Much like how Jack showed Serval and Kaban the school, she gave Iris and Calenda a tour of the entire school. Some Friends greeted them as they walked through the school. Jack showed Iris and Calenda pretty much everything that she showed Kaban and Serval. From the Dorms to the gym building, not an inch of school ground was unvisited.

Today, posters of PPP's concert are put up on the walls, announcing their newest song.

After the school's tour, Iris, dumbfounded, couldn't believe the things she saw. Animal girls, an academy dedicated to their learning, and being educated by the Foundation!? It was almost as if she stepped into an anime show due to how having so many shows that have animal girls in them. On the other hand, Calenda's eyes were sparkling as she had never seen something charming in her entire life. Animal girls of all ages live on the isles; it made her want to stay in the archipelago forever. The three are now outside of the Japari Academy.

"Bright, why are there animal girls on the island!?" Iris loudly asked; Jack had to cover her ears due to how loud Iris is.

"Iris, you don't have to be so loud." Jack said, rubbing her ears, "As for your question, they are the inhabitants of the archipelago. They have lived here for who knows how long."

"And for how they are born? All I see are female and no males." Iris pointed out

"The proper term for the animal girls are SCP-4034-A. Most of the scientists working here call them Friends because they call themselves that." Jack explained, "As for how they are born, there is a substance originating from the archipelago called Sandstar. And when that substance comes into contact with an animal, they get turned into a Friend. All Friends that are on the islands are female, no males."

"Also, the blobs that I showed you in the building complex are called Ceruleans." Jack continued, "There is a substance that creates them called Ceruleum. Ceruleum itself is sentient. If it finds an inanimate object, it will copy its form and attack anything it sees."

"So basically, the islands have animal girls and living blobs, and that they live on this island for who knows how long," Iris said, still taking in the information, "And the Foundation let them roam freely!"

"Well, that's because they are docile and compliant. Many scientists felt that containment procedures weren't necessary. One reason was their combat prowess as they were able to fight off Ceruleans efficiently."

"They're cute and awesome!" Calenda gleefully said, "It makes me want to stay here forever!"

"I wouldn't be sure about that," Iris said, having some doubts about living in the archipelago, "I am only here on vacation."

"Well, you better live it as best as you can," Jack said, her phone suddenly rang. Jack took it and looked at it, seeing a notification for an event. Her eyes widened for a moment; Remembering there is an important event happening today. From the posters hanging on the school walls, PPP's concert was today at the waterfront area of the Kyōshū island. Jack had become a fan after attending their live show in the forest area of Kyōshū. She quickly ordered her Lucky Beast to get the nearest vehicle in their location.

After a few minutes, the Lucky Beast came back with a Humvee. Jack urged Iris and Calenda to join her. The two blondes complied as Bright looked like something urgent came up. Jack then ordered her Lucky Beast to drive the Humvee to the waterfront area as fast as possible. It accelerated the vehicle at full speed towards the group's next destination: the Waterfront Area, where PPP's live concert will begin.

* * *

_**Waterfront Area**_

As soon the Humvee reached its destination, it comes to a sudden full stop in front of the performance stage. Bright quickly got off the Humvee and sprinted to the stage area. Iris and Calenda followed Bright, wondering what made her come here so urgent. In the stage area, there were a lot of Friends gathering for PPP's live concert. Many types of Friends came from all over the island to attend PPP's live performance. Lucky Beasts are also present at the event, handing out Japari Buns to hungry Friends. Jack soon reached a crowed of large Friends, waiting for PPP to come up on stage. Iris and Calenda caught up to Jack, who was panting from running.

"Jack, what's with the hurry?" Iris asked, "What urgent thing made you come here like there has been a Keter breach?"

"There's an event that I planned to attend," Jack said, still breathing heavily, "It was PPP's live concert event; They are going to sing their new song."

"What's PPP?" Iris and Calenda asked, wondering who they were

"PPP is short for Penguin Performance Project," Jack said, her exhaustion relieved, "They an idol group famous throughout the archipelago with Friends coming together to see them sing."

"Wait, you came here all this way to see them perform!?" Iris said, "Is it that urgent!?"

"Yes!" Bright immediately replied, "Because they are going to sing a new song."

"Really?" Iris said, not sure about what to think of the immortal scientist anymore. She knew Bright was more of a trouble maker than a scientist. Seeing her attend an idol concert was not out of character for her. It made Iris question if Bright was to be kept away from the animal girls due to hearing rumours of a list of things that Jack was forbidden to do. Calenda noticed two Friends walking up to them.

The two were owl Friends. The first was Eurasian Eagle-Owl. She has orange eyes with short light brown hair; Her hair has patterned areas of dark brown spots on top of her head. The pattern is also present at the side of her bangs. Her middlemost hair fades into a white and dark brown at the end; It resembled a beak. Two large tuffs projected upwards on her head, a pair of owl wings with the same dark brown pattern and ending in a brown coloured tip. On her lower back, she has two-toned owl tail feathers coloured brown and black. She wore a coat bearing the same pattern as her hair had. On her hands, she wore black-tipped white gloves. On her legs, she wore white leggings and matching shoes with black tips. She wields a gray cane with a long handle in her left hand that resembles a beak.

The second was Northern White-faced Owl. She has amber eyes and short steely-gray hair, with darker gray tones on the top of her head and to the sides of her bangs, and a large area of white crowning the forehead. The tip of her middle hair bang has a faint yellow colour. The owl wings on her head are grey with a pattern of broken lines. Two tuffs projected upwards between her hair bangs. On her lower back, she has owl tail feathers with gray and dark-grey stripes. She wore a buttoned coat with a fur-like collar, pockets, and rounded cuffs. Her jacket is patterned similarly to her wings, with sparse dark-grey hatching. She wore light-yellow black-tipped gloves on her hands and white leggings with light-yellow Mary Jane shoes. She also wields a wooden geologist's hammer in her right hand.

The two owl Friends were Kohona and Mimi, the Owl Professors. Kohona is the Northern White-faced Owl; Mimi is the Eurasian Eagle-Owl. The two considered themselves to be the smartest and wisest in Japari Park. They were able to work with Foundation scientists due to their high intelligence and knowledge about the park itself. They also helped the scientists on their tests with Sandstar and Ceruleum. As a reward for their cooperation, the Foundation gave them many books relating to various fields of science and cooking, after Kaban cooked them curry. The two owls were amazed by the scientific concepts and theories presented by the science books. They learned to cook after reading several cookbooks, cooking over an induction stove instead of an open flame.

"Hello, Dr. Bright." Kohona greeted Jack, "It is good to see you today."

"It is good to see you here today at PPP's concert," Mimi said

"Oh, Kohona, Mimi, what brings you two here at PPP's concert?" Bright asked

"We are taking a break from our work." Kohona said, "For as wise as we are, even we need a break from our scientific research."

"So we thought that going to PPP's concert would be a good distraction from the stress of work," Mimi said

"Oh! Who are you two?" Calenda said

"Iris, Calenda, these two are Kohona and Mimi," Bright introduced the two owl professors to the two blondes, "They are the ones who help us in our research of Sandstar and Ceruleum."

"Did the Foundation forced them to or did they just willingly help them?" Iris asked, concern about the two Friends

"We willingly helped the Foundation in their research of both Sandstar and Ceruleum," Kohona answered

"As we are the wisest in the park, the Foundation gave us books of science as a reward for the use of our wise mind," Mimi said, "Thanks to the books, we learn new things such as the solar system, mathematics, and cooking. That last one was due to our craving for cooked food like curry."

"Okay, how is the Foundation treating you two?" Calenda asked, "And also, you two look adorable with those clothes and wings on your heads." she gleefully said

"Why, thank you." Mimi thanked Calenda, "And as for your question, they are treating us fine with nothing going wrong in our efforts to aid them in their research."

"Yes, nothing ever goes wrong with us, for we are wise," Kohona said

"Guys! PPP is about to start!" Jack shouted to the group, PPP is walking onto the stage, ready to sing their new song.

Friends cheered as the penguin idols walked on stage. Jack joined in on the cheering. Kohona, Mimi, Iris, and Calenda stayed silent, waiting for something to happen. The cheering became louder as all five penguin idols greeted their fans. PPP, short for Penguins Performance Project, was a group consisting of five penguin Friends. There had been two PPP groups before the current group. Princess the Royal penguin, Koutei the Emperor penguin, Iwabi the southern rockhopper penguin, Gen the Gentoo penguin, and Hululu the Humboldt penguin are members of the new PPP group. The new PPP debuted on the waterfront area singing "Oozora Dreamer" to a crowd of Friends. Kaban, Serval and Jack attended the event and got to meet the penguin idols. And on the same day that Jack met PPP, Margay, PPP's number one fan, got hired by the penguin idols to be their manager. Margay was ecstatic as her dream came true, helping PPP with their songs and concert.

Afterwards, Margay had PPP enroll at Japari Academy, specifically in music courses of different genres like pop, classical, and j-pop. Margay then formed their club called the Idol Club. Margay researched existing idol groups through the use of the internet and PPP used Margay's research to write new songs. As for equipment for their live concerts like spotlights and microphones, Margay repeatedly begged the site manager for them, literally bowing her head until the site manager agreed. With the Foundation's aid, many stage and musical equipment were brought in for the concerts. Large speakers, over the ear microphones, spotlights and many other stage equipment were brought it for their new performance. As the concert's day drew closer, PPP rehearsed numerous times until they are ready.

Now, with the stage filled with speakers and spotlights shining over them, they are ready.

"Welcome, everyone!" Princess greeted the cheering audience, "Thank you for coming! Today, we are starting with our new song: "Around Around"!"

The cheers became louder as they announced their new song.

"Ready, Everyone?" Princess asked her team

"Yes," Emperor said

"Ready..." Both Gen and Hululu softly said

"Ready!" Iwabi enthusiastically said

"Then, let the music start!" Princess cued Margay to start the music. Margay acted quickly, pressing the button on the music player. PPP sang and danced to the rhythm of the music. The cheering went on as PPP sang, with Bright being one of the loudest. Calenda joined the cheering as well. The owl professors stayed silent, preferring to listen instead of cheering. Iris, not sure about what to do, joined in as well.

**_"_****Over the sky, sea and land**

**A voice to you**

**Anywhere in the world**

**Where to go**

**Next is your turn! (It's a turn!)**

**It doesn't matter if you're with the weather**

**Dive into the brilliant take-off**

**It's up to you to change now**

**Pipepe? No!**

**PPP Go! Go!**

**I'll leave this up and protect**

**Go ahead in front of it**

**In the sky that no one is**

**Reach out!**

**Over the sky, sea and land**

**A voice to you**

**Anywhere in the world**

**Where to go**

**Everyone is a hero.**

**Someday (Let's fly)**

**Fly to (To the sky)**

**Show (You & I)**

**That sky**

**(Let me be surprised)**

**Next, control with your Tsubasa!**

**(Around round!)**

**Wherever you are, wherever you are**

**Let's go swimming**

**I don't care about the eyes around me.**

**Pipipi? No!**

**PPP Go! Go!**

**If you don't have a strategy**

**Perfect compatibility**

**A scene that no one has ever experienced**

**Close your eyes!**

**Longing for sleep or waking**

**A dream**

**Lookup a little more**

**I have to do my best**

**Remember when you get lonely**

**Any (Alright)**

**Morning (Don't cry)**

**Night (Day & Night)**

**Not alone**

**(Let's warm the cold heart)**

**Next is the turn to snuggle up to you! (It's a turn!)**

**Iwabi! Koutei! Hululu! Gen! Princess!**

**I'm waking up Miracle**

**Always bebop**

**That's PPP**

**Whatever**

**All you want to do**

**Dream and sound of the sky**

**Around around!**

**Everyone who was born and raised differently**

**Fight with each other's back**

**Because there is a place to go home**

**Can be strong**

**So go ahead!**

**Past, present and even future**

**At an unreachable rate**

**Grab your dream**

**Laugh together**

**This is where the wishes come true**

**Someday (Let's fly)**

**Fly to (To the sky)**

**Showa (You & I)**

**That sky**

**(Let me be surprised)**

**Next, control with your Tsubasa!**

**(Around round!)**

**Pepapu? Yes!**

**PPP Go! Go!**

**Never give up**

**We Are PPP**

**Pepap****_"_**

* * *

_**The aftermath of the concert**_

After the concert finished, some Friends came up to the penguin idols, talking to them how they admired them and how good their songs were. Margay came up to Jack, thanking him for how the Foundation has helped to improve PPP. Bright said that it was nothing, accepting Margay's regards. Calenda also came up to the penguin idols, gleefully saying how they look adorable and that their singing and dancing were incredible. Iris took pictures of many Friends and PPP penguins with her polaroid camera. At this point, Iris gave up on trying to make sense of what the Foundation is trying to contain at this site. Instead, she would enjoy what this place has to offer, even if the Foundation was watching.

Afterwards, PPP went back to their home and the Friends who attended went back to their homes. Bright, Iris, and Calenda also went back to their living quarters, riding on the Humvee back to the site as the sun sets over the horizon. Iris thought to herself if moving here at the archipelago would be a good idea. There are many great things on this island alone. She wondered what the other islands have. Calenda exclaimed on how the island is like a modern paradise, like Noah's ark. Bright, Calenda and Iris went back to their living quarters, sleeping the night off. Today had been crazy as Iris first set foot on the island. Whatever tomorrow may bring, she would see through it, no matter how weird or crazy it will be.

And thus concludes Iris' first day in Japari Park.

* * *

**A/N: That was the 5th tale!**

**The PPP song at the near end was the English translation of the song: Around Around.**

**Once again, if you have an idea for a tale, please PM me or go to TeamYumesuki's discord under the #suggestions.**

**See you next tale!**


	11. O5 meeting & New Friends

_**O5 Council Meeting Room**_

Deep within the Foundation's main headquarters in an undisclosed location of the earth, twelve people gathered for a crucial meeting. Their meeting took place in a secure room where only they would know. The room had twelve seats for each person, tucked in a round table with the SCP Foundation logo printed on top of it. Each has a number printed on it that goes from one to twelve. As soon as they are all present, each took a seat that has their number. When all have seated, the meeting began, discussing topics like recently contained SCPs, GOI operations, and activity within their organization's research sites.

Who are these people and what is their significance in the Foundation? They are known as the O5 Council. Twelve influential and powerful individuals that control and run the SCP Foundation. Nobody knows their real identity as most Foundation personnel are afraid of them, those that have Level 2 clearance never even knew they existed. Most Foundation members spent their entire career without ever seeing them, mostly communicating through a screen with only audio. Some theorized that each member of the council has multiple people sharing the same O5 number. Others think they are anomalies themselves who possessed inhuman and supernatural powers and that they are unkillable. They are also the only ones who can drink from SCP-006("Fountain of Youth"), enabling them to rule the organization for eternity. They also possess an MTF Force known as Alpha-01("The Red Right Hand") who work directly for them and are composed of the most loyal and best operatives of the Foundation. Alpha-01 also made people "disappear" who the O5s disfavour.

Back when the SCP Foundation formed, the council had thirteen members. Its thirteenth member, only known as O5-13, has been classified as SCP-001, alongside other SCPs classified with the same number to hide the real SCP. O5-13 had left the Foundation after the Caesar incident. This incident caused all previous members of the O5 council's death, destruction of Site-001, and the destruction of all documentation regarding SCP-001. Nobody truly knew what caused the incident and how SCP-001 obtained an O5 position. O5-13's whereabouts are unknown; Their identity had been an enigma as they can change their appearance willingly, becoming an anonymous entity. To this day, O5-13 is in hiding, working and scheming against GOIs and the Foundation itself.

Each O5 member also has personal staff and security called Factotum, in some reports. Most are high-powered individuals within the Foundation that have Level 5 clearance ("Thaumiel") to the Foundation's archives. Some theorized that O5 staff had their genetics altered, giving them strange abilities and that O5 command approved the alteration.

As the meeting went on, after the topic concerning the low activity of other GOIs, O5-1 brought up the next subject matter on their discussion.

"Next, I would like to discuss the matter of our recently built research site, Site-100." O5-1 brought up. Upon hearing this, some members whispered to each other on what to discuss about it.

"What is the need to discuss it?" O5-2 asked, "What reason do you have on bringing up this topic?"

"It concerns the recent transfer of a few SCPs. Some of you may have read that SCP-682's object class changed from Keter to Neutralized. The head scientist from Site-100 deemed SCP-682 neutralized after testing a substance originating from the isolated archipelago, the location of Site-100." O5-1 explained

"Is it that archipelago where animal girls live on?" O5-3 asked, "I read some reports that some of our animal-like SCPs are being transferred there for easier containment."

"And how are they much easier to contain in that site?" O5-6 asked, "Isn't the containment on the anomalies on that island a bit lax?"

"The containment of the anomalies on Site-100 may seem lax, but the security on the island chain is secure. As for how SCPs are much easier to contain within it, the scientists used a substance originating from the archipelago to make their containment easier." O5-1 explained

"What does this substance do specifically?" O5-4 asked, wondered how it made containment of some SCPs easier.

"Just in case some of you might not have seen it, I brought a sample with me." O5-1 picked up their suitcase, placed it on the table, and opened it, revealing a hand-sized cube of Sandstar in it.

"This substance is known as Sandstar. It transforms any animal into human beings while retaining some of their animal traits." O5-1 explained to the other O5s

"And how does turning them into human beings made it easier to contain them?" O5-11 asked O5-1

"The substance made them more docile. It also erased memories of sentient SCPs post-transformation. This effect made 682 forget his hatred of all life and made containment easier. And they are relocated to Site-100 after their transformation." O5-1 explained, "Also, once transformed into SCP-4034-A, no containment procedures are necessary after their transfer to Site-100 as they become compliant to the Foundation."

"Would that be a problem?" O5-7 asked in concern, "Would they try to escape containment due to how there are no containment procedures?"

"When the Foundation discovered the archipelago, entities were inhabiting the island. These entities called themselves 'Friends' and were very friendly towards us when they encountered us. They knew the islands well and had assisted the Foundation in repelling the Ceruleans, violent entities that attack both the Foundation and the island's inhabitants. The inhabitants have fought them for who knows how long and they were allowed to roam freely, exterminating any Ceruleans they see." O5-1 said, "And the Beasts, entities spawned from the failed transformation of an SCP-4034-A entity, also roam the islands but were taken care of swiftly before becoming a major threat. And as for if they tried to escape, they won't try to escape as they practically lived there and wouldn't dare leave their home."

"You forgot to mention that there were buildings on the island before Foundation discovery. There could be a chance that there are people out there with this sort of knowledge. Not to mention that it used to be a zoo before the entirety of the island fell into ruin." O5-5 said, pointing out that there might be someone out there with classified information

"The buildings are old and abandoned. The organization that built them had disbanded. Granted, the Foundation itself didn't exist back then when they made the safari park. The facilities and some vehicles found in the islands remain functional, including the robots that maintain the park when humans are absent." O5-1 said, "General knowledge of the safari park has disappeared from the world as time went on." The other O5s agreed on that notion as no knowledge can survive time itself as it will slowly fade away, completely forgotten.

"Ah yes, the newest addition to the Foundation's workforce," O5-3 said, remarking about the Lucky Beast, "To be honest, they don't look intimidating and more resembled a mascot for a toy company." The other O5s quietly laughed at that statement.

"Our robots may be a copy of the original, but it's different from the original," O5-1 said to O5-3, "We focus on utility rather than the appearance of our robots."

"Seems logical as their appearance doesn't matter as long as they serve their utility." O5-8 said, "Another thing we should discuss is the recent rise of transfer requests from some SCPs in other sites."

"What do the requests specify?" O5-9 asking O5-8

"To provide some context, after we gave the MTF a four-month vacation, SCP-105 decided to go to Site-100 after receiving permission from the Site-17 manager. And after experiencing how the Site-100 felt compared to other sites, she sent a request to be transferred there." O5-8 explained, "The Site-17 manager granted the request as he reasoned that it would improve her mental health as she couldn't talk or socialize with many of the personnel within Site-17. Soon, the news of 105's transfer spread throughout the other sites, catching the attention of SCPs such as SCP-085, SCP-657, and so forth."

"This would be problematic if any sentient Keter-class SCPs could use the chance to breach containment while being transported to Site-100," O5-8 stated as the other O5s whispered to each other about this concern.

"Hmmm..." O5-1 pondered for a moment, "If any of the more dangerous SCPs requested a transfer to Site-100, deny their request or transform them into an SCP-4034-A entity before being transferred. If the substance didn't work, keep them in the site where they are in containment. And if it worked, transfer them to Site-100."

"I believe the reason why there are so many requests is how different the atmosphere of Site-100 compared to other sites. Site-100 has a friendly and welcoming atmosphere. It stems from the facade the Foundation had set up on the island's inhabitants. Treating them as normal people may be the reason why 105 and other SCPs wanted to transfer there." O5-1 theorized

"A logical and truthful point as the scientists from that site are friends and neighbours to them." O5-5 said, "And we got a place where Bright could work in instead of being transferred from one site to another, causing damage everywhere he goes." The O5s all agree on that as they want to minimize the damage Bright usually causes.

"Would the GOIs like the Chaos Insurgency and the Church of the Broken God try to raid the site itself?" O5-8 asked

"I believe they won't dare try as the previous raid conducted by the Serpent's Hand failed. Any information regarding the archipelago has been heavily encrypted and securely stored. Finding the island will also be a challenge as we hacked radar satellites to ensure the isle won't appear on maps. It suffices to say the archipelago is invisible to everyone apart from the Foundation itself." O5-1 said, ensuring the other O5s that they won't have to be worried about future raids in Site-100

"On to our last topic, we recently hired one SCP-4034-A entity identified as **_Pet Shop_**." O5-1 stated, "She possesses the ability to control and create ice, otherwise known as cryokinesis."

"Wait, Pet Shop..." O5-3 said, "You mean Pet Shop the Falcon from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure?!"

"Exactly!" O5-1 exclaimed, pulling a file from another briefcase, sliding a copy to each O5. The document contained a picture of Pet Shop and information about her powers and current status.

"She became a field agent after being born through substance testing. She willingly joined the organization as she served a previous master before." O5-1 explained

"Would this pose a problem for us?" O5-3 asked in concern, "She is a killer and could try to betray us."

"No, she won't as she never questions any of our commands." O5-1 said, "Think more of her as a hired assassin, killing important individuals and gathering classified information incognito."

"Will more SCP-4034-A be recruited in the future?" O5-4 asked

"Possibly, but we still need to determine which would serve the Foundation loyally without asking any questions." O5-1 explained, "There are hundreds of SCP-4034-A to sort through and choosing one would be difficult. The discussion concerning the topic of SCP-4034-A agents will continue in the future." O5-1 finished, putting aside the topic for a future meeting.

"Alright, I believe this concludes our meeting for today," O5-1 stated, concluding the meeting, "I'll see you all at the next meeting."

All the O5s stood up from their seats, packing their briefcases and exited the room. Who knows when the next meeting will take place and what they would discuss in the future? As everyone in the Foundation would say, it is pointless to speculate or predict as the O5 Council will forever be an enigma to all.

* * *

**_Pacific Rim Universe_**

High above the clouds of the night sky, a gray kaiju with glowing blue highlights and massive wings on its body carried an 80-metre tall mech. The kaiju flew above the clouds and intended to drop the mech at an altitude of 50000 feet or 15.24 Km. The mech struggled to break free but couldn't as the kaiju didn't budge from its punches. Before the flying kaiju could drop the mech, it deployed a chain sword protruding from its left wrist. The sword was a whip before it solidified into a blade. With its new weapon, the mech sliced the flying kaiju in half, killing the monster and spilling its blood on the sky. The mech and the kaiju corpse then fell from the sky.

The mech slowed its fall with its chest thruster but still created a shockwave when it impacted the ground. The ground crumbled as a large crater formed. In the crater's center, the mech arose, undamaged from its rough landing. The dead kaiju soon followed, crashing on top of buildings. The two pieces of its body landed separately from each other as the light from her eyes and body fade out, signifying her death. Soon, humans will harvest her body for parts and sell them on the Kaiju Black Market. Another kaiju laid dead on the shipyard of Hong Kong, dissected by humans for parts to sell.

On January 8, 2025, the two kaiju, LeatherBack and Otachi, died.

* * *

_**SCP Universe**_

It is nighttime in Japari Park. Stars filled the night sky, lighting up the night. Crickets chirped in the nightly landscape. Nocturnal Friends explore the starlit landscape. Some Friends slept while others are awake as they are nocturnal. Some patrolled the islands, looking for Ceruleans who would try to disturb the peaceful night. Sandstar mountain glowed brightly in the night with the Sandstar on the summit casting its light throughout the island of Kyōshū.

Sandstar mountain suddenly rumbled, signifying an eruption of Sandstar. The ground shook as Sandstar built up at the mountain's summit, accumulating pressure as more Sandstar built up inside the volcano. It soon erupted as a multitude of colours illuminated the night, rudely awakening sleeping Friends. Sandstar cubes flew through the night sky, mimicking comets passing by the earth's atmosphere. Some struck animals, turning them into Friends. Ceruleum also spewed out of the volcano, landing on inanimate objects, creating new Ceruleans for the Friends to fight off.

Sandstar is a mysterious substance that transforms animals into Friends. On rare occasions, Sandstar will create new Friends without the need of an animal. This results with mostly Fictional Friends such as Godzilla. Two Sandstar cubes crashed on the ground, exploding in a multitude of colours. From the impact site, two individuals emerged from the explosion of Sandstar.

The first had short gray hair with blue tips at the end, light skin, yellow-green eyes, a long blue tongue, and sharp-pointed ears. The girl is in her late adolescence. She wore a black one-piece swimsuit with blue highlights that glow in the dark. Her swimsuit is armoured with bone plates at the neck, back, and nether regions. On her head, she wore a headdress with two curved crests with a spike tied on her head by a string of blue pearls. She wore two headpieces resembling a split jaw with sharp teeth at the sides of her head. On her arms, she wore arm-length dark grey gloves with blue highlights. The gloves have large wings attached to them that can fold and sharp claws on her fingertips. On her legs, she wore black thigh-high socks and slim knee-high boots with sharp spikes at the knees and sharp dark purple five-digit claws at the feet. On her lower back, a long and large tail segmented with bone plates dotted with glowing blue dots along the spines; It has three prehensile pincers at the tail's end.

The second had short glowing light blue hair crackling with electricity. The girl has light skin, glowing blue eyes, and rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. Like the first one, she is also in her late adolescence. She wore a two-piece swimsuit that shares the same colour as the first individual. Her entire attire has illuminated blue markings that go from her arms to her back. Her swimsuit is armoured at the chest, back, and nether region. On her head, she wore a headdress with flat overlapping crests with a purple gem in the middle. On her arms, she wore large, hulking clawed gauntlets with bone plated spiked shoulder armour. On her back, an armoured spike with a hole generating electromagnetic energy is attached to her bone armour; And segmented bone armour on her lower back. On her legs, she wore bone armoured knee-high boots with claws at her feet.

They are Otachi and Leatherback, kaiju originating from the Anteverse; The homeworld of the Precursors. Created by the Precursors, they gave them a task to conquer the earth and colonize it.

The Precursors are an alien race originating from the Anteverse that used kaiju as weapons to conquer worlds. Time after time, their attempts at colonizing the planet earth failed. They failed their first attempt during the earth's Triassic period as the environment proved to be uninhabitable to them. They returned after billions of years when years of pollution created a suitable environment for them, creating a breach, located deep in the pacific ocean. When they tried to conquer it once again, the humans battled their kaiju with giant mechs.

With the human's tenacity to defend their world, the Precursors had met resistance, unable to gain a foothold for their invasion. One thing to note about the Precursors is that their minds are linked together. The mind link made them a hive mind, able to make kaiju at an efficient rate. The mind link also extends to the kaiju themselves, allowing them to see what the kaiju were fighting. Witnessing the kaiju fight provided the Precursors' valuable data on what to improve on their next kaiju. They saw some success with Otachi and Leatherback after they destroyed two of humanity's remaining five mechs. However, a mech unexpectedly killed both Otachi and Leatherback. The mech in question was encountered by one of their kaiju a few years ago thinking that Knifehead, the kaiju who died fighting it, destroyed it. And so, they went back to creating new kaiju, lined in massive assembly lines, waiting to be deployed and wipe out humanity once and for all.

Back with Otachi and Leatherback in Japari park at nighttime, the two kaiju girls are lying on their backs in the middle of the Kyōshū island's forest area. Both of them woke up at the same time and sat up. They rubbed their aching heads and looked at their surroundings with their blue markings glowing in the dark. At first, they are confused, asking themselves why everything is so big when everything supposed to be small, from their perspective when they were kaiju. They couldn't come to an answer until they looked at each other. Otachi and Leatherback's eyes widened as they saw each other having a human body.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Otachi and Leatherback screamed at the top of their lungs while pointing to each other.

"Who are you?!" they both said in unison, "Who am I?! Who are you?!"

They stared at each other for a while until both of them recognized each other from their physical traits.

"Otachi?! Is that you?!" Leatherback said in complete shock, seeing Otachi as a human.

"Leatherback?! Is it you that's in front of me!?" Otachi also said in complete shock after seeing Leatherback as a human.

The two became more shocked as they realized that they are no longer kaiju and somehow knew how to speak a human language. Otachi and Leatherback looked at their surroundings at a rapid pace, trying to figure out where they are in the world. They realized it was nighttime and that there was a mountain with glowing rainbow crystals on its summit.

"Where in the name of the Precursor's are we?" Leatherback asked out loud, wondering how they got here. "Shouldn't we be dead?"

"Now that you mention it, what happened?" Otachi wondered, "How did we become humans? How did we get here?"

"Hmmm..." Leatherback thought, searching her memories for answers. She remembered the time where she fought a mech on a shipyard. The two exchanged physical blows against each other, using shipping containers and cranes as weapons. The battle ended when she tried to push the mech on to the ocean. The mech then transformed its right hand into a plasma cannon and blasted her right arm off and shooting her in the chest multiple times. The recollection made Leatherback reach for her left arm, seeing it was still there and not blown off. It also made her remember their mission, destroy humanity and had the Precursors colonize it.

"We were on a mission to destroy the remaining human resistance." Leatherback recalled their purpose, "We destroyed two of them before you went to destroy the city. I was about to crush the last one when another arrived. I battled it until it blew off my left arm and shot me in the chest multiple times."

Otachi then looked to her memories, recalled what happened before. In her recollection, she was stomping around the city, destroying buildings and structures before encountering the mech Leatherback encountered. The battle resulted in losing her tail and her acid sack. She tried to destroy the mech by dropping it high above the clouds before being sliced in half by a hidden blade in the mech's left wrist. She then remembered that she was pregnant, rapidly moved her hand to her abdomen. She didn't feel an infant inside her. She became shocked, soon taken over by sadness and sorrow. Losing a child will always be horrible to every living creature.

Tears flowed down on her face as she mourned the loss of her child. Sensing her sorrow, Leatherback comforted Otachi, both of them may have been kaiju, but even they have parents who raised them. The Precursors nurtured and trained all of their kaiju to ensure human resistance would be futile. All kaiju in the Anteverse are capable of having children with being Otachi the living proof.

After a few short minutes of mourning, the two kaiju calmed down and started thinking about their next course of action. First, they tried to contact the Precursors using their mind link but got no response. They immediately concluded the connection between the Anteverse and this world either closed off or was sealed. With no contact from the Precursors, they have to survive on their own.

"What do we do?" Leatherback asked Otachi, "We can't contact the Precursors; We are on our own in this world."

"We should explore the area. There may be a place we can sleep in and take shelter in." Otachi said, prioritizing finding a base of operations before doing anything else.

"Good idea. We need a place to sleep in before planning our next course of action." Leatherback said

The two then stood up from the ground, surprising them on how it felt natural to walk with two feet instead of four. Both looked around the area if there was anything hostile. After that, they went on their way through the night, finding shelter to sleep in and plan their next action.

* * *

_**Site-100**_

In the building complex of the research site, many scientists are currently busy as Sandstar mountain erupted in the middle of the night. Seismic sensors indicate that it was a powerful eruption, causing a minor earthquake on the island and a loud explosion that woke up Foundation agents and personnel. Aerial drones patrolling the mainland island gave a visual on how much Sandstar and Ceruleum came out of the mountain. It also spotted two new Friends with glowing blue scales and were wearing swimsuits. Wanting to know more about the two recently-born Friends, scientists sent out two of their newly recruited agents. The two agents are Friends, much like Pet Shop. However, they are born from a pair of dead SCP animals.

The two new Friend agents are identical in both appearance and clothing. Both had True Black coloured hair that reaches their neck, a fair skin tone, and silver eyes with large pupils, having adapted to see in the dark. Their hair bangs are long, covering their silver eyes. They wore hoodless tracksuits on their bodies, claw gloves on their hands, and rubber running shoes on their feet that have claws at the toes. All of their clothing shared the same colour as True Black, absorbing light to make them invisible in the darkness. On their heads, they wore a large LED headlamps fastened to their heads by plastic buckles. The headlamps are as bright as a car's headlight and can change colours to relay a pattern of codes.

The two Friend agents are a pair of SCP-745 ("The Headlights") animals. The two are known as _**Ghost**_ and _**Darkness**_ as they are always unseen in the dark and never seen in the day due to being nocturnal. When Pet Shop discovered the Cerulean Dark-Hunters, The Foundation sought out to recruit any Friends willing to serve the organization to combat this threat. The O5-Council didn't want any of the existing Friends in the islands in the organization. They thought the Friends couldn't keep secrets as classified as information of the O5s.

_**Pet Shop **_became the standard for any SCP-4034-A agent; Loyal, obedient, and unquestioning of the Foundation's motives. Some proposed to recruit Friends originating from animal SCPs. Since Dark hunter Ceruleans are solely nocturnal, scientists created Ghost and Darkness from a pair of SCP-745 corpses due to how efficient the SCPs are hunting at night. It also allowed the scientists to study how pairs of SCP-745s lived in the wild by observing how the two Friends interact with each other and comparing it to how the original counterpart lives.

As for the two new agents, both are hard to identify due to them being identical twins. Their personalities are somehow the same as both Ghost and Darkness are secretive and silent towards other Friends, Foundation personnel being an exception. They also met Pet Shop, who quickly became their ally on the field; Both Pet Shop and the Headlight twins have the same responsibilities and privileges given to them by the Foundation. The Foundation bestowed the same tasks that Pet Shop has upon the twins: Scouting and Cerulean extermination in the eight islands of Japari Park. The twins only work at night as their animal counterparts hunt at night, making them nocturnal. Another reason was that their eyes were oversensitive to bright lights. They also seem to move in unison and able to synergize with each other as if they knew each other's next move.

With the task to investigate two mysterious newly born Friends, the twins looked at each other in the eye and nodded to each other in affirmation before exiting the building to find the newcomers.

"Who do you think the newcomers are Ghost?" Darkness asked as they ran through the night in unison

"Probably some fictional or monster-like Friends like Godzilla." Ghost softly said

"Do you think they're hostile?" Darkness asked, "Will they be a threat to the Foundation?"

"We'll find out once we find and meet them." Ghost answered, "Be prepared and try to keep up as who knows how they will react to us."

"Roger that." Darkness affirmed as they moved through the dark landscape in search of the two enigmatic Friends.

* * *

_**With Otachi and Leatherback**_

The two kaiju Friends are currently walking through the dark savannah landscape. They can see each other thanks to their glowing blue marks. They had been walking through the savannah for hours and still couldn't find shelter in the barren savannah. Leatherback and Otachi are starting to get frustrated as all they could see was dry grass and trees, both thin and thick. They never knew the landscape well, wandering in the region with no sense of direction. Both kaiju are also exhausted and famished from all the walking they had to do. Their stomachs growled louder as time passed with both Friends clutching their stomachs in pain.

"Ugh..." Leatherback groaned in pain as her stomach demanded food, "My stomach hurts...We've been walking for hours. Can we stop for a moment and find ourselves something to feed on?"

"Sure, let's stop and find something for us to eat." Otachi agreed, feeling the same pain as her companion. She looked around the environment for any signs of food. They are currently in a forest in the middle of the savannah. She saw multiple types of fruit hanging from different trees with her vision. One was yellow and oval hanging on the tree branches. Another was large, green, and oval growing on the ground. These are the Marula and Watermelon; Fruits commonly found in the savannah. She picked a few of the yellow fruits and the large green melon. With some difficulty, she carried an armful of fruits back to Leatherback, who was sitting on a large rock, hungry for food.

Otachi dropped the fruits on the ground in front of Leatherback, who grabbed a few Marulas, rapidly biting them. The sour taste of Marulas made her sour-faced, slowing her eating pace. Otachi munched on a few Marulas, making her sour-faced until she got used to it. Leatherback then grabbed the watermelon, she tried to bite into it, but the skin was too thick. After a few moments of figuring out how to eat it, she laid it on the ground; And prepared her gauntlets. With her strength and her gauntlets, she slammed her right fist onto the melon, cracking it into multiple pieces, revealing the red fruit with seeds.

The two Kaiju Friends picked up a few pieces and bit into it to taste it. After realizing how tasty it was, they ate all of it, leaving only the skin, piled right next to the pile of Marula fruit skin. After they satiated their hunger, Leatherback and Otachi rested for a few minutes as both were on the verge of the food coma due to the amount of fruit they consumed.

"Ha...Ha..Ha..." Leatherback huffed, "I'm so full that I can't move." She let out an audible burp as her vision started to become hazy, nearly on the verge of sleep.

Otachi also can't move due to how full her stomach is full. She sat up while placing a hand on her stomach and fighting the urge to sleep. Her eyelids are heavy as she tried to keep them open. Leatherback also sat up with her eyes half-closed with drool coming out of her mouth. Both took a moment to relieve themselves of their condition as they can't rest now. If they were to fall asleep, something might attack them with their guard down.

After a few minutes, they fought off the urge to sleep from the food coma. The two stood up with their hunger quelled and reenergized, continuing their search for a shelter.

Before they could restart their search, the two see two bright lights coming towards them. Both Otachi and Leatherback squinted their eyes as they couldn't see what was coming towards them. Before they could do anything, the lights dimmed and split apart; one went to the left and the other to the right. Both kaiju got their guard up as the two lights circled them, thinking they are preparing to attack. They have a hard time seeing who their attackers are as they blend in the darkness. Both kaiju dodged as the lights attacked them simultaneously. They strike back but hit nothing as their opponents blend in the shadows.

Following the dim lights, Otachi and Leatherback agreed to split up and take on one of their opponents.

Otachi attacked her opponent with her claws and tail. As she fought, she was able to make out a humanoid body from the dim light. She swiped at them with her claws and tried to smash them with her tail, but it kept dodging. She spat out her acid towards her opponent, but they were too quick and agile. Soon, it got behind her, and before she could use her tail, it struck the side of her neck, knocking her out cold. The last thing Otachi saw was a face with hair covering its eyes.

Leatherback defended herself with the use of her gauntlets and sheer strength. As she tracked her opponent by following the dim light, she punched and slammed the ground with ferocity, and uprooted a tree as she tried to hit her opponent with it. No matter how hard she tried, her opponent always seemed to dodge every attack she threw at it. Her opponent counter-attacked by hitting the side of her neck with a karate chop, knocking her out cold in an instant.

With both kaiju out cold, the attackers brightened their lights, revealing to be Ghost and Darkness.

"Darkness, should we tie them up in case they woke up?" Ghost asked softly

"Yes, we can't risk them waking up as we carry them back to the site." Darkness replied, pulling out a pair of steel handcuffs for wrists and ankles. And proceeded to cuff Otachi's wrists and ankles together as Ghost doing the same thing to Leatherback. Afterwards, they carried the two kaiju Friends back to Site-100 for examination by the scientists.

* * *

_**Site-100**_

The scientists back in the research site were surprised to find two kaiju Friends out in the wild. They quickly identified the two kaiju Friends by their physical traits and clothes. Their research and investigation on how they were born concluded that Sandstar creates fictional Friends on random occasions without the need for a picture. The two kaiju identified belonged to the Pacific Rim franchise. Currently, they had them locked in a containment cell with reinforced acid-resistant walls. The reason for this was they are kaiju created by an alien species to kill humans. Talking to them will be difficult as they won't trust any humans and most likely kill them.

The scientists thanked the Headlight twins for their success; The twins were relieved for the night, they spent the rest of the night reading a book or talking with other Friends. Unexpectedly, one of the O5s, specifically O5-3, came to the site with two bodyguards to see how well its been going. All scientists and the site manager are tense at the presence of an O5. Many scientists are terrified of the O5s due to their high authority and power. One wrong move or act could seal anyone's fate.

O5-3 came to Site-100 in a black business suit with a red tie and a one-way mirror mask with the number '3' printed on it. They specifically came here to see the entities they call 'Friends' that inhabit the isles for themselves. And by coincidence, they saw the Headlight twins, Ghost and Darkness, alongside Pet Shop, talking to each other. Pet Shop and the twins noticed someone approaching them and saw O5-3. O5-3 gestured their bodyguards to give them privacy, the guards nodded and went on patrol in the hallways.

"Who are you?" Pet Shop asked O5-3

"My name is classified, but I am known as O5-3, one of the members of the O5 Council." O5-3 introduced themselves to the three agent Friends. The statement made the twins and Pet Shop tense as they met one who runs the organization.

"Why would a member of the O5 Council come in this place." Pet Shop asked, still tense from meeting an O5.

"I came here to check how the Site has been doing. Also, scouting out potential candidates for our staff." O5-3 answered

"Staff?" the agent trio asked in confusion

"O5's staff. They are the elite amongst all the other staff of the Foundation. I came here to see our new field agents, and I'm referring to you three." O5-3 said, stating his intentions for the visit

"I have come here with an offer to you three to be hired by the O5s. Many of our staff are skilled and powerful on their right." O5-3 added, "If you're interested, you can contact me through this." They pulled out three cards and hands them over to the three agents. The card has only the Foundation symbol and a phone number. The phone number was on a secure line directly to the O5s themselves.

"Give us a call if you're interested," O5-3 said, "We are always looking for new candidates."

"I'll think about it; This place had been my home since I was born into this world." Pet Shop said

"We will also think about it; We don't know much about the Foundation yet." Ghost and Darkness said in unison

"Take all the time you need. We will always be waiting." O5-3 said before calling their bodyguards and walking out of the room. Leaving the three Friends to think about O5-3's offer.

* * *

_**Otachi and Leatherback Containment cell**_

Scientists are hard at work examining the two kaiju girls in their cell through a one-way mirror. Both Otachi and Leatherback are still unconscious from their fight against the Headlight twins. Their cell has two beds, two bathrooms, and the one-way mirror where the scientists are observing them. Their cell door is a reinforced acid-resistant steel door. Its made to counter each of their abilities in every way possible.

O5-3 arrived unannounced, which shocked most of the scientists as they try to hide it. The lead scientist came up to O5-3 and greeted them.

"O5-3, we weren't expecting your arrival today." the scientist said, confused as to why did they visit unannounced.

"Put yourself at ease," O5-3 said, "I am inspecting the site to see if it is in working condition."

"Everything is in proper order and no problems as of today." the scientist explained, "We are currently examining two newly born entities in the containment cell."

"Hmmm... Are they any danger to us?" O5-3 asked

"Probably, the two are kaiju from _**Pacific Rim**_. We can conclude that they will kill any humans as the kaiju from the film strive to eliminate humanity." the scientist explained further

"Interesting, can we pacify them in any way?" O5-3 asked

"Possibly, but it will take some time to learn that the universe they came from is entirely fictional." the scientist theorized

"Well, carry on then, I expect you to do your job well and don't _**FAIL**_." O5-3 putting a strong emphasis on the word _fail_ as most containment breaches were caused by incompetence of staff or accidents during experimentation. The O5s are trying to keep containment tight and wouldn't want another containment breach.

"Understand?" O5-3 asked the scientist for confirmation

"Y-yes, sir!" the lead scientist nervously confirmed

O5-3 proceeded to take their leave, leaving the scientists to continue with their work as each let out the breaths they were holding from the tense meeting with an O5. With the O5 gone, they focused all their efforts on examining Otachi and Leatherback.

Their fates uncertain as the flow of time passed on. Whether the Foundation contained them for being too dangerous or joined the Foundation as their new agents, only time will tell. Pet Shop and the Headlight twins are offered a place in the O5s' elite staff, only fate itself would know if they accepted it.

And as time passed on, the mysteries of Japari Park and the O5s will be solved; But with each mystery resolved, new ones became uncovered as curiosity tempted the minds of the many. As they say: Curiosity may be a driving force, but if you learned too much, there is no going back.

* * *

**A/N: That was Tale #6.**

**Once again, if you have a suggestion, please PM me or go to TeamYumesuki's discord channel on #suggestions.**

**Also, I recently bought D&D 5e Player's Handbook, Monster Manual, and Volo's Guide to Monsters. Be sure to expect either D&D monsters living in Japari Park or Friends playing D&D 5e chaotically.**

**Thank you for reading and Happy New Year!**


	12. The Dragon Heist campaign (Part 1)

_**The Owl Professors' Library**_

In the Owl Professors' library, five Friends gathered for a special occasion that one of them had been planning for a long time. The library is a structure built around a large tree containing different kinds of books. In the absence of humans, the library's structure weakened, resulting in one of the walls falling apart. Today, it served as the home of the owl professors, Konoha and Mimi, who are currently doing field research at a different region of Japari Park. The Friends who gathered for the occasion at the library are Grey Wolf, Reticulated Giraffe, Ezo Red Fox, Kaban, and Tomoe.

Kaban and Tomoe met each other when both of them ran into each other by coincidence. Serval and Caracal, who had been accompanying the two humans, energetically greeted each other, as they not seen each other for a while. Kaban and Tomoe were a bit surprised meeting another human like them, apart from the humans from the Foundation. They greeted each other softly as neither of them talked to someone like them. Both got along very well as they talked about places they have been to and all the kinds of Friends they met. Serval and Caracal were ecstatic to see each other and talked about their human friends. Afterwards, they all went to the amusement park to have some fun, playing games and enjoying the rides.

While that was happening, in the Japari Academy Library, Grey Wolf was browsing through the numerous books that the library had to offer her, until one book caught her eye. The book had a black spine with a logo of an ampersand that resembled a dragon breathing fire and the words 'Dungeon Master's Guide'. The book was Dungeons & Dragons-Dungeon Master's Guide. It caught her curiosity as it seemingly called out to her. After taking it out of the shelf, she proceeded to read it to sate her burning curiosity. As she read, she was mind blown by the book's contents. Creating a world and characters created by other people interact with the world that changes the story as the adventure went on!? She got more excited as she kept on reading on how to host a campaign of her own and the various rules of the game.

After she read some of the book's contents, Grey Wolf scoured the entire library for more D&D books to further expand her knowledge of the game. After a few minutes, she came to the librarian's desk carrying thirteen D&D books to borrow, which surprised Eurasian Otter. Gray Wolf handed her library card as Eurasian Otter gave her a receipt detailing the date for the books return. In Gray Wolf's case, she would return the books in about five weeks. She can renew the lend two times, extending it up to fifteen weeks.

Afterwards, she carried all of the D&D books she lent back to her home in the Lodge located in the plains area.  
The D&D books she borrowed from the library are:  
**_Dungeon Master's Guide_**_**  
Player's Handbook**__  
__**Monster Manual**_**_  
Xanathar's Guide to Everything  
Volo's Guide to Monsters_**_  
__**Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica **__  
__**Waterdeep Dragon Heist**_  
_**Waterdeep Dungeon of the Mad Mage  
**__**Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes  
Eberron: Rising from the Last War  
**__**Storm King's Thunder  
Sword Coast Adventurers Guide  
**__**Ghosts of Saltmarsh.**_  
As she started to read each book cover to cover, she slowly began to understand the structure of a story and how a campaign should start and end. As for the player characters, she learned how to create NPCs and Player characters for others to play. After a few days of reading, Grey Wolf decided that she would run the adventure, _**Waterdeep Dragon Heist**_, for her first D&D session. Since D&D is a game that required multiple to play with, she invited over a few over her new friends to play. She needed about four people to play the campaign. Reticulated Giraffe heard what her idol was doing and immediately joined in after Grey Wolf explained to her the rules. She invited over Kaban and Tomoe as they were smart. And lastly, Ezo Red Fox as she was urged by Silver Fox to try something else than video games.

As for their player characters, she had them already made before the session. Each character's based on the friends coming over to play.

For Kaban and Tomoe, their characters would be humans. Kaban would be a Ranger; Tomoe would be a Cleric of the Nature Domain. Their backgrounds chosen by Grey Wolf closely resemble their personalities and traits. Kaban's character is a hermit; Tomoe's an acolyte of Beory, a goddess of nature from Greyhawk.

For Ezo Red Fox and Reticulated Giraffe, Giraffe and Fox would be a half-human Tabaxis. Fox's class is a Fighter; Giraffe is a Rogue. Both of their characters have an outlander background, having originated from two nomadic Tabaxi tribes.

Back in the present time, as the five friends gathered for the D&D session, Grey Wolf thanked them all for coming and gestured for them to sit at a large table with a Chessex mat, a DM screen, a few pieces of paper, and a few small figurines. The figurines represent the characters that Grey Wolf created for the **_Dragon Heist_** campaign. All miniatures are made of wood, courtesy of American Beaver, who recently got into sculpting.

As soon everyone got seated, wondering about the setup and the game they were going to play, Grey Wolf spoke.

"First, I would like to thank everyone for coming today to come to play this game. The game that we are going to play may take a few days to complete, but I can assure you that it will be fun as we are going to be roleplaying in a story with characters that you can interact with." Grey Wolf said as she explained the purpose of the game.

"Is it a game that anyone can play?" Ezo Red Fox asked

"Yes, anyone can play this game as long as they understand the rules," Wolf answered, "Also, each of you will get to play as a character inside a story. The story itself can change as we make decisions and keep playing."

They marvelled at the game's premise of being able to change and be part of the story.

"To play the game, you all need characters. Luckily for you guys, I made some for all of you." Grey Wolf pulled out four character sheets behind the DM screen and handed them out to each player.

"Kaban, you will be a human ranger; Tomoe, you will be a nature cleric; Ezo Red Fox, you will be a fighter; And Reticulated Giraffe, you will be a rogue." Grey Wolf handed out each of them their specific character sheets.

Each of them read their character sheets and were surprised by how accurately the player characters portrayed them. Their PCs will start at level 1 and level up as the adventure continued. Grey Wolf tried to make the characters just like their players as it made roleplaying much easier.

Kaban's and Tomoe's characters are a ranger and nature cleric due to how friendly they are to most Friends in the park. Ezo Red Fox was a hard pick as she can be a rogue, but Wolf thought that's cliche since foxes are cunning, and instead picked fighter. For Reticulated Giraffe, Wolf made her character a rogue as it has skills at level 1 that relate to a detective as she made this character for her to roleplay as a detective because it was her dream to be one.

"We'll start playing as soon as everybody had read everything about their characters and their abilities." Grey Wolf said, preparing her notes, encounters, monster stat blocks, and narration for the D&D adventure module.

Everyone read their character sheets, reading their abilities, backgrounds, spells, equipment, and their personality traits. As soon as they finished reading, Grey Wolf finished setting up the Chessex mat, which had the drawing of the interior of the Yawning Portal Tavern. She then placed four figurines near a table to represent them sitting together.

"Has everybody read their character sheets and ready to go?" Grey Wolf asked the players

They nodded, understanding their character as best as their minds could do.

"Okay, Then let's begin." Grey Wolf said as she started to narrate

"You are all in the coastal city of Waterdeep, a place located in the land of Sword Coast. It is the most civilized city in all of the Sword Coast, but that doesn't mean everything is safe. Criminals and villains lurk in the shadows doing the vilest and evil thing imaginable. Most caught by the city guards, but a cunning few hid the shadows, waiting for the opportunity to strike back. It is currently the season of autumn where harvested crops are brought into the city and stored as food for the winter season. Without it, the people of Waterdeep will starve. Every citizen is busy, from a peasant to a noble, preparing and storing food for winter." Grey Wolf flawlessly describes the setting of the campaign as the players let their imagination visualize the city itself.

"You are all in the Yawning Portal inn tavern, an establishment famous amongst adventurers living in the city. Located in the Castle Ward of Waterdeep, it is a stone building with a slate roof and several chimneys. Inside the inn, a large well known as the _Yawning Portal_ seen at the center of the tavern. The tavern is famous for the large well, getting its name from it. When one peers into the darkness of the well, you only see darkness. When one dares venture into the well, one will find themselves in the first level of Undermountain; A massive dungeon located just beneath the tavern itself. All of you are sitting together at a table, eating food and drinking beverages. You all just recently met and newly arrived in the city." Grey Wolf describing the Yawning Portal Tavern and the massive well in it, making Kaban, Tomoe, Giraffe, and Fox feel amazed by her beautiful narration

"Introduce yourselves to each other." Grey Wolf said

"But we already knew each other..." Kaban said, wondering why they needed introductions

"I meant to introduce your character to the others and do it in character." Grey Wolf clarified

"What do you mean by 'in character'?" Ezo Red Fox curiously asked, not knowing the term.

"It means to roleplay or acts out your character. You pretend that you are the character you're playing." Grey Wolf explained

"Oh..." Kaban understood and went first in the introductions, " I am Aya Uchi, a Tethyrian female human from the western lands of Faerun. I am a ranger who grew up in the forests of Faerun. I always had an affinity to nature as I manage to befriend every animal I encounter. My village was a rural place with little visitors. I left my village to become more familiar with nature. I came to Waterdeep as I wanted to see how a city looks and feels." she finished, Tomoe went up next

"I am Yui Ikawa, also a Tethyrian female human from the western lands of Faerun. I am a nature cleric in the service of Beory, a goddess of nature. I am an acolyte of a temple from the town where I was raised by a fellow cleric when I was young. I came here to Waterdeep to preach and spread the religion of my goddess and hope to build a temple of my goddess here." Tomoe finished, Ezo Red Fox went up next

"I am Suzu Mori, a half-human Tabaxi from a nomadic Tabaxi tribe. When I was young, many of my tribespeople avoid me due to being half-human. I trained to become a fighter by my father and left the tribe when I reached the age of 20. My travels led me here in Waterdeep." Ezo Red Fox finished, Reticulated Giraffe was the last to go

"I am Ami Kirin, also a half-human Tabaxi from a nomadic Tabaxi tribe. I'm an amateur detective who was known to solve mysteries in my tribe. Most of them were finding who stole food and personal belongings. Some were investigating disappearances and piecing together mysterious events that happened. I came here to Waterdeep to help solve any mysteries in the city, no matter how many they are." Reticulated Giraffe finished

"With all character introduced, let the adventure begin!" Grey Wolf said enthusiastically, "You all are relaxing in the taproom of the tavern, drinking Shadowdark ale and munching down a plate of quipper and chips, celebrating the formation of your new party."

"Suddenly, a fight broke out in the tavern!" she proceeded to read a bloc text to set the scene, "You sit around a sturdy wooden table lit by a brightly burning candle and littered with plates cleared of food and half-drained tankards. The sounds of gamblers yelling and drunken adventurers singing bawdy songs almost drown out the off-key strumming of a young bard three tables over. Then all the noise is eclipsed by a shout: 'Ya pig! Like killin' me mates, does ya?' Then a seven-foot-tall half-orc is hit by a wild, swinging punch from a male human whose shaved head is covered with eye-shaped tattoos. Four other humans stand behind him, ready to jump into the fray. The half-orc cracks her knuckles, roars, and leaps at the tattoed figure-but before you can see if blood is drawn, a crowd of spectators clusters around the brawl." she finished reading the text

"What do you do?" she asked her players, waiting for them to take action.

* * *

**A/N: This tale might take a few chapters to finish. I am only going to cover the Dragon Heist campaign only up to the end of Volo's quest: Finding his friend, Floon Blagmaar. The D&D books listed in this chapter are the D&D books I currently own.**

**Here are the stats for each player character: (Stats are rolled randomly with racial ability score increase. Also, Grey Wolf was generous enough to give them a lot of starting money)**

**Aya Uchi (Kaban)  
****Race: Human**  
**Class: Ranger  
Money: 155gp  
Background: Hermit  
Level: 1  
AC: 17  
HP: 12  
STR: 17(+3)  
DEX: 19(+4)  
CON: 15(+2)  
INT: 15(+2)  
WIS: 18(+4)  
CHA: 11(+0)**

**Alignment: Lawful Good  
Languages: Common, Elvish  
Skill Proficiencies: Survival(+2), Animal Handling(+2), Athletics(+2), Medicine(+2), Religion(+2)  
Armour Proficiencies: light, medium, shields  
Equipment:  
Leather armour  
Two shortswords  
Explorer's pack  
Longbow with a quiver of 20 arrows  
Winter blanket  
Herbalism kit**

**Favoured enemy: Goblins and Gnolls  
Favoured Terrain: Forests  
Fighting style: Archery**

* * *

**Yui Ikawa (Tomoe)**  
**Race: Human**  
**Class: Cleric (Nature Domain)  
Money: 145gp  
Background: Acolyte  
Level: 1  
AC: 20  
HP: 11  
STR: 15(+2)  
DEX: 10(+0)  
CON: 17(+3)  
INT: 11(+0)  
WIS: 18(+4)  
CHA: 13(+1)**

**Alignment: Lawful Neutral  
Languages: Common, Elvish  
Skill Proficiencies: Persuasion(+2), Medicine(+2), Insight(+2), Religion(+2), Nature(+2)  
****Armour Proficiencies: light, medium, heavy, shields****  
Equipment:  
Mace  
Scale mail  
Quarterstaff  
Priest's pack  
Shield  
Holy symbol(Green Disk)  
Prayer book  
5 sticks of incense  
Vestments  
A set of common clothes  
**

**Spellcasting  
Cantrips: Thorn Whip, Sacred Flame, Mending, Light  
Spells: Animal Friendship, Speak with animals**

* * *

**Suzu Mori (Ezo Red Fox)  
****Race: Half-Human Tabaxi**  
**Class: Fighter  
Money: 120gp  
Background: Outlander  
Level: 1  
AC: 20  
HP: 13  
STR: 17(+3)  
DEX: 17(+3)  
CON:15 (+2)  
INT: 12(+1)  
WIS: 11(+0)  
CHA: 8(-1)**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Languages: Common, Sylvan  
Skill Proficiencies: Athletics(+2), Survival(+2), Acrobatics(+2), Perception(+2), Stealth(+2)  
****Armour Proficiencies: All armour, shields****  
Equipment:  
Staff  
Horns of a bull (Hunting trophy)  
Hunting trap  
A set of traveller's clothes  
Dungeoneer's pack  
Chain Mail  
Flail  
Shield  
Light Crossbow with 20 bolts**

**Fighting style: Dueling**

* * *

**Ami Kirin (Reticulated Giraffe)  
****Race: Half-Human Tabaxi**  
**Class: Rogue  
Money: 90gp  
Background: Outlander  
Level: 1  
AC: 14  
HP: 9  
STR: 8(-1)  
DEX: 14(+2)  
CON: 12(+1)  
INT: 14(+2)  
WIS: 12(+1)  
CHA: 18(+4)**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Languages: Common, Sylvan  
Skill Proficiencies: Performance(+2), Investigation(+2), Insight(+2), Deception(+2), Athletics(+2), Survival(+2)  
****Armour Proficiencies: light****  
Equipment:  
Staff  
Traveller's clothes  
Rapier  
Shortsword  
Leather armour  
Two daggers  
Thieve's tools  
Burglar's pack  
**

**Expertise: Investigation, Performance**


	13. The Dragon Heist campaign (Part 2)

"What do you do?" Grey Wolf asked her players, waiting for them to take action.

"Uhh..." they all thought about what to do in this situation.

"Should we try to stop the fight?" Kaban suggested while thinking of other options

"Won't we get into trouble for just getting involve in the fight?" Ezo Red Fox said, "In the code legal, it said that disturbing the peace is a bad thing to do."

"Sensei, what does 'Disturbing the peace' mean?" Reticulated Giraffe asked Grey Wolf

"I think it means causing fights and creating loud noises." Grey Wolf explained

"Should we try to pull the half-orc out before she might cause further harm?" Tomoe suggested, "If we pull her out of the fight, we might not get into trouble."

"Does everybody agree that we pull her out of the fight before any more trouble caused?" Tomoe asked the player group

All the other players nodded in agreement as they don't want to get in trouble upon arriving in the city.

"We decided to pull the half-orc away from the others before she causes more fights to happen," Tomoe said to Grey Wolf

"Very well then," Grey Wolf started to narrate the outcome of their action, "As you all stood up from your table and made your way through the crowd of spectators, the half-orc is pinning down a human underneath with her arm over his neck, strangling him as he gasps for air."

"Do one of you try to pull her out? Or all of you try to?" Grey Wolf asked her players

"We all try to pull her away," Kaban said, "I don't think only one of us is enough."

"All of you make a Strength check." Grey Wolf instructed, "Throw your d20 and add the ability score modifier on your strength stat."

Kaban, Tomoe, Giraffe, and Fox rolled their d20s and added the strength stat modifier.

"13!" Kaban said

"5!" Tomoe said

"10!" Ezo Red Fox said

"3!" Reticulated Giraffe said

"Okay, that adds up to 31," Grey Wolf said to herself and rolled for the half-orc thug, getting an 18 including the strength stat modifier, "With some resistance, you all managed to pull her out of the fight before she strangled the person to the point of suffocation. The man, nearly out of breath, fainted. 'Out! The lot of you!' the barkeep snarled, to which the humans picked up their unconscious leader and stormed out of the bar. As they went out of the tavern, you see a symbol resembling a gear or a sun on the back of their clothes and badges, signifying that they are members of a guild. The half-orc pry herself out of your grasp and looks at all of you."

"'Why did you pull me out of that!?' she shouted, 'I was going to beat that man up for insulting me!'" Grey Wolf finished and looked at her players, who are thinking of their next action

"What will all of you do?" Grey Wolf asked

"We should calm her down," Kaban suggested, "She probably couldn't think due to her anger."

"Who's going to persuade her to calm down?" Ezo Red Fox asked

"I'll do it!" Giraffe volunteered, "I have the highest charisma. I may be able to calm her down."

"Make a charisma check." Gray Wolf instructed, Giraffe rolled her d20 and added her charisma modifier

"21!" Giraffe said, "I say to her that the city guards could have punished you if the fight went on."

Grey Wolf rolled for the half-orc to see if she was convinced, getting a 7, "You managed to convince her, she started to calm down as her rage fades away. 'Alright, I understand. Thanks for pulling me out before I could kill him, but I'm disappointed that you all intervened.' she said and introduces herself, 'I'm Yagra Stonefist, a pleasure to meet you!'" Grey Wolf acted out the half-orc

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Yagra!" Kaban said in character as each party member introduced themselves as their player character.

"'Well, it's nice to meet you lot!' she loudly said, 'What bring you lot here in Waterdeep?' she asked all of you" Grey Wolf narrated, waiting for her players to say anything

"I came here to see how a city feels, familiarizing myself with the urban environment," Kaban explained

"I'm here to preach and spread the religion of my goddess and hope to build a temple here in Waterdeep," Tomoe explained

"My travels led me here to this city," Fox explained

"I came to Waterdeep to solve any mysteries that trouble the citizens of the city!" Giraffe enthusiastically said

"'Well, whatever reason you came here, I don't care and enjoy your stay while it lasts!' she said before going to the barkeep, ordering more ale for herself" Grey Wolf narrated

"Well, she's nice, kind of..." Tomoe said, unsure if she trusts Yagra, "Can I roll if I trust her?"

"Sure! Make an insight check." Grey Wolf allowed it as Tomoe rolled for insight, getting a 19, including insight skill and wisdom modifier, "Okay, she seems trustworthy."

Grey Wolf continued her narration, "You all went back to your table to relax for a bit until you hear a loud growl emanating from the large well." She then read the bloc text for the encounter, "Shouts of alarm suddenly ring out as a hulking creature climbs up out of the shaft in the middle of the taproom - a monster with warty green skin, a tangled nest of wiry black hair, a long, carrot-shaped nose, and bloodshot eyes. As it bared its yellow teeth and howls, you can see that a half-dozen bat-like creatures are attached to its body, with three more circling above it like flies. Everyone in the tavern reacted in fear except for the barkeep, Durnan, who shouts, 'Troll!'"

Grey Wolf then placed four additional miniatures to the board, a troll miniature and three stirges, near the large well.

Grey Wolf continued her narration, "Coming from the first level of Undermountain, standing up to a height of 9 feet, the monster known as a Troll crawled up the well to feed on tasty humanoid flesh. The bat-like creatures are Stirges followed the Troll as they sucked its body dry of blood. There are nine Stirges, six of them are bloated and flew back down to digest their meal, the remaining three stayed to feed upon humanoid blood."

"Everyone, roll initiative." Grey Wolf instructed, "It's time for your first taste of combat!"

Everyone rolled their initiative, adding their dexterity modifier. All are nervous as it's the first combat encounter as it might become messy and screwed it all up.

Kaban got a 20, Tomoe a 10, Fox a 12, and Giraffe a 19.

Grey Wolf rolled for the Troll and the three Stirges. For the Troll, she got a 3, and for the Stirges, a 14.

Grey Wolf also rolled for Durnan, the barkeep of the Yawning Portal, and Yagra, getting an 11 for Durnan, and a 1 for Yagra.

The initiative order will be Kaban, Giraffe, Stirges, Fox, Durnan, Tomoe, Troll, and Yagra. With the initiative score settled, the fight against the Troll and Stirges began.

* * *

_**A few moments later  
**_

The fight was over as the Troll was set ablaze and fell down the well, back to the first level of Undermountain and the Stirges dead on the tavern floor. During the fight, Durnan, Yagra, Kaban, and Tomoe fought the Troll while Fox and Giraffe fought the three Stirges. Kaban used her longbow to shoot arrows into the Troll's eyes, blinding it, forcing it to attack blindly and randomly. Tomoe repeatedly uses her two cantrips of Thorn Whip and Sacred Flame to damage the Troll from a distance since she doesn't have any useful spells at level 1.

With Fox and Giraffe, they some difficulty dealing with the Stirges as they kept missing their attacks and the Stirges kept sucking their health and regaining their health. The Stirges were defeated eventually, helping the rest of the party fight off the Troll.

Durnan was taking slashes at the Troll in close combat with his magic greatsword, Grimvault, alongside Yagra and Kaban, who also fought the Troll up close with fists and swords with Tomoe providing support from a distance with her cantrips. Soon, Durnan threw a pot of oil at the Troll, dousing it in slick oil. Giraffe then threw a lit candle straight into the oil-covered Troll, setting it ablaze. Tomoe then used her mace to knock the Troll back into the well, striking it in the head as it stumbled backwards and fell back to the darkness of Undermountain.

After the fight was over, all the players breathed a sigh of relief as it was finally over. The battle against the Troll and Stirges had drained some of their health. Fortunately, the encounter was worth 1875 XP, which was split amongst the party of four, progressing them to level 2.

Kaban's ranger learned two spells, _Cure Wounds_ and _Fog Cloud_. She used _Cure Wounds_ on Fox and Giraffe as they have lost a lot of health, using up all of her spell slots. Grey Wolf prepared the next encounter after the group had defeated the Troll and Stirges.

"A figure pushes through the tide of patrons to greet you guys," Grey Wolf narrated, "' You be adventurers, am I right? I could use your help. Let's find a table to talk, shall we?' he said before gesturing you guys to sit at a table with him."

The players sat a table with the figure as they introduced themselves. Grey Wolf then read a bloc text, "The figure who approached you strokes his mustache, adjusts his floppy hat, and tightens his scarf. 'Volothamp Geddarm, chronicler, wizard, and celebrity, at your service. I trust you've noted the violence in our fair city these past weeks. I haven't seen so much blood since my last visit to Baldur's Gate! But now I fear I have misplaced a friend amid this odious malevolence."

Grey Wolf continued reading, "'My friend's name is Floon Blagmaar. He's got more beauty than brains, and I worry he took a bad way home a couple of nights ago and was kidnapped - or worse. If you agree to track him down with all due haste, I can offer you ten dragons apiece for now, and I can give you each ten times that when you find Floon. May I prevail upon you in my hour of need?'"

"Do you accept this quest?" Grey Wolf asked her players

"Should we accept this?" Tomoe asked her fellow players

"Of course, we should!" Giraffe excitedly said, "This is a mystery waiting to be solved! And it is the job of a detective to solve these mysteries. With some help, we can solve this mystery together!"

"Okay, we accept the quest." Ezo Red Fox said nonchalantly

"Volo is grateful that you accepted his quest and hands each of you 10gp. He also promises to pay you all 100gp each once Floon is returned to him alive. He then describes Floon as a handsome human male in his early thirties with wavy red-blond hair. He was dressed in princely garb when Volo last saw him. He told you that; Two nights ago, they were out drinking and merrymaking together at the Skewered Dragon, a dark, bawdy tavern in the Dock Ward. Volo recommends that you start searching there." Grey Wolf narrated as she pulled out a map of Waterdeep and set it on the table

* * *

_**Dock Ward**_

And so, the party went to the Dock Ward to find clues on Floon's whereabouts. As they travelled through the streets of Waterdeep, they came upon a bloody scene with half a dozen corpses, seemingly were victims of a skirmish. Grey Wolf described the scene with the street cordoned off by the City Watch with the officers telling them to move along and that there's nothing to see. Three blood-soaked humans are arrested by the guards who are questioning witnesses.

When the players reached the Dock Ward, Grey Wolf set the mood. "Tall, densely packed tenements leave most of the neighbourhood in shadow at ground level. Most of the streetlamps have had their glass smashed and their candles were stolen, and the smells of salt air and excrement linger as you pass by rows of run-down buildings."

Grey Wolf continued, "One nearby shop stands out from the others. It has a deep purple facade, and in its window hangs a stuffed beholder. Above the door hangs a sign whose elaborate letters spell out 'Old Xoblob Shop'"

The party thought about where to go next. They could go to the shop or instead, find the tavern that Volo told them. They unanimously decided to find the tavern.

"After a few minutes of searching, you find the tavern facing an alley that runs between Net Street and Fillet Lane in the Dock Ward, nor far from the Old Xoblob Shop." She continued as the players approached the tavern, "The Skewered Dragon looks like a ruin. Both of its front-facing windows are smashed, and a ship's anchor is lodged in the roof. Through the windows, you can see a group of haggard patrons drinking from huge tankards."

Giraffe decided to talk to the patrons, asking them if they had seen Floon. Grey Wolf instructed her to make a persuasion check. Giraffe rolled, gets a 23, and succeded. The patrons told her that they remember seeing Volo and Floon drinking together a few nights ago. After Volo left, Floon stuck around long enough to meet with another friend: Renaer Neverember, the son of Waterdeep's previous Open Lord, Dagult Neverember. The other patrons snarled at the name. They continued saying that Floon and Renaer played Three-Dragon Ante before leaving around midnight with five men following them. After that, they explained that no one knew what happened to them afterwards.

Shortly before the party left the tavern, the patrons told them that the men who followed are known to frequent a warehouse on Candle Lane. One patron told them to look for the snake symbol on the door of the warehouse.

The players then left the tavern and went to Candle Lane. When they arrived at Candle Lane, they began searching for a snake symbol. After a few moments of searching, they found the symbol painted above a door's handle. The symbol was a black-winged snake. The warehouse is a ramshackle two-story warehouse.

The party decided to be stealthy and snuck around the building. After Giraffe successfully picked the door's locke, they entered the main hall, Grey Wolf described there are four short, avian creatures with long beaks and black feathers standing in the middle of the warehouse. Each wore a hooded cloak and wields a shortsword. They hid in the shadows, intending to catch the Kenku by surprise. They sneaked quietly until they're all behind the humanoid birds. Each party member hit the four Kenku on the head with their weapons.

Grey Wolf described the scene as each Kenku fell on the floor unconscious. The party then decided to tie them up with the rope they found in the main hall. Afterwards, they searched the entirety of the warehouse until they found Renaer hiding in the storage closet on the first floor. Renaer was relieved that he's rescued, thanking the party for knocking the Kenku unconscious.

The party asked Renaer about what happened last night with Floon. Renaer told them that he accompanied Floon to his walk back home because he thought that Floon was too drunk to go home. They were then jumped by five thugs as they left Fillet Lane and headed north on Zastrow Street. He also said that he feels guilty that Floon was taken, believing that they mistook Floon for himself. The party then asked why the thugs, who they found out were from the Zhentarim guild, kidnapped him.

Grey Wolf read the response of Renaer, "The Zhentarim thinks that my father embezzled a large amount of gold while he was Open Lord, and that he hid the dragons somewhere in the city. They think they can find it by using an artifact called the _Stone of Golorr_, which was in the hands of the Xanathar Guild until recently. Apparently, someone stole it. The Zhents thought I knew something about all of this, but I don't. My father and I haven't spoken in years."

Giraffe decided to interrogate the Kenku and succeded in her intimidation role. Grey Wolf informed the players that the Kenku can only talk through mimicry and described as the Kenku repeated phrases they heard earlier. The phrases mentioned the Xanathar guild and that they had run off to the sewers where they had yellow signs that trace back to their hideout.

"Shortly after you found Renaer, a group of guards from the City Watch arrived at the warehouse." Grey Wolf narrated as the story continued, "The captain thanked you for your work for capturing the thieves. They say that you shouldn't get involved in this and leave it to the City Watch to solve the city's problems."

Grey Wolf then described the scene as the City Watch left the warehouse with the Kenkus in tow. As soon as they are out of sight, the party decided to find the Xanathar hideout in the sewers. After tracing the kidnapper's path to a manhole, they climbed down the ladder, finding themselves in the dark sewers of Waterdeep.

Grey Wolf read the bloc text as the party arrived at the sewers, "A putrid stream flows along this sewer tunnel, which leads in two directions. In one direction, you see a tiny symbol drawn on the wall in yellow chalk: a palm-sized circle with ten equidistant spokes radiating out from its circumference. She also described the sewers as dark and any characters with no darkvision (Which she explained as seeing in the dark) can't see the path they're taking.

Tomoe cast _Light_ on the tip of her quarterstaff. After casting the spell, the tip radiated a bright light. With a source of light, they followed the markings to the hidden hideout. They came upon the hideout's entrance, but it was guarded by an aberration. Grey Wolf read the encounter's block text, "After an hour of following the signs through the tunnels, you come to a three-way intersection where a ladder leads up into a stone shaft capped by a circular metal cover. One of the familiar chalk symbols is marked on a wall nearby, and floating near the symbol is a spherical, grapefruit-sized creature with a bulging central eye and four stumpy eyestalks. It bares its teeth at you."

The party encountered a Gazer. Gazer's are born through a Beholder's dreams. The Gazer bared its teeth at the party, threatening them. It then fired one of its eye rays at the party. The party dodged as the beam hit the ground, freezing it. Kaban fired arrows towards the Beholder, shooting its central eye and parts of its spherical body. Fox and Giraffe fought the Gazer up close, creating cuts on its body. Tomoe is at the back of the rest of the party, casting _Thorn Whip _and _Sacred Flame _on the Gazer. The Gazer retaliated with its eye beams and biting. Eventually, the party defeated the Gazer with the party only receiving minor injuries. They entered the lair quietly as to not alert any of the guards.

When Giraffe asked if she could check if the doors were locked, Grey Wolf described when her character checked if the door's locked, the door opened with almost no effort as she turned the handle. They quietly sneaked past the sleeping goblin guards. As they sneak through the lair, they reached the sleeping quarters of the guild. The room was messy with all of the beds tattered. Two guild members are seen arguing with each other. They are Zemk, a duergar, and Krentz, the bandit who attacked Yagra at the Yawning Portal. The two are arguing about how to barricade the door connected to the room. Unbeknownst to the party, the room connected to the sleeping area was the Lavatory. Inside the Lavatory, a gray ooze managed to creep its way up to the room through a hole above a cesspit. Two goblin guards were sent to dispose of it earlier but were eaten by it. Zemk and Krentz immediately barricaded the door before arguing on how they should barricade it. The party quietly snuck past them as their argument continued.

Soon, they found themselves in a large room with three occupants. Grey Wolf read out the block text for the encounter, "Threadbare curtains hang on the east wall of a long all, in the middle of which a muscular half-orc in dingy robes stands with his foot on the chest of a male human with wavy red-blind hair. Fire burns around the orc's clenched fist and his victim cries and squirms helplessly beneath him. Seated on a raised platform to the south is a nightmarish figure wearing black robes. It has large white eyes and rubbery purple skin, with four tentacles encircling its human mouth. It cradles and gently caresses what looks like a disembodied brain with feet."

Giraffe realized that the human with red-blond hair was Floon as the rest of the party entered the room. The room's occupants saw the party. The nightmarish figure set down the disembodied brain creature and glided to a double door leading to the next room. The figure instructed the orc and the brain creature to cover its escape. The half-orc quickly attacked the party by firing a _Firebolt_. Tomoe used her shield to tank the firebolt. The party drew out their weapons and fought the half-orc and the brain creature in close combat. The orc then cast _Burning hands _in an attempt to dissuade the party from fighting up close. Tomoe cast _Sacred Flame_ and _Thorn Whip_ to prevent the orc from touching her party members with burning hands. As the orc was repeatedly being hit by Tomoe's cantrips, the party made quick work of the enemy and the intellect devourer. Giraffe threw her shortsword into the intellect devourer which she managed to score a critical hit, killing it instantly. Afterwards, the party attacked the half-orc on all sides, giving no chance to counterattack. The orc died as Tomoe bashed his head with her mace, Giraffe, Kaban, and Fox stabbed his body with their weapons.

After the fight was over, Kaban and Tomoe picked up Floon, who was bleeding. They wrapped up his wounds by ripping off some of the curtains to stop the bleeding, which Floon was grateful for. While searching for a way out of the lair, Fox found a secret passage that leads back to the sewers. When the half-orc was defeated, Tomoe took his spellbook. Meanwhile, Giraffe found an opened chest containing two _potions of healing, _16gp, 82sp, and 250cp, which she pocketed immediately for the party. She gave one of the _potions of healing_ to Floon which brought back his health. The party made their way back to the Yawning Portal where Volo was anxiously waiting for them. As the party, alongside Floon, entered the tavern, Volo sprang up from his table and embraces the party and his friend.

"What about the reward you promised?" Fox asked Volo, coming from video game experience in RPGs that there is always a reward for every quest

"Volo gives you all a sheepish look and explains" Grey Wolf described as she read out Volo's response, "' I confess that I have but few coins to spare. But never let it be said that Volo reneges on a promise. Allow me to present something much more valuable.' He holds out a scroll tube. "The deed to a remarkable property here in Waterdeep! We'll need a magistrate to witness the transfer of ownership. I'll arrange a meeting with one after you've inspected the estate and deemed it satisfactory."

"The scroll contains a deed to Trollskull Manor, a historic building in the North Ward of the city." Grey Wolf described the scroll's contents.

"So cool! We got a house of our own!" Giraffe shouted in ecstasy

"Do we have to pay for the house?" Kaban asked Grey Wolf

"Yes, but it is not that expensive since its only 25gp." Grey Wolf explained

"What should we do about the house?" Tomoe asked the others

"We should claim it as our own. Make it a home base like in many RPGs that I've played." Fox said, stating her reasons

The other party members thought about it and agreed. It could serve as their own home in the city without having to pay for rent.

"We accept the deed," Tomoe said to Grey Wolf, accepting their reward

"Volo then set up a meeting with a tiefling magistrate, named Kylynne Silmerhelve, at the courthouse located in Castle Ward. She acted as the witness of the estate transfer of the deed, rendering the ownership transfer official, with impatience of one who has more important matters to attend to. You all pay her the estate transfer tax of 25gp. With that settled, you are all ready to move in the Manor." Grey Wolf described the events after they completed Volo's quest

"This concludes for today's session," Grey Wolf said as she closed her DM screen and packing her books, "We'll continue our adventure for tomorrow. So, would you kindly pass your character sheets?"

Tomoe, Kaban, Giraffe, and Fox handed their character sheets back to Grey Wolf, who placed inside the books.

"I'll see you all for the next session tomorrow." Grey Wolf said, "Hope you all had a lot of fun today!"

"You bet we did! It was really fun as we got to interact with a fantasy world as you narrate what happened, sensei!" Giraffe happily said

"It was really fun." Both Kaban and Tomoe softly said

"It was completely different from the RPGs I played. Having the ability to influence the story was very interesting." Ezo Red Fox said in her nonchalant tone

"Well then, I'll see you all tomorrow! Bye!" Grey Wolf waved goodbye to her players as she went home, alongside Reticulated Giraffe

Tomoe, Kaban, and Ezo Red Fox waved goodbye to each other as they went back home.

As the day came to a close, each of them dreamed of going an awesome fantasy adventure with their friends on their side.

* * *

**A/N: That finishes the D&D tale. Once again, if you have an idea please PM me or go to TeamYumesuki's discord channel.**

**Also, this is not the end of other D&D-inspired tales I have in mind.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	14. Beholder and Machine Goddess

Since the beginning of time, the creation of the multiverse was a complete enigma. Many theories tried to solve or explain this mystery. Some say the primordials made the multiverse; They were the gods of gods who were born from chaos and fought each other for dominance. Their infighting caused the creation of the multiverse and their inevitable death. Each universe is a piece of a primordial's body. Each one is unique from the rest. Others say a phenomenon known as a super big bang created the multiverse, resulting in the infinite worlds, stretching across the never-ending void that surrounds it. These theories only satiate curious minds and can never solve the mystery of the multiverse.

The answer to the enigma was hidden away by the SCP Foundation within their vault of secrets. The world is not ready for the secrets and information the secretive organization had accumulated since its formation. These include alien life, the sasquatch, a living star, the existence of living gods, and many others the organization had dug up and hidden away from the world, as the world chose to be ignorant of such information.

One of these universes is a fantasy world, inhabited by many races originating from mythology and legends from the earth. These races range from lizardfolk, beastfolk, humans, merpeople, and many others. Magic existed in this universe, utilized in daily life, or others for the good of others or personal gain. Adventurers of different kinds walked the land, exploring unknown realms and fighting evil across the universe; Recognized as either folk heroes or heroes of the gods. They fight evil that take on many forms of monsters ranging from demonic fiends to alien beings from space.

One of these races had been xenophobic towards every living thing, even to the members of its kind. They see themselves as the center of the universe and the epitome of its kind. The only thing it feared is that it may be wrong. They isolate themselves from the rest of the world, yet isolation made them uneasy. Some channelled their xenophobic tendencies into terrible despotism, becoming tyrants and enslaving others to further its own goal. One member of this race had died and will be reborn into one of the many universes in the multiverse.

Within the void between universes, a demonic creature laid imprisoned within a cage. Each time it banged on the walls of its prison, it weakens. The demonic monstrosity was an old god who desired to consume worlds it came across. Its trail of destruction ended as a god of machine and intellect imprisoned it using their own body to form its prison. Eons later, the old god broke free, headed towards the fantasy universe. The cage, who was the god of machines, disappeared in a flash of light. Pieces of its body entering a universe within the void between worlds.

* * *

**_SCP Universe_**

It was another peaceful day in Japari Park. Friends socializing with each other, fighting Ceruleans, and assisting the Foundation in their research. Recently, the volcano in the Hōtoku island erupted, launching chunks of Sandstar and Ceruleum across the island. Both substances gave birth to new Friends and Ceruleans. Beneath the clouds covering the island's mountain ranges, a new Friend was born, one who is different from the rest; A Fictional Friend.

On Kyōshū island, its volcano had a minor eruption, also launching chunks of Sandstar and Ceruleum. From the many births of Friends and Ceruleans on the island, another Friend was born.

On Hōtoku island, the fictional Friend had neck-length purple messy hair, violet eyes with circle-shaped irises, and medium skin tone. She appeared to be in her late adolescence. Standing 168 cm tall, she wore a gothic black and purple ankle-length hooded robe dress with arm-length sleeves. On her neck, an amulet resembling a closed purple eyeball hung on it. When it opens, it reveals a gem resembling a large violet coloured eye. On her legs and feet, she wore thigh-high stockings and black low-heeled slip-on shoes. Ten crystal orbs orbited her body; Each resembled violet coloured eyeballs measuring up to 17 cm in diameter.

On Kyōshū island, the Friend had neck-length silver straight hair, metallic silver coloured eyes, and a fair skin tone. She appeared to be in her late adolescence. Standing 183 cm tall, she wore armour fit for a female paladin with engravings of blue symbols on it. On her head, a metal crown sits on it. On her back, large metal silver wings unfolded, a wingspan measuring up to 4.5 metres. Cogs and gears decorated the armour from the breastplate to the boots. On her hands, she wields a silver sledgehammer with a symbol of a hammer and anvil engraved on its head.

On the island of Hōtoku, from the Forgotten Realms, a Beholder Friend was born.

On the island of Kyōshū, from the void between worlds, Mekhane, goddess of machines and intellect, was born.

* * *

**_Hōtoku island_**

As the Beholder Friend opened her eyes, she looked around her surroundings and herself shortly before internally panicking. Looking at her body, she was shocked that she became human with her eyestalks being crystal orbs. The Beholder Friend looked at her surroundings, relieved that there's no one but herself. Thinking its a dream, she zapped herself with a weakened Death Ray, recoiling in pain. Once she confirmed that she's awake, she fell to her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Beholder screamed, scaring a few birds perching on trees.

"_What happened to me!? Did those adventurers managed to kill me!?_" The Beholder thought, panicking as time passes, "_Did I, Khoa, was killed by a bunch of puny and pathetic adventurers!? And somehow banished me to another plane of existence!?_"

Khoa slowly calmed down, thinking about how to solve her current predicament, not letting something like anger get the best of her.

"_First of all, where the Nine Hells am I?_" Khoa looked at the surrounding environment and the sky, "_Is this the Elemental Plane of Air?_"

In her past life as a Beholder, like most of them, she was xenophobic and narcissistic; Thinking she is the center of the universe while simultaneously fearing the entirety of it. Khoa lived in isolation throughout her life, in a lair deep within a mountain where she accumulated knowledge throughout the years before being killed by adventurers after they discovered her lair.

Having read about the four elemental planes, Khoa thought that she ended up on the Elemental Plane of Air due to the number of clouds in the air and that she's on one of the many floating islands of the elemental plane. When she tried to walk, she was once again shocked that she knew how to walk with human legs despite levitating all the time in her old body. She tried to levitate and was surprised that she could still levitate despite having a human body. She then remembered reading about Mind Flayers, remembering how they levitated off the ground for movement and thinking how their legs may be rotting due to the lack of use. Not wanting it to happen to her, she decided to walk, thinking to herself that she'll be better than those tentacle faced fools.

She soon realized that if she's a human, she'll easily blend in with other humans who won't spare a second glance at her. She may be xenophobic like most beholders, but she will not waste this perfect opportunity. She then started to walk in a random direction with her ten crystals eyes looking around her, searching for a sign of civilization and danger.

* * *

**_Kyōshū Island_**

Mekhane, the machine goddess turned Friend, observed her surroundings with a neutral face, finding herself in an unusual place. She found herself in an area filled with grass with very few trees in the distance. She took a few moments to look at herself. She didn't feel surprised when she looked at her reflection on her armour. Mekhane looked at her surroundings again before sitting on the ground, laying her sledgehammer on its head beside her.

"Haaa..." she sighed, feeling a bit depressed, "What am I going to do now? Yaldabaoth broke free from his prison; I'm stuck here in this world as a human." she sighed again but louder, "Haaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"I just hope that someone or something took care of him before he causes further destruction." She lay down on her back, looking at the sky. Her wings fully spread out so that she can lay completely flat on her back.

She guessed it must be noon since the sun was in the middle of the sky. Her eyes met the sun's light, covering her eyes before she blinds herself. Clouds raced across the daytime sky, dimming the sun's light as numerous clouds covered it. She sat up once again, looking at her surroundings for any landmarks in the area. She may have become human, but that won't stop her from moving forward to accomplish her goals.

Mekhane saw a building from a distance with some trees surrounding it. Being a goddess of intellect, it didn't take her long to know that it was a Japanese castle. From her time in the void between worlds, she watched the progression of time on Earth. She saw humans from China known as the _Xia Dynasty_ ruled over the land, a dynasty that worshipped her as their goddess before being wiped out by creatures known as Golden Crowns. Only a few survivors left to carry their legacy. Another empire in her name rose to power in Mycenean Greece. It was known as the _Mekhanite Empire_, a Greek Empire that was ahead of their time with colossal constructs and cybernetics helping them conquer their enemies.

Her fight with Yaldabaoth also happened when the Mekhanites fought the Sarkic empire known as the _Deathless Empire_. Many battles fought, countless lives lost; Ultimately, the Mekhanites won as the Sarkic empire collapsed. At the same time, Mekhane broke apart her body to imprison Yaldabaoth, never knowing that the Mekhanite empire soon fell after their victory.

"What had become of my followers during my time imprisoning that flesh god?" she wondered, "I feel many types of machinery across the world, yet I don't sense any worship towards me..." Her powerful Technokenisis feeling all forms of technology in the world.

"Have they all been wiped out permanently?" she wondered, looking at the back her armoured right hand bearing the symbol of the hammer and anvil.

"No! They can't be gone!" She wiped away any thoughts of her followers' disappearance, "They may be still out there, searching for a sign for my return!" She then stood up and picked up her sledgehammer before taking off to the sky with her wings.

"First, I need to know where I am first!" the goddess said before flying towards the castle.

* * *

**_Khoa_**

"Ha...Ha...Ha..." Khoa breathed heavily, exhausted, "How long I have been walking?"

It had been a few hours since she started to look for a sign of civilization. During her long walk, she took only a few moments to rest before continuing her trek. In her moments of rest, she took the time to experiment with her new body. She discovered she could see through the crystal eyes that orbit around her body. Being a former Beholder, Khoa reoriented herself when seeing through many eyes, an experience that would probably make someone nauseous. Her eye beams still work like when she was still a Beholder. The amulet's crystal eye, formerly Khoa's main central eye, still had its anti-magic vision cone when she fired an eye ray into its field of vision. The eye rays spontaneously disappeared when it passed through the anti-magic vision cone.

The trek through the island's forest was difficult to pass through. Fog will suddenly roll up, blocking her vision, making her bump into trees, to which she destroyed with a Disintegration beam in a moment of anger. The Fog will eventually disappear, allowing her to see again clearly.

"_Is this how it feels to be a human?_" Khoa thought to herself, "_This body gets tired so easily, no wonder humans are weak._"

"_Then again, the adventurers I fought in my lair were no ordinary humans._" She thought back to her fight against the adventurers that defeated her in combat, "_Most of them might be strong due to spells, but to my knowledge, some are strong without the use of spells or magic items._"

"_And what is it with this island?!_" Khoa thought angrily, "_I had been walking for hours, and I haven't found a single human settlement!_"

"Are there no inhabitants in this place!?" Khoa asked herself, feeling frustrated, "Haaa...I feel hungry..."

For hours, her stomach continually growled, demanding food. Khoa clutched her stomach in pain, falling to one knee. Her vision starts to blur, along with fatigue from hours of walking. Her crystal eyes frantically looking at her surroundings if there was any food or nearby settlement. A brief flash of light caught one of her eyes, her vision zoomed-in, seeing a window reflecting the sun's light. Seeing it as a nearby settlement, a building perhaps, she quickly made her way through the forest. The terrain became a non-existent obstacle as she levitated herself as she made her way to the building.

As she finally made it out of the forest, light bombarded her eyes as Khoa closed all of her eyes, squinting until all of her eyes adjusted. As she opened her eyes, Khoa found herself on a beach. Seagulls squawk as they fly overhead, diving down the ocean to catch fish. Waves crash onto the sandy beach before receding into the sea. Small crabs and other forms of small crustaceans scuttled across the beach, some are caught in the waves and pulled into the ocean's depths.

Khoa found herself at a loss for words. At first, she assumed she ended up on the Elemental Plane of Air due to the concentration of clouds in the sky. Now, it didn't take her long to know that she is in the Material Plane, not the Plane of Air.

"Well, this just makes things more complicated." Khoa said to herself, "More importantly, where is that building that I saw?"

It didn't take her long to find the building that had its windows reflect the sun's light. The building was on the edge of the beach. It was 20 storeys tall. It had an open rooftop with a large tree growing on it. The tree was massive; Its roots dug into the building's walls and foundations. There were also what seemed to be large birdhouses hanging from its branches. The structure itself had many windows lining each of its floors. Its walls are white and brown. Balconies hang from its walls, both front and back. From what Khoa could see, some people were going in and out of it.

"This is my chance!" Khoa said to herself, "I will get to see how human society works firsthand!"

Khoa's stomach growled before she could say anything else, clutching it with her hands.

"Ugh..." she groaned in pain, "But first, food and water are important 'cause I'm starving."

"I hope there's food in that place," Khoa said as she levitated towards the building, legs still sore and not wanting to have her shoes wet, aware that she is wearing clothing.

A few minutes later, she found herself at the entrance of the building. It had a double glass door with metal frames and handle. Besides and above the door, a sign that says "Japari Hotel: Hōtoku branch" can be seen written in Japanese and English. The Hotel's front had two rows of tall trees that have pink flowers sprouting from its branches. A brick path laid between the two rows of trees. Many types of Friends are entering and exiting the hotel. Some are chatting, eating together, playing with each other, etc. Lucky Beasts are also in the hotel, patrolling and maintaining the building.

Khoa was understandably confused by what she's seeing. She thought that this place was a human settlement at first then was dumbfounded that it was a settlement filled with demihumans. Some of them look at her then went back to what they were doing, not sparing a second glance at her.

"_Demihumans?_" Khoa thought, "_Are there even any humans on this island?"_

"_Still, none of them seemed to spare a second glance at me._" Looking at the other Friends, which Khoa thought were demihumans due to their similarity, "_And what are these small things walking around?_" She looked at the Lucky Beasts with curious eyes, seeing them walk around and stand in place before walking around again.

"_Are those things constructs?_" Khoa wondered before remembering why she came here, "_No! That's not important now. The priority is to get some food and water!_"

She walked up to the hotel's doors and entered the building. Upon entering the hotel, she found herself in the hotel's lobby. The lobby was spacious and furnished with tables and cushioned chairs. At the opposite end, a receptionist's desk laid. Khoa eyed the receptionist with curiosity. The receptionist was also a demihuman, at least to the Beholder. She has white hair that fades into black at the top. It's completely black at the bangs, and behind it's a beige colour instead. She has brown irides with highlights and has a black and beige ribbon with a parted colour scheme. Said ribbon is attached to a solid black collar. She has a beige jacket with black outlines for the lapels and breast pocket, as well as two symmetrically placed ribbons, with an orange undershirt. She has furred black gloves, a black skirt, as well as similarly furred socks - finally, her outfit is completed by black boots. Like most demihumans Khoa saw, she had large animal ears on her head and a tail on her lower back. In her case, she had the large ears and tail of a Bat-Eared Fox.

Khoa walked up to her, clutching her aching stomach with one hand, and at the same time, simulating many possible scenarios in her mind. Khoa, in her entire lifetime, had never talked to another living being. She only talked either to herself or inanimate objects with faces drawn on them by herself. Every member of the Beholder race was known to be insane in some way; The leader of the Xanathar thieves guild was also a Beholder who owned a goldfish, Sylgar, and was known to talk to it.

Bat-Eared Fox saw the Beholder Friend walk up to her with a hand clutching her stomach. She had never seen someone like Khoa before, thinking that she was a new type of Friend.

"Hi!" Bat-Eared Fox greeted the Beholder with a smile, "Welcome to the Japari Hotel! How can I help you?"

"Well, Uh..." Khoa nervously spoke, mustering the willpower to talk to another living being, "Do you have food that I can eat? I, uh, haven't eaten in a while."

"Certainly!" The Fox Friend went under the desk, taking a basket of Japari Buns. She then placed it on the counter. "Please help yourself!"

Khoa's mouth salivated as soon as she saw the basket and began to eat through them, noting how they have a sweet and fruitful taste. As she tore through the basket of buns, Bat-Eared Fox could only look surprised, wondering how long the Friend had been hungry. Khoa soon finished eating every Japari Bun on the basket, letting out a small burp.

"Ahhhh..." Khoa moaned as her hunger was satiated, "That was filling! What are they?"

"They are Japari Buns! One of the best food you could ever eat here in Japari Park!" Bat-Eared Fox said

"Huh, no wonder they taste so delicious," Khoa stated, wondering where she could get more, "Can I ask where am I?"

"Sure, you are in Hōtoku island in Japari Park." Bat-Eared Fox answered

"What's Japari Park?" Khoa asked again, "And what is this place?"

"Japari Park is a place where Friends live and play together!" Bat-Eared Fox explained what Japari Park is in its entirety. "The island we are in is home to many Bird Friends."

"As for your other question, you are currently in Japari Hotel, the best hotel service that the park has to offer!" Bat-Eared Fox said with pride, being the manager of the Hōtoku hotel branch.

"_She must have been recently born..._" Bat-Eared Fox conclusively thought, "_Also, she must be a new type of Friend._"

"What's a hotel?" Khoa asked

"The building you are standing inside. A hotel is a place where you can stay in and call home." Bat-Eared Fox explained, "Would you like a room to stay in?"

"Uh, sure." Khoa accepted the offer, preferring to sleep somewhere comfortable.

"I haven't got your name yet! My name is Bat-Eared Fox!" She held out her hand for a handshake

"My name is Khoa..." The Beholder said as she hesitantly grabbed the Fox Friend's hand for a handshake, unaware of social greetings. "_She's named after an animal?"_ Khoa thought,_ "She does resemble the animal she was named after; If I go by that notion, does that mean every demihuman who lived on this island chain has the name of an animal?_"

"Right then!" Bat-Eared Fox pulled out a large book underneath the desk and opened it. It had all the names of Friends staying in the hotel. Bat-Eared Fox then wrote her name on it before getting a key on the shelf behind her. She then handed her a room key with a tag with the number 26.

"You're room will be number 26. It's on the second floor." Bat-Eared Fox directed her to the room's location, "Hope you enjoy your stay!"

The Fox Friend waved goodbye at her as soon as she went to her room. It took her a couple of minutes as she walked through the long hallways and levitating up the stairways. Her room's door had the number 26 engraved on it. The room itself was well furnished. It had two Queen-sized beds with pillows and blankets, a small TV on one side of the room and a walk-in closet on the other. The bathroom was right next to the beds. The bathroom had a bathtub, a shower, a sink with a mirror, and some shampoo and soap. The room also had a kitchen and dining area, alongside a living area where the TV is. The room was more of a Hotel Suite than a Hotel Room.

Having exhausted herself from exploring today, Khoa laid herself down on the bed and fell asleep on the soft bed. Even as she sleeps, her mind never stops working as her crystal eyeballs stay open as she slept, ever paranoid of invisible threats.

* * *

_**Mekhane**_

As the machine goddess flew through the sky, soaring with wings of iron, the world that she knew was different. She found herself on an island chain in the middle of the ocean; Many forms of technology were widespread. In the search for any signs of her followers, Mekhane flew to the castle she spotted earlier, intent on searching for leads that could help her. She hoped people wouldn't be scared or overreact by her. Seeing someone who had metal wings was a good reason to be afraid. As she neared her destination, she couldn't help but wonder who she will meet. From the design of the castle, she concluded that it was Japanese or Chinese. In her entire existence before imprisoning Yaldabaoth, she wasn't ignorant of other civilizations. Many civilizations rise and fall as time went on. She saw many events unfold throughout her existence.

Now, searching for her followers is the main priority. They could also tell her how much time has passed since the flesh god's imprisonment.

As she landed in front of the castle's entrance, she saw the castle itself was decaying but not in a dilapidated state as most of the building was remained untouched by the elements. The walls outside of the building were damaged, signifying something once attacked the castle but were repelled. She entered the building, walking through the hallways adorned with paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling and paper-thin walls made of wood and paper. Mekhane went room to room, searching any signs of inhabitants living here, hoping she could ask where she is. Continuing her search, Mekhane hears someone talking. There were two muffled voices she guessed; Both were talking about something. She was on the castle's second floor; It was on the third floor where they were.

Stealthily as she moved as her armour could without making a noise, she made her way up the stairs to the third floor. Reaching a lit room where the voices were, she could see two silhouettes sitting apart facing each other. Both were on their knees; They occasionally shifted in their seating, one lied down on their side before sitting up again. She peeked through the paper sliding doors and saw the room's occupants.

The first had long brown wavy hair with short fringes. On their head, they had ears and tail of a moose. Underneath their animal ears were portions of hair resembling a pair of antlers. They had brown eyes with downturned eyebrows. On her left side was a large lance with its two extremes shaped like moose antlers. They wore dark brown vest on top of a long-sleeved gray shirt and a short brown skirt. A black fur scarf formed into a tie decorates her neck, with gray-coloured stockings covering their legs. As for their shoes, they wore black loafers.

The second had thick, fluffy dirty blonde hair that fades with a brown gradient at the top, resembling a lion's mane. It had golden yellow eyes. They wore a fur ruff around their neck, a white blouse with a red and orange plaid skirt with matching plaid tie. They wore tan thigh highs with white boots. Much like the first one, they had animal ears and a tail, resembling that of a lion.

The two occupants were Moose and Lion. Two Friends who live in the Plains region of the Kyōshū island. The two were best friends that play together alongside their large group of friends. The two were currently discussing events that had happened in the past few weeks. Some involved with the SCP Foundation and the introduction of new Friends to the park.

"Moose, have you heard about the new Friends in the park?" Lion asked Moose as she lazily laid on her right side, scratching the wooden floor with her left hand

"I had." Moose replied, "I heard from others comparing them to the Crocodiles and Alligators who live in the Jungle area."

"From what I've heard, they were called Dinosaurs," Moose added, "Much like the Crocodiles and Alligators, but more ferocious and primal as I've heard others describe them."

"Dinosaurs? That's a weird name for a group." Lion remarked, "Also, have you noticed that the Ceruleans have been quiet lately?"

"Yeah, it's strange that they haven't attacked us in a while," Moose said, "I'm starting to suspect something's suspicious happening."

"Well, whatever it is, at least I can take a rest knowing that they won't be attacking us." Lion yawned, "But to be honest, it is making me a bit bored."

"Bored? How come?" Moose asked, confused.

"I mean, we get to play as much as we want right now," Lion explained, "But I might lose touch with my fighting skill."

"Hmm... That is very concerning." Moose said, "We mustn't lose touch, or we could be caught unprepared."

"Yeah..." Lion said as she closed her eyes for a moment, only for her to reopen in a flash

"I got it!" She said, sitting up in a blink of an eye

"What's it?" Moose asked curiously, raising an eyebrow

"Why don't we have a fighting tournament?" Lion suggested

"A fighting tournament?" Moose said in confusion

"Yes, a fighting tournament!" Lion eagerly nodded, "Think about it, a large group of Friends competing against each other until one comes out on top as the champion!"

"The fact that it's a fighting tournament can also serve as a form of training with becoming the tournament champion as a goal." Lion said

"The Friend who wins the competition will be the current champion until defeated by someone." Lion added, "The one who beat the current champion will become the new champion until someone else defeated them."

"Hmmm..." Moose thought for a moment, "That is a great idea! We should invite some to watch!"

"Yeah!" The two raised their fists in the air in excitement as Mekhane eavesdropped

As the two continued planning their fighting tournament, Mekhane wondered who and what the SCP Foundation was? Are they some organization that controlled the world? And who are these people? Some human-animal hybrid inhabiting the island? Are there many living in the island chain? More and more questions formed in her head as she thought about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she sensed something approaching her. It was technological and was walking towards her. She turned her head to see a small bipedal drone carrying a radio backpack. It resembled a bipedal animal with grey fur with a fluffy tail while wearing some gear she had never seen before. The drone looked up to her as it tilted its body to the right as if it's curious.

She crouched and touched the drone with her right hand. Her eyes glowed silver the moment she came into contact with the robot. Using her Technokenisis, she found out the robot was part of a surveillance network. Using her newfound access, she delved deeper into the cyberspace network, searching for anything that could help her. Mekhane then found a heavily encrypted database. Assuming it held valuable information, she effortlessly got through the firewalls and read through the database. She learned everything about her current whereabouts, the SCP Foundation, and the inhabitants of the islands. Before she could search anything about her followers, the drone blared an alarming sound, alerting the two Friends in the room.

Disconnecting from cyberspace, Mekhane quickly found herself running as she can't risk her self captured. She dove towards the nearest window and flew as fast as her wings could take her. Behind her, Lion and Moose looked at the stranger flying away from the castle.

"Who was that?" Lion asked Moose, "And what is she doing in my home?"

"I don't know, but we should inform the Foundation," Moose said

"There is no need for I have informed the Foundation." The Foundation Lucky Beast informed in a robotic tone

"Thank you, Boss!" Lion said, "Right then, should we get the tournament planned out?"

"Indeed, we should let the Foundation handle the strange person." Moose said, "Anything we don't understand should be left for the Foundation to take care of."

"Right, Let's go!" The lion Friend dragged Moose with her, eager to start the tournament.

The Foundation Lucky Beast continued its usual patrol after informing the Foundation of the unknown intruder.

* * *

_**Site-100 Surveillance room**_

The whole site was on alert as an unknown intruder found its way into the park. A security officer thought it was a Friend wearing armour, similar to White Rhinoceros. But when it touched the robot, that's when the alarms started blaring. In just a few short moments, numerous alerts and warnings popped up on their screens; Their archives hacked by the intruder. The main headquarters of the SCP Foundation immediately started working on strengthening their firewalls.

The surveillance team reviewed the security footage of the intruder provided by the Lucky Beast, giving them a clear view of the trespasser's appearance. It wasn't until they noticed a blurred symbol on its armour that it made them more intent on capturing a potential spy. Zooming and enhancing the footage revealed it to be the symbol of the Hammer and Anvil of the Church of the Broken God. Immediately, Security teams deployed with the mission to capture. They also sent Pet Shop after them if the team couldn't handle the situation.

Wondering on how an agent of the Church managed to pass through all their security was an enigma they will solve as soon as they capture and interrogate the intruder. With no time to spare, all security teams began thoroughly searching the islands as they can't let someone with sensitive information escape. If they did, it may break the Foundation's masquerade and forced to reveal themselves to the world.

* * *

_**Undisclosed location somewhere in Greece**_

Deep within an uncharted island, there lies a single building resembling a church stood. The church was 5 metres tall with symbols of faith decorated its halls and walls. The inside of the church's nave is the same as every church of the Christian faith, but this was no church of christ. It was one of the many churches that the Church of the Broken God had built. Their symbols of faith were gears and the hammer and anvil of their god, Mekhane. Behind the church's altar, there stood a tall statue of their machine god holding his Warhammer high with his wings spread out.

Behind the church's altar, there stood a single figure standing reading a Holy Writ, specifically Broken God Writ, a combination of a technical manual and Biblical scripture. They wore silver coloured robes reminiscent of the pope's clothing, adorned with gears. Their skin was nearly pale white. They have straight back-length silver hair. Most of their body was mechanical, except for their face, with their arms and legs having claws. Most of their mechanical body was coloured silver and gold. On their back, they carried a golden Warhammer adorned with gears.

Robert Bumaro, the Builder of the Broken God and the Founder of the Church, stood in the empty church altar. Having drunk the ichor of the Broken God years ago, he ascended beyond his mortality; His body transmuted into metal, silver, and gold. He read through the Broken God Writ, reminiscing when the church used to be one before disassembling into three different faiths of their god. He hoped that one day that the three churches would unite to reform into one church. With a unified church, they could pursue their goal of reassembling their machine god. Bumaro simply thought of it as wishful thinking; The leaders of the other churches pursue goals of their own.

The Cogwork Orthodoxy seeks to rebuild and remake themselves into the image of their god.

The Church of Maxwellism sought out to connect their minds through networking to "recompile" their deity as the aggregate will of humanity. Their doctrine interpreted the Broken God as a "fragmented" deity that exists within the digital network of the modern age.

Nevertheless, differences in faith hadn't stopped them from accomplishing their goal: rebuilding their machine god and wipe out the Sarkic Cults.

Suddenly, a jolt of pain went through his body and mind. The many gears on his body began rotating as he clutched his head in pain. Falling on both knees, he endured and powered through the pain as much as he could. As it continued, he began seeing visions: An island chain, people with animal features, and an armoured woman with metal wings. Soon, the pain subsided; Robert then stood on his feet.

"_What was that?!_" Robert thought, "_A vision?! What could they mean?!_"

"Your Holiness!" a priestess of the church entered the nave with haste, "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine..." Robert assured the priestess, "More importantly, have you experience it as well?"

"I've had experienced it as well Your Holiness!" the priestess confirmed, "All the others experienced it too!"

"It must have been a vision of our god! It has to be!" the priestess continued, "It couldn't have been anything else!"

"But what could these visions mean?" Bumaro started to think, "An island chain, people with animal traits, and an armoured woman with metal wings? What could they mean?"

"The armoured woman could have been Saint Hedwig since she has mechanical wings. But we can't just jump to conclusions." Bumaro continued, debating on what could the visions mean

Before the two could continue, another priest entered the church's nave. The priest was panting from running with haste. He took a moment to catch his breath before talking.

"Your Holiness!" the priest started talking, "I bring the most urgent of news!"

"What is it?" Robert asked, "What's the matter of urgent news do you bring?"

"The Foundation has contacted us! Their Council is requesting your presence!" the priest delivered the news.

That surprised Robert Bumaro and the priestess. The Foundation requested his presence to their council? What manner of the urgent subject had they contacted him to attend?

"Tell them that I'll meet up with them shortly!" Robert ordered the priest, "Prepare my transport immediately!"

The priest nodded before hastily running to send His Holiness' answer to their summons and the preparation of his transport.

"Sister!" Robert turned to the priestess, "I'll be leaving things in your care! If something needs my attention, contact me immediately! Understand?"

"Yes, Your Holiness!" the priestess nodded, not wanting to disappoint His Holiness, "You can leave things in my care!"

"Thank you, Sister!" Robert thanked the priestess before exiting the church

Outside the church, an osprey aircraft stood waiting alongside His Holiness' assigned bodyguards. The bodyguards are wearing armour that's integrated into their body and armed with Warhammers. They are Paladins of the Broken God; They only answer to His Holiness' command either to enforce the order, slay Sarkic cultists and heretics. They all knelt before His Holiness as he approached them.

"Your Holiness..." the paladins greeted Bumaro.

"Come, we must make haste." Bumaro gestured to follow him, "The Foundation is expecting us." he said as he entered the aircraft

"By your command!" the bodyguards shouted out before entering the aircraft

The aircraft started its engine as its rotor blades spun at rapid speeds. It rose from the ground and hovered. Its two side rotors then rotated counterclockwise, placing its rotors horizontally, moving the aircraft forwards towards its destination. Soon, The Builder and his faithful paladins make their way to meet with the Foundation's O5 Council. Whatever it may be, he prayed to the Broken God for guidance to overcome anything in his path.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm alive! This chapter took so long to release due to the Covid-19 pandemic and with me being an essential worker who had to work at two locations. Nevertheless, that didn't stop me from completing this tale.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this tale. Don't forget to leave a review as it helps me write better!**

**Fun fact: Khoa's hotel room number is also the Monster Manual page number where lore about the Beholders written**

**See you next tale!**


End file.
